NordStar
by CelebrenIthil
Summary: Bienvenue à NordStar,la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du Canada! Elfes et humains s'y côtoient en harmonie. Entrée sur inscription seulement...Mais? Que font ces deux moldues là? Démons,prophécies et mystères au programme cette année!
1. Introduction

26/10/04, Fan d'Harry Potter No7393, devant l'écran d'ordinateur ;

Bienvenue, Welcome à NordStar, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du Canada!  
Situé au Nord-Nord-Ouest de la magnifique province du Québec, l'école de sorcellerie élémentaire et avancée NordStar siège au milieu d'une bulle de chaleur magique d'un diamètre de 77,4 km prodiguant à la région un climat tempéré toute l'année. Le paysage y est extraordinaire, le château, juché sur une falaise, surplombe deux lacs magnifiques.

Aussi, il n'est qu'à environ 8 kilomètres du village de Nuhtshimitsh et un système de navette à dos de griffon gratuit est à la disposition des étudiants. (Voyez la carte! Commandez-la à Mari-Cat!)

Elfes et humains s'y côtoient en harmonie(enfin… lorsque les profs regardent) tout au long de leur apprentissage, sous la direction de Mlle Estrella NordStar, descendante directe de l'illustre Nathalian NordStar, fondateur de l'école.....

Système anti moldu irréprochable, cuisine traditionelle québécoise et elfique délicieuse, dortoirs comfortables, et animaux de compagnie en dessous de 1,20m permis.

Entrée sur inscription seulement......  
….mais... que font ces deux moldues là????

Démons, prophéties et mystères au programme cette année! .·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸ .·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯ 

Disclaimer : Pratiquement tout dans l'histoire nous appertient sauf le concept des écoles de sorcelleries, et aussi divers éléments d'Harry Potter ™ quelconques à travers l'histoire.

En fait, cette fiction est une histoire que j'ai faite avec une amie. Au début, c'était plus pour rire mais c'est vite devenu sérieux et on passait notre temps à "histoirer " (on est accroooooooooo ! (se mets une patch d'histoire))

En fait, l'histoire a été classée Général/Action-Aventure mais il y a beaucoup plus que ça ! ! ! ! Elle passe de Romance à Mystère, revient à Humour puis tourne au Drame, le tout sauppoudré de beaucoup de Fantasy et parfois d'Angoisse. Et je sais qu'on l'a déjà dit, mais l'Humour y a une grande place. Lol. :P

En plus, il y a des dessins, presque tous entièrement réalisés pendant des moments d'histoirage.  
(Enfin…c'est plus des…..euh……gribouillages…bin tsé…sont beaux (paske je dessine bien) mais….c'est très brouillon…… Dessiner c'est un automatisme pour moi alors pendant qu'on histoire je fais des dessins sans vraiment m'en rendre compte…..Habituellement c'est des éléments de l'histoire……)

Pour l'écriture, on le fera à deux, moi (CelebrenIthil) et Mari-Cat . Vous avez déj à pu constater notre potentiel à 2 avec " La Grandeur de l'Ombre " en attente le temps d'écrire cette fic.

Bon, assez pour maintenant. Laissez des reviews si vous êtes intéressées (même si on va l'écrire quand même ;p lol )

Ça va nous aider à partir du bon pied. J'espère que vous deviendrez aussi accros que nous ! ! !

:P

zibous, CelebrenIthil


	2. Et la réalité…

Disclaimer: Dans ce chapitre tout nous appartient sauf les mots Ron, Rogue et Portoloin… ah et aussi Marilyne et Cassy sont la propriété de… eux-mêmes… ouais… c'est pas mal ça..

Bonne lecture!

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸

****

Chapitre 1:Et la réalité…

On avait eu droit à des averses depuis trois jours mais ce soir, la chance était avec elles. La pluie venait de se changer en fine bruine et elles purent enfin sortir. Trébuchant et glissant sur les feuilles humides qui jonchaient le sol, les deux filles approchaient de leur but.

Celle qui fermait la marche écarta ses mèches rebelles de son visage en grommelant.

__

"Kossé que j'fais là moi! Je suis trempée, j'arrête pas de me prendre les pieds dans des saletés de racines! Le pire c'est qu'elle pense vraiment que ça va marcher! Ah….Elle va être déçue! … quoi que… peut-être… Nan! Ce serais bien trop le fun! En tout cas! On a rien à perdre… sauf un petit peu de notre temps et on risque de pogner une grippe!"

Elle enleva une mèche collée sur son visage d'un geste irrité et regarda la personne qui marchait énergiquement devant elle.

__

" Je me demande vraiment à quoi elle pense…"

Tout en écartant les branches qui étaient dans son chemin, la chef de file se retourna pour sourire à sa partenaire.

__

" J'comprends pas pourquoi elle est comme ça! c'est le fun marcher dans la pluie quand il fait noir.. Ayoye! J'lavais pas vu venir cette branche là! Bon il faut que je n'oublie rien "

Elle ferma les yeux et revit la vision qu'elle avait eue il y a quelques mois. D'abord un peu floue, elle lui revint rapidement en mémoire.

__

Il faisait noir et toutes deux marchaient, une capuche rabaissée sur les yeux, dans ce qui semblait être un ancien sentier envahit par les arbres. Dans le ciel nuageux, on voyait quelques éclaircies mais cela n'empêchait pas la douce pluie de tomber.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent à un dégagement et en son centre trônait un rocher. Elle s'approchèrent et posèrent leurs mains sur la pierre.

Le reste était assez vague, elles en faisaient un Portoloin qui les amènerait " quelque part dans le monde des sorciers"… ou un truc du genre.

-Marie! Réveille! on est arrivées!

-Ah! Effectivement… Bon place-toi de l'autre côté et fait comme je t'ai dit!

Elles se installèrent de chaque côté et placèrent leurs mains sur la roche.

-Trois-deux-un… portus! Dirent-elle d'une seule voix.

….tout était devenu silencieux. Pendant un instant, les filles retinrent leur souffle. Une d'elle osa ouvrir les yeux.

-Pis, est-ce que ça l'a marché? Tu sens tu quelque chose?

-Euh, c'est froid pis c'est gluant…

-Moi je dis qu'il faut recommencer!

La deuxième fille enleva ses mains et les essuya sur son jeans.

-Bah ça n'a pas marché, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça fonctionnerait deux secondes plus tard. Rends-toi à l'évidence: ça-marche-pas! Harry-Potter-existe-pas! C'est-un-livre!

-Ouais mais on sait jamais! Dit l'autre en se relevant, tsé peut-être que Dieu aurais eu pitié pis y nous aurait envoyé à… euh… Beauxbâtons?

-Aaaaaah, tu es désespérante! Envoye, on s'en va, je suis gelée…

Et elle agrippa l'autre par le bras et la traîna sur le chemin du retour.

-Mais.. euh… faut peut-être attendre qu'il y ait… un flash de lumière… genre comme le soleil…

-Envoye arrive!

Peu de temps après le départ des deux adolescentes, un nuage s'écarta légèrement de devant la lune et un mince rayon de lune alla frapper la pierre… qui brillait maintenant d'une douce lueur dorée.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Euark! C'est quoi ça!?!

-Bin a première vue c'est euh…. Un truc jaune et gluant…

-T'as vraiment l'intention de manger ça!?!?!?

-Je suis pas sure que c'est comestible moi…

À la table, les trois adolescentes regardaient avec diverses expressions le plateau de leur ami.

En ce lundi 13 septembre, la vie retournais à la normale… La bouffe de la cafétéria était toujours aussi mauvaise, la cafétéria toujours aussi bondé et l'école toujours aussi… plate.

Assis à leur place habituelle, au bout d'une table, dans leur ordre habituel, le quatuor avait une discussion fort… intéressante…

-Je donne deux dollars à la personne qui le mange au complet, dit Cassy, le seul gars du groupe.

Il était grand avec des lunettes, châtain avec des taches de rousseur.

-Moi je lui touche pas certain, depuis la moutarde dans le Jell-O bleu, je ne goûte plus a vos affaires!

Celle qui avait parlé était Marilyne, une fille aux cheveux brun courts avec deux mèches blondes et des lunettes.

-Personne t'avait obligé pour la moutarde tsé! De toute manière, je suis sûre que ça donne le cancer…… tsé, tout donne le cancer de nos jours…. les piles, la citronnelle, le…. l'asphalte… les téléphones cellulaires aussi… commença Geneviève.

-Bin oui! l'asphalte est cancérigène pis ont est rendu avec des routes en gravelle partout… héhé! J'pense qu'on écoute trop Dans Une Galaxie…

-TOI t'écoutes trop DUG….. moi je le rate tout le temps!

-Bla, bla, bla… En tout cas, moi je goûte pas à ça! de toute façon, je suis sure qu'il ne m'aurait même pas donn000000é mon 2 $! Comme l'histoire avec Babu….

-Toi pis ton Babu………

Geneviève soupira. Son amie, Marie-Chantale était exaspérante! Babu par-ci, Babu par-là, Babu. Babu, Babu, Babu, Babu……. C'était mieux quand elle disait tout le temps Orlando…

Geneviève sourit à cette pensée.

Comme beaucoup de filles sur cette planète, elle capotait sur le bel Orlando Bloom.

Et comme sa petite cousine d'ailleurs. Marie-Chantale et elle étaient aussi meilleures amies, et elles partageaient, entre autre, leur admiration pour l'acteur britannique.

Dans leur duo, Geneviève était la "Rémus Lupin"; intelligente (bolée!!!!!), souvent silencieuse, réaliste (parfois même pessimiste) et sérieuse…pour les étrangers. Avec ses amis elle aimait bien faire sa folle.

Physiquement, elle était de taille moyenne, naturellement bronzée, les yeux brun-noir, avec une impressionnante crinière de cheveux bruns presque noirs, frisés et totalement hors de contrôle. ½ heure de combat pour les coiffer à chaque fois…

À côté d'elle Marie-Chantale avait un regard vague et sur sa bouche se dessinait un sourire niais. Comme la plupart du temps, elle pensait à la photo qu'elle avait prise avec l'animateur de l'émission "Babu à bord" sur "musique plus".

De taille moyenne elle aussi, mais plus grande que Gen, elle était la "Sirius Black" du groupe. Elle avait les cheveux bruns avec des mèches blondes et châtaines et les yeux bleus.

Marie aimait beaucoup rire (d'où le Sirius Black) et elle voit toujours la vie du bon côté. Elle n'aime pas les chicanes entre amis et dans les moments critiques, elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire des conneries pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Eille! Dit-elle, Savez-vous ce que moi et Gen avons fait en fin de semaine?

-Laissez-moi deviner, commença Cassy, …..Vous êtes allez dans le bois pis vous avez fait votre niaiserie avec la roche? Vous êtes allées jouer aux échecs avec Ron? Je brûle?

-Nenon, Rogue leur a fait des avances! Dit Marilyne en pensant croche comme d'habitude.

-NON! Rajouta Marie, on est allé mais ça va marcher la semaine prochaine! On l'a transformé en Portoloin!

-Ah oui! Comment tu sais ça toi? Demanda Geneviève, rien nous dit que ça a marché.

-Mon Don en divination le dit lui!

Les trois autres soupirèrent pendant qu'elle leur faisait un sourire confiant.

-Vous allez voir! Ça va fonctionner la semaine prochaine! J'vous le dis!

-Bien sûr, bien sûr!………..

soupir collectif

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸

Et voici les RAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Chelseahedgehog: Err…….We didn't understood why you are talking about Spanish in your review but….em….. if you actually understood the chapter…well…..we hope you liked it……And we'll keep going! " Thanks for….well……reviewing…..

****

Mari-Cat: Bon….t'est assise à côté de moi en ce moment…..Tu fermes tes yeux? Bon OK, je vais te répondre…..

Et bien tout d'abord….quoi? Tu dis que tu n'aimes plus Babu? Oui? Très bien ma chère! (Nan, elle a pas dit ça, je radote)

Oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte à certains l'œil par exemple………ah non, finalement j'ai pas si hâte!"

Et pis je suis pas sûre que j'aime ça, Celbi….en tk, c toujours mieux que Celebi (comme le….pokémon Ah beurk! Je viens d'écrire ce mot!!! """"

Moi, quand je veux pas le dire au complet, je dis Celebren.

Pis c'est toi qui l'as tapé l'intro…j'ai juste dicté tu sais. On est une méga-équipe! On est…..en symbiose!!! Lol là je radote grave….. (si tu pouvais arrêter de nommer les ingrédients de tes chips au moins…..ça m'aiderait à me concentrer sur mes niaiseries)

Pis pour le festival…….bof, j'ai rien à redire! Lol.

Et ….euh…..notre harem collectif te dit Bonjour!!! ( de 50 gars qui parlent en même temps…ils font un sacré barda…..on fait la garde partagée? Je m'entends plus……. " )

Allez, la prochaine fois, on essaiera de les faire aussi longues que Albane et Clem! Lol

Je laisse le clavier à Mari-Cat pour cette review!

****

tallindel: À l'origine, le concept était beaucoup moins… hot… Tu vas voir au chapitre 2 on va dire la différence entre la première version et celle-ci… on pense que c'est la seule fiction francophone qui se passe dans une école au Canada…en tout cas, d'après nos recherches…


	3. …dépasse la fiction!

Disclaimer : Bah euh......tsé....si vous lisez une fanfic d'Harry Potter c'est que vous savez pertinemment bien quels sont les choses qui appartiennent à J.K Rowling.....fa que le disclaimer là......imaginez-vous-le!!! Grrrr...quand je pense que je vais avoir à écrire ça à chaque chapitre.......¬¬ '

Au moins, dans ce chapitre, on introduit 3 personnages qui seront...très important dans le développement de l'histoire..... le trio des hamsters banjoïstes!....Euh....en fait...c'est pas eux...

(Foule qui hue en arrière)

Euh.....m'enfin.... Vous les découvrirez en lisant!!!

((Notez aussi que les noms Samantha et Sabrina sont inspirés respectivement de « Ma Sorcière Bien-Aimée » et de « Sabrina Apprentie Sorcière »......aussi le début est inspiré par « Potter Puppet Pals »......et oui, tout n'est pas toujours créé de toutes pièces...UU ' ))

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸

Chapitre 2 : ...dépasse la fiction ! 

_La cloche qui annonçait la pause sonna enfin, et les quatre amis ramassèrent en vitesse leurs livres d'anglais et sortirent de la classe._

_-Maudits tests qu'on a à chaque cours ! C'est vraiment plate ! s'exclama Marie-Chantale._

_-Pas si fort ! La prof va t'entendre !_

_-Inquiètes-toi pas ! Elle comprend rien que l'Anglais, tu te souviens ?_

_La discussion allait bon train, et le quatuor s'apprêta à se séparer pour aller aux casiers._

_-Attendez-nous cette fois là! Dit Geneviève à Marilyne et Cassy._

_-Vous chialez quand on vous attend pas mais vous partez toujours sans...._

_**CRAC!**_

_Dumbledore apparut soudainement au milieu du groupe, coupant court la discussion._

_-Les enfants!!! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle!!!!_

_-Oh non! Répondirent-ils en chœur. Qu'est-ce que c'est professeur?_

_-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, est en train d'attaquer Poudlard! Vite! On y va!_

_**CRAC ³!**_

_Et voilà Geneviève et Marie-Chantale au beau milieu de la grande salle en compagnie du directeur._

_-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandèrent-elles._

_-Euh......je sais pas. _

_**CRAC !** Fit-il en laissant les filles toutes seules._

_**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! **_

_Ron venait de passer à côté d'elles en hurlant, bientôt suivi de...Voldemort !_

_-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Maintenant, Poudlard est à moi ! ! ! !_

_**CRAC !** Fit le nez de Voldemort lorsque Geneviève le frappa._

_-Beau coup ! Fit Marie-Chantale. Beaucoup mieux que celui du dernier rêve ! ....D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense...- elle regarda sa montre- ...Je devrais arriver dans pas long ! Envoye ! Réveille espèce de paresseuse ! Faut que tu soie en forme pour me faire un accueil digne de ce nom !_

_Et elle secoua Geneviève jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille._

-Mneuhmnieuf.....bon bon....chus réveillée....stop.....

Geneviève se releva mollement.

-Genevièèèèèève ! Marie-Chantale est arrivée ! cria la mère de celle-ci.

L'adolescente se leva du divan et se dirigea vers la porte patio du camp. (Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour qu'elle se rende compte d'à quel point son rêve était paranormal....) Au même moment, Marie-Chantale et ses parents entrèrent.

-Salut, on vient vous porter notre fille ! Il va falloir qu'on pense à vous payer une pension bientôt ! plaisanta la mère de Marie-Chantale.

Et pendant que les adultes papotaient sur leur sujet, Geneviève et Marie-Chantale se laissèrent tomber paresseusement sur le divan.

-Ouais....on aurait vraiment pas du jouer à « capture the flag » jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

-Ben d'accord.....En plus que mon oncle Jean-Yves m'a réveillée quand il a fait son café à 7h du matin........

Marie-Chantale tenta de s'asseoir d'une façon plus droite et fit un sourire à son amie.

-Eille ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! ! ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus fatiguée du tout.

-Des fois je me demande où est-ce que tu vas chercher ton énergie......

-Bah....dans une mine à énergie ! dit Marie-Chantale joyeusement.

-........Tu sais que t'es bizarre toi........Eille, en passant, tu viens de me rappeler un autre truc bizarre. Tsé, avant que t'arrive, j'ai fait un rêve......

(Bout coupé pour votre grand bonheur où Geneviève raconte son rêve et la façon étrange dont il l'a réveillée.)

-........Et là je me suis réveillée et t'arrivais vraiment.....C'est fucké, hein ?

-Mets-en ! ...On peut même pas transplaner dans Poudlard ! ! !

Geneviève qui ne s'attendait pas à ça se mit à rire, et Marie-Chantale aussi car elles riaient toujours pour des raisons niaiseuses quand elles étaient fatiguées.

Une fois leur fou rire passé, elles en eurent un autre pour aucune raison, puis encore un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que de douloureuses crampes dans les côtés les obligent à s'arrêter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme à presque toutes les fins de semaines, Geneviève, sa famille et celle de la sœur de sa mère(ou celle du cousin de son père si on regarde de l'autre côté mais bon, bref, je vais pas commencer à vous ennuyer avec ma généalogie) étaient allés à leur camp, et comme à toutes les fins de semaines, celle de Marie-Chantale était allée à leur chalet, lequel était situé à 20 minutes de là.(Avez réussi à suivre ? Au pire relisez la phrase une couple de fois...)

Ils étaient en pleine forêt, dans une ZEC (Zone d'Exploitation Contrôlée) située à une heure 15 de leur ville.

Derrière le camp, dans le petit sentier du chapitre 1 (que les filles empruntaient assez souvent), Marie-Chantale chantait allègrement (et malheureusement très fort) « Dans les bois » , et derrière elle, Geneviève pleurait silencieusement ses pauvres oreilles qui subissaient l'horrible torture.......

Et bientôt, vous l'avez sûrement deviné, elles aboutirent devant le rocher .

-Héhé ! C'est le grand moment !

-.....

-Places-toi comme la dernière fois ! Il faut....

-Je sais, je sais...la coupa Geneviève.

Les deux filles se remirent là où elles s'étaient tenues la semaine d'avant. Solennellement, elles s'accroupirent et levèrent les mains au-dessus du rocher, comptèrent à vive voix jusqu'à trois...et les posèrent sur la pierre froide........

FIN

Bin non, je niaise ! Excusez-moi mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher.....euh....hurm ! hurm ! Continuons :

_Je veux aller à Poudlard......je veux aller à Poudlard.....JE VEUX ALLER À POUDLARD ! _pensa Geneviève de toutes ses forces.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, le vent se mit à souffler et sembler tourbillonner de plus en plus violemment autour d'elles.

_Ça y est....Ça marche...ça marche....Allez....Téléportes nous....._pensa Marie-Chantale.

Le mugissement du vent et le craquement des arbres devint soudain assourdissant.....

Puis tout se calma.

Geneviève ouvrit les yeux.

-Il semblerait que ça n'aie pas marché Marie.....

Marie-Chantale ouvrit les yeux à son tour, sa petite bulle d'espoir se déssoufflant en un petit « prrttttt ! » quelque part au fond de son cœur.

-Peut-être que si on attend encore un peu ? Tsé, c'est ptêtre pas la bonne heure...

-Ben là j'ai pas l'intention de rester là à poirotter toute la journée ! Ça a pas marché !grogna Geneviève.

Elle se releva.

-J'ai les jambes engourdies à force d'être accroupie comme ça. Gémit-elle.

-Moi aussi...On va prendre une marche un peu, ça va nous dégourdir, proposa Marie-C. en se relevant.

-D'accord.

Les deux adolescentes se mirent en marche, le pas lent, un peu déçues. En fait, beaucoup déçue dans le cas de Marie-Chantale.

_On aurait vraiment dit que ça allait marcher....Avec le vent qui s'est mis à souffler et tout...._

Elle soupira. La vie continue....Après tout, ce n'est que des histoires.....

Marie-Chantale ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ouvrait la marche et Geneviève la suivait, confiante dans le sens de l'orientation de son amie.

En clair, vous le voyez venir....Marie-Chantale reçut une branche en plein ventre, directement sur son nombril qui était très délicat depuis qu'elle l'avait fait percer. Ça la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Ayoye marde ! ! ! Ma « pin » de nombril !

Après avoir vérifié si elle n'avait pas perdu le petit bijou, elle observa les alentours.

Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui annonça qu'elle était perdue.(et oui, vous l'avez bien vu venir ! (sauf ceux qui ne l'on pas vu venir...))

Elle sentit son cœur se tordre.

-Euh...Geneviève ?

Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que Geneviève n'était plus derrière elle....

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Bon....Ça fait 3 minutes que je suis cachée....Elle s'est probablement rendu compte que je ne la suis plus. Elle va penser que j'ai été téléportée à Poudlard. Quand elle va revenir, je vais lui dire que j'y suis allée mais que Dumbledore m'a renvoyée. Comme ça, elle va peut-être garder un petit doute au fond de son cœur et croire à la magie... Mais ....Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour revenir ?_

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Ayoye! Mon nombril m'élance....Imbécile de branche....C'est vraiment énervant! Ça ma jamais fait ça.... Pis c'est pas comme les autres mal de nombrils que j'ai normalement.... Pis en plus ya Gen qui est portée disparue! Faudrait que je la retrouve... elle doit être cachée à quelque part pis elle doit rire de moi.... mais ça change pas au fait qui faut que je la retrouve.... Bon! par où chuis arrivée là? Euh.... mettons par-là!_

Marie-Chantale partit vers la direction qu'elle pensait être la bonne.

-Geneviève! dit-elle à voix haute, décaches-toi! Faudrait qu'on retourne au camp!

Voyant que celle-ci ne semblait pas disposée à sortir de sa cachette, Marie rajouta:

-OK d'abord! Je vais y retourner toute seule! C'est toi la pas bonne qui va rester cachée pour rien!

Et elle continua son chemin, encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées. Plus loin, dans la forêt, elle entendait des bruits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Si elle y avait fait plus attention, elle aurait sans doute été effrayée par ces sons. Mais elle était trop occupée à retrouver son chemin et sa siamoise

_C'est bizarre... j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne jamais être passée ici... j'ai jamais vu cette souche.... Bof, j'ai juste à continuer à marcher et je vais sûrement me retrouver! Mais faudrait vraiment que je la retrouve! A peu pas être bien loin! ............. À moins que......... bah non elle est sûrement cachée!_

Soudainement, quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet et elle fut projetée par terre.

-AAAH! J'ai une branche dans le nez!

Marie se releva rapidement et regarda ce qui l'avait frappé... C'était pas très grand (Aie-euh !), et ça avait beaucoup de cheveux.

-GEN! Cria-t-elle en essayant de cacher son soulagement, t'étais tannée de rester cachée toute seule dans ton coin pis t'avais peur de ne pas retrouver ton chemin hein?

-Chut, dit-elle. Écoute!

Plus loin dans la forêt on pouvait entendre des... espèces de bruits de pas mêlé à.... des rugissements...

-On ferait mieux de s'éloigner le plus possible, dis Gen, c'est peut-être un cougar et disons que je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'en rencontrer un.

-Ouais.... Mais c'est quand même un de mes rêves de voir un cougar -Geneviève lui lança un regard féroce- OK, c'est pas vraiment mon rêve mais en tout cas... faut pas courir, sinon il y a juste plus de chance qu'il nous attaque. Pis la tu m'as pas répondu! T'étais-tu cachée?

-Oui je l'étais... je ne comprend pas comment tu fais pour être aussi.... Calme... tsé... si c'est une maman avec ses bébés on est faites!

-On a juste à faire le moins de bruit possible!

((Beaucoup peuvent croire que Marie est brave... mais disons qu'en forêt, elle gère (et cache) mieux ses émotions...

Aussi, beaucoup peuvent croire que Geneviève est peureuse... mais disons que ce bout là c'est Marie-Chantale qui l'a écrit. ; P Habituellement (en tk, en dehors de la forêt) Gen est plus courageuse mais disons que....euh....Étant aussi prudente... elle est consciente du danger qui les menace ! Ouais c'est ça... ))

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche sur un espèce de chemin dégagé qui avait peut-être déjà été un sentier il y a quelques décennies, les deux filles virent les arbres se clairsemer. Croyant enfin avoir trouvé leur chemin de retour à la civilisation, elles accélérèrent.

Et soudain, elles furent sorties du bois, baignées par le soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Le vue leur coupa le souffle.

Devant elles, le sol descendait en pente douce sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et finissait en une grande plaine herbue jaunie par l'automne, parsemée ça et là d'arbres multicolores. Deux grands lacs calmes comme des miroirs étincelait au soleil, séparés par une langue de terre. Et là, se dressait la chose la plus incroyable qui soit : un magnifique château blanc de nacre.

Bien qu'il leur était difficile de le voir à cause du soleil dans leur visage et de la distance (ainsi qu'une sévère myopie de la part de Geneviève.....), les deux filles virent qu'il était immense et très beau.

-Marie....Dis-moi que je rêve.....Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas vraiment un château en bas entre les deux lacs.....

-....

Incapable de parler, M-C se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses un moment.

-Bon, bin j'ai aucune idée si ça voulais dire que tu le vois aussi ou non, mais on ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir, dit Gen.

-Non mais ça se peut pas ! C'est impossible ! On rêve c'est sûr !

M-C fit tout de même quelques pas vers l'avant, aussitôt suivie de Gen.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO

À la fois incertaines et exitées, Marie-Chantale et Geneviève entamèrent la descente de la pente. Chaque fois qu'elles traversaient un petit bosquet, elles s'attendaient à ce que le château ait disparu à leur sortie, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait bel et bien réel.

À mesure qu'elles approchaient, les deux filles muettes d'étonnement purent en apprécier les détails :

Le bâtiment, devait faire une demi-douzaine d'étages de haut, les murs blancs percés d'un nombre incroyable de fenêtres. Il était plutôt symétrique, la partie du milieu, rectangulaire, avait une tour haute d'au moins une dizaine d'étages à chaque coin. Deux ailes, plus basses, se dressaient sur ses flancs gauche et droit. De petites tours, des balcons, des statues d'anges et de gargouilles parsemaient les murailles de l'édifice au toit en bardeaux gris-bleu glacé.

Il siégeait sur un pan de terre surélevé par rapport aux lacs, son aile gauche s'arrêtait juste au bord d'une petite falaise qui descendait dans le plus grand lac, un espèce de réseau de serres se dressaient entre l'aile droite et la forêt, et un chemin pavé se rendait au château en passant par une cour, ou plutôt un jardin de bosquets et de fleurs parsemées de statues qui s'étendait devant le château.

Elles arrivèrent sur le chemin et hésitèrent un instant. Elles se retournèrent l'une vers l'autre, et après un bref échange non-verbal (il suffit parfois de se regarder pour comprendre ), elles allèrent de l'avant d'un même pas.

Les deux filles avançaient comme des somnambules, Geneviève effleurait du bout des doigts le marbre froid des statues sur leur chemin, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient tangibles.

Marie, à ses côtés, dévorait les alentours du regard, la bouche entrouverte, trop béate pour parler...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Papa ! Regarde papa ! Il y a deux filles bizarres qui arrivent ! s'écria Samantha.

-Et elles zont même pas de robes ! ajouta la petite Sabrina sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir les intruses.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là mes chéries ? Tous les élèves sont en cours à ce moment-ci, comme vous le serez vous aussi lorsque vous serez assez grandes. Répliqua leur père d'une voix attendrie en prenant la cadette dans ses bras.

-Non papa, je t'assure ! Elles zarrivent par-là bas ! ajouta la petite Sabrina en pointant par-dessus l 'épaule de son perchoir.

Le Ministre de la Magie se retourna et braqua son regard bleu clair sur les arrivantes.

Marie-Chantale et Geneviève sentirent leur cœur bondir en voyant d'autres âmes qui vivent.

L'homme avait les cheveux châtains, et une barbe courte et bien taillée. La petite fille dans ses bras devait faire 6 ans et demi, elle avait les cheveux de même couleur, courts sur lesquels était enfoncé un adorable chapeau pointu miniature. Une autre fillette, d'environ 9 ans, aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bruns se tenait contre son flanc.

Ils portaient tous trois des robes noires et vermeilles assorties et des chapeaux pointus, finement brodés et décoré.

Le Ministre attendit que les deux inconnues stoppent devant lui avant de leur demander sur un ton à la fois bienveillant mais autoritaire :

-Mesdemoiselles, que faites-vous à vous balader dehors en pleine heure de cours ? Êtes-vous là pour nous faire visiter ?

-Euhm.....et bien....Pas ça maladroitement Geneviève.

-...C'est que..... Genre...qu'on n'est pas d'ici..... continua tout aussi maladroitement Marie-C

-Vous voulez dire que vous...vous n'êtes pas des élèves ? ? ?

-En fait.... On s'est perdues et on.....

Cette _passionnante _explication de leurs récentes aventures fut malheureusement coupée par un terrible rugissement. Et comme il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu (ni de rugissement sans bestiole qui rugit), trois énormes bêtes- d'espèces de loups/panthères entièrement noires, à la gueule généreusement hérissée de crocs et avec deux espèces de tentacules garnies de pointes barbelées aux extrémités leur sortant des omoplates (en simple, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathiques)- bondirent sur le groupe.

-AAAARRRGGGGGHHHH ! ! ! ! Oo''' hurla Geneviève en tombant à la renverse pour éviter d'être happée par l'une des bêtes.

-AAAAAAHHH ! ! ! DES MONSTRES ! ! ! ! ! ! remarqua l'observatrice Marie-Chantale.

-PAPA AU SECOURS ! ! ! cria Samantha qu'une des bêtes avait jetée à terre d'un coup de patte.

Le Ministre poussa la petite Sabrina en sûreté derrière son dos et sortit sa baguette.

-Sauvez-vous ! ! ! ! ordonna-t-il aux trois filles. EXPELLIARMUS ! ! !

La bête qui fonçait droit sur lui fut projetée trois mètres plus loin.

Il fit volte-face et envoya un éclair bleu sur la bête qui s'était attaquée à sa fille. Le monstre évita de peu l'attaque en bondissant de côté. Le Ministre leva sa baguette quand soudain, la troisième créature qui s'était faite discrète lui asséna un grand coup de tentacule barbelée sur l'épaule et la joue. Du sang gicla alors que le sorcier fut envoyé brutalement sur le sol, sa baguette magique volant en l'air.

La bête revint à la charge sur le sorcier à demi inconscient et désarmé. Il vit sa mort arriver.

Pendant ce temps, Marie-Chantale avait relevé Geneviève, elles avaient attiré la petite Samantha entre elles pour la protéger et couraient rejoindre sa petite sœur en tournant le dos à la scène.

Sabrina vit son père être frappé et hurla de terreur.

Les deux adolescentes se retournèrent et leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que la bête s'apprêtait à achever le sorcier.

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! ! ! ! ! hurlèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

Et tout devint blanc.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-Où cé que chus ?

Marie-Chantale se releva. Elle se sentait toute molle et sans énergie. Le décor alentour était brouillé et des taches dansaient devant ses yeux comme si on l'avait aveuglée avec un projecteur. Le paysage devint plus net, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise dehors, sur une allée pavée de pierres à l'ombre d'un énorme château.

-....Tu parles d'une place bizarre pour s'endormir....fit pâteusement Geneviève qui elle aussi venait de reprendre conscience.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda M-C.

-Aucune espèce d'idée.

-Et c'est qui elle ? fit Marie en pointant une forme en robe, inanimée, près d'eux.

Les deux filles se mirent mollement debout et approchèrent de l'inconnue.

-C'est pas une fille, c'est un gars.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec une robe pis un chapeau d'Harry Potter ?

Harry Potter. Poudlard. Portoloin. Forêt. Château géant. Monstres tentaculaires. Magie.

Le déclic se fit dans leurs têtes.

-C'est un sorcier ! ! ! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps, la mémoire leur revenant d'un coup.

Elles approchèrent plus près.

-AAAAH ! ! ! ! Du sang!!! fit Geneviève, montrant aussi ses talents d'observation.

-Oh mon dieu, il est blessé ! ! ! dit M-C tout aussi observatrice.

(remportant ainsi le prix de la plus observatrice par 2 à 1)

Geneviève avança une main tremblante vers l'homme pour vérifier si son pouls battait encore. Et soudain, digne d'une scène de film d'angoisse, il ouvrit les yeux et Geneviève bondit en arrière en poussant un petit cri. Marie-Chantale sursauta.

Il resta immobile un instant, fixant le vide sans même une respire, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment repris conscience....Puis il s'assit péniblement en prenant appui sur son bras valide et sembla enfin s'apercevoir que les deux filles le fixaient d'un air affolé.

-Où.....où sont mes filles????

-Euh........je ne sais pas.....

Les deux adolescentes regardèrent tout autour mais aucune traces des deux petites filles.

-Pour l'amour du Ciel.....faites qu'il ne leur soie rien arrivées..... Mes petites chéries.....je dois les retrouver......en danger......blessées.... bredouilla le Ministre.

Il tenta de se relever mais le résultat ne fit que lui arracher une grimace.

-Vous ne pouvez pas marcher dans votre état !

Geneviève poussa doucement le blessé à se remettre sur le dos.

Les deux amies se regardèrent

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Marie en regardant autour d'elle espérant les apercevoir.

-....Une de nous pourrait aller voir! Mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui! On ne sait pas ce que les monstres sont devenus et ils pourraient revenir. Et il perd pas mal de sang...

dit Geneviève en zieutant les blessures sanglantes sur l'épaule et la joue droite du sorcier.

-Je vais y aller, répondit M-C, en plus j'ai un meilleur sens de l'orientation!

-Ouais, mais ton sens de l'orientation y nous a fait se perdre!

-Qu'est....

-Pas le temps de s'astiner! Bon on arrête une hémorragie....?

-Pour l'épaule, je sais pas trop... normalement si c'est le bras il fait le lever en l'air mais.... je crois qu'il faudrait appuyer très fort sur la plaie!

-Ok. Vas-y, je vais m'arranger.

-Dépêchez-vous!.....Faut...chercher mes filles....

Et marie partit en entendant son amie soupirer.

-Bon, alors j'y vais....Je m'excuse si ça vous fait mal....

-Aouchhhh ! ! !

-Erk....euh désolée....

M-C partit vers la droite, se demandant où elles auraient pu aller...

Qu'est-ce que les enfants font quand ils on peur? se demanda-t-elle... Ils pleurent... ils se cachent.... peut-être étaient-elles cachées? M-C l'espérait, ne voulant pas faire de.... mauvaises découvertes....

Elle entendit des bruits... Elle s'approcha tranquillement. Les chuchotements (car cela semblait en être) venaient d'en arrière d'une statue. Quelqu'un pleurait... c'était des pleurs d'enfant.

-Tais-toi! Ils vous nous repérer! Fit une petite voix.

M-C se sentie énormément soulagée. Elle s'approcha plus et passa la tête derrière la statue.

Les deux petites filles sursautèrent, ce qui fit pleurer Sabrina encore plus.

-Chut, calmez-vous! Je vais vous amener voir votre papa, il s'inquiète pour vous.

Samantha s'avança la première et prit sa petite sœur par la main... Elles suivirent Marie jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouvaient leur père et sa siamoise.

Geneviève avait les bras couverts de sangs (et même jusque dans les cheveux) et le Ministre gisait toujours par terre, mais il semblait un peu moins pâle et relativement mieux avec un espèce de garrot improvisé à l'épaule et des morceaux de son survêtement déchirés pour servir de bandages. Lorsque Geneviève lui dit de regarder qui M-C avait retrouvé, il trouva même la force de se relever et leur sourire. Elles auraient sûrement sauté dans ses bras si il avait encore l'usage des deux...

Le Ministre pleurait de soulagement.

-Ils ne vous ont rien fait....C'est un miracle...Un véritable miracle venant du ciel...

Samantha tourna alors son regard vers Marie-Chantale et Geneviève.

-Ce n'est pas un miracle du ciel papa.

-Ouais, c'est de la faute à elles! renchérit Sabrina. Elles zont fait tout plein de la lumière même si elles zont pas de baguettes pis les méchants sont partis!

-Pas de baguettes....pas élèves....Pas sorcières....

-Oui papa, on a été sauvé par les deux mordues.

-Pas mordues ma chérie, moldues.

-Ce ne sont pas des moldues! fit une voix derrière eux

Elles se retournèrent (le ministre n'ayant pas assez de forces pour faire un si grand mouvement) et aperçurent deux femmes. Celle qui avait parlé semblait avoir dans la trentaine avancé. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en chignon et ses yeux noisette manifestaient la gravité. Elle portait une robe rouge vin et tenait un bout de bois, enfin, une baguette magique, dans sa main. Une autre femme se tenait à côté, dans la trentaine, mais plus jeune. Elle était grande, impression renforcée encore plus du fait qu'elle portait un grand chapeau de sorcier à boucle, dont la pointe retombait. Elle portait une robe deux pièces bleu-gris d'un tissu chatoyant, s'ouvrant au devant sur un jupon blanc. Elle portait une cravate d'un bleu foncé comme ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs avec des mèches plus pâles et coupés aux épaules. On ne voyait pas ses oreilles, seulement deux boucles très longues finissants par une étoile qui dépassaient. Elles s'agençaient avec la ceinture pendante faite de petites étoiles dorées et de petites sphères bleu foncé qui tombait sur son flanc.

-Jamia, amenez ces deux adolescentes dans le hall et qu'elles m'y attendent, je vais porter M. Noble à l'infirmerie. dit la femme la plus jeune.

La femme prononça ce qui devait être une formule et l'homme fut soulevé du sol. Elle partit et, magiquement, il la suivit en flottant, accompagné de ses filles qui courraient derrière.

-Vous avez une mine affreuse. (Ah ! Réplique de Legolas ! copyright le scripteur du SDA) fit Jamia en regardant les deux filles (dont une couverte de sang)_ Récurvite !_

Les vêtements des deux filles redevinrent impeccables sous leur yeux ébahis.

-Bon, allez, venez, leur dit Jamia.

Elle les amena jusqu'à une immense porte et les fit entrer. Les deux filles eurent le souffle coupé. C'était immense! L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur.

Devant elles, une autre porte se dressait et de l'autre côté, on pouvait entendre le brouhaha d'une grande foule. Bientôt, des jeunes de 11 à 17 ans commencèrent à sortir. Ils étaient vêtus de robes blanches et soit rouges, bleues ou grises. Tous regardaient les deux adolescentes curieusement. Jamia s'arrêta là et fit mine de réfléchir.

Elles restaient plantées là, sans rien dire....il y avait de plus en plus de regards braqués sur elles.

-Euh, madame, on pourrait pas ça M-C.

-...ailleurs ?termina sa siamoise.

Celles-ci auraient aimé cent fois mieux aller se cacher comme les deux sœurs avaient fait.

-Oh, euh.....oui, oui. Fit distraitement Jamia en faisant mine de repartir.

Quoique non, attendez !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? firent les deux filles, déçues de devoir rester là.

-Mmmm...Toi ! Prends ceci. ordonna-t-elle à Marie-Chantale en lui tendant sa baguette magique.

-Euh...okay...

-Bien, tiens-la comme ça...c'est bien. Maintenant...agite-la en disant _Expono Vester Fulminis !_

_-E....èxepauno vestaire fulleminise ! _tenta Marie-Chantale d'une voix peu assurée. Elle se sentait ridicule, comme Harry dans le tome 1...sauf qu'elle était entourée de spectateurs....

Et soudain, sans crier gare, une gigantesque volée d'étincelles rouges fusèrent du bout de la baguette, que Marie-Chantale lâcha pas réflexe de défense.

Les étincelles revolèrent partout, et toute l'assistance courut se mettre aux abris.

-AAAHHH ! ! ! JE SUIS EN FEU ! ! ! cria Geneviève dont la veste d'automne avait effectivement pris feu. Elle réussit à l'enlever et la jeta par terre tandis que Jamia s'empressait de ramasser sa baguette.

Elle lança un sortilège et un jet d'eau sur l'incendie qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

Le silence le plus total se fit tandis que la veste fumait doucement et que leur cœurs recommençaient à battre à une vitesse normale.

-Je m'excuse ! ! ! ! dit M-C à sa siamoise.

-Ma froque...

-Désolée ! ! !

-....C'est correct...j'ai rien...Et c'est rien qu'une froque...

-Bon ! Ce fut assez intéressant... À votre tour maintenant ! fit Jamia en tendant sa baguette vers Geneviève. Les deux ados reculèrent aussitôt.

-Aille minute ! Je touche pas à ça ! Si pour vous le fait que je viens de manquer passer au feu est intéressant......

-Pardon. Je ne savais pas....Enfin, je n'étais pas sûre que la réaction serait forte à ce point. Mais je dois vous faire essayer aussi. Vous n'avez qu'à pointer dans la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Geneviève anxieuse, prit la baguette en priant intérieurement que le laitier n'ouvre pas la porte au moment où elle dirait la formule. ....bien-sûr les laitiers vont porter du lait aussi aux écoles de magie perdues dans la forêt doivent être rares, mais on ne sait jamais.....

-Vous aussi. _Expono Vester Fulminis ! _Allez-y.

-_Expôno Vesterrr Foulminis ! _

Là aussi, un énorme jet d'étincelles se produisit, sauf qu'elles étaient blanches et bleues.

C'était moins épeurant la deuxième fois, Geneviève ne fit que sursauter un peu.

Les étincelles allèrent rebondir sur la porte qui se couvrit soudain de givre.

-Cool ! fit Geneviève en allant toucher. C'était bel et bien froid.

-Euh.... ouais c'est cool! Mais je préfère mon tour de magie a moi! ...cheap.

-Aie-euh ! Je t'ai entendue! Tu vas voir, je vais te congeler la tête !

-Très bien mademoiselle, c'est assez. Vous pouvez me rendre ma baguette s'il-vous-plait ? Merci. Ce fut intéressant...très intéressant. Mesdemoiselles, il n'y a aucun doute, vous êtes sorcières. Et peut-être même plus....Hum, bon, attendez ici, je vais chercher la directrice.

Dès que Samia fut partie, les deux filles se laissèrent aller.

-Marie ! ! ! On est vraiment des sorcières ! ! ! J'en reviens rien que pas !

-Moi non plus ! ! ! C'est mon rêve ! ! !

-C'est fou......ça ce peut pas.....je rêve...

-Bin, on fait le même rêve !

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

(bon j'aurais pu plus me forcer pour faire une jolie suite mais je suis fatiguée....)

-Et ça la femme qui avait amené le sorcier à l'infirmerie et qui se révélait être la directrice,

....Puisqu'on ne peut nier l'évidence que vous êtes des sorcières, bien que vous aillez échappé au système pendant tout ce temps.........et bien je crois que je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous inscrire à cette école. NordStar.

Comme mon nom de famille. Estrella NordStar. Je suis en fait la descendante du fondateur de l'école. C'était mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Et je suis en charge de l'école depuis bientôt 9 ans. Mais dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous ?

-15 ans madame.

-Ouais. Bientôt 16.

-Autant ? Et vous n'avez réellement aucunes bases en magie ?

-Bah, à part le flash blanc de tantôt....

-Totallement involontaire en plus.

-...Bah non, rien.

-Oh lala...Vous allez avoir un sérieux rattrapage à faire... Mais bon...avant toute choses, mesdemoiselles...euh...

-Geneviève.

-Et Marie-Chantale.

-Et bien Marie-Chantale et Geneviève, veuillez me suivre.

Les trois filles se mirent en marche à travers les corridors, attirant les regards des élèves à la grande gêne des deux adolescentes.

-Je crois qu'il importerait avant tout que vous visitiez l'école....vous accoutumiez un peu à la magie...dit la directrice.

-Ouais c'est assez désorientant....., approuva Geneviève tout bas.

-....Et donc le mieux serait de vous trouver un guide. Je le ferais bien moi-même mais j'ai le Ministre de la Magie gravement blessé là-haut...

-Minute? Le monsieur qu'on a sauvé là, c'était le Ministre de la Magie???? fit M-C.

-Et il l'est toujours. Répondit la directrice. Grâce à vous semblerait-il, car si je me fie à ce que lui et ses fillettes ont raconté.... Vous avez réussi un exploit, peu de gens sortent vivants d'une rencontre avec un « displacer beast » encore moins un groupe. D'ailleurs tout cela est étrange....

-Plus étrange que le fait de se faire attaquer par des monstres ???

-En effet...Normalement, ils ne sont jamais en groupe. C'est à peine si le mâle et la femelle de s'attaquent pas dans leur saison des amours.....Et surtout, ces créatures vivent dans les régions tropicales. Bien-sûr, elles ont bien pu s'échapper d'un convoi illégal vers un cirque.....

Oh, peut importe, ne vous inquietez-pas avec cela, le Ministère fera enquête sous peu....

Le flot de paroles de la directrice ne s'interrompait que pour prendre des inspirations.

Geneviève, bien que fort intéressée, fut encore plus intéressée par ce qui se passait aux alentours.

Un porte était ouverte, et dans la pièce se tenait un groupe d'élèves.

Et fait qui accrocha le regard de Geneviève...ils avaient presque tous.... Des oreilles pointues.

-....Marie!!! D-Des elfes!!!! Réussit-elle à articuler.

-Quoi? Des elfes? Où ça des elfes? Fit Marie-Chantale en regardant de côté elle aussi.

-Hé! Devant vous! fit une voix de jeune homme.

**CRASH!!!!**

Oups. Trop tard.

-Mais vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez comme tout le monde ? ? ? grommela le jeune elfe aux cheveux bruns-châtains-et-toutes-sortes-de-couleurs-du-genre-mélangées-les-rendants-indéfinnissables.

-Désolée je cher..... commença à s'excuser Marie-Chantale.

Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car son cerveau bloqua lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était tombée sur un elfe. Un très bel elfe d'ailleurs. Avec d'incroyables yeux émeraude....

Elle rougit et s'empressa de se relever.

-Oh pardon....Je suis extrêmement confuse....fit Geneviève, rouge elle aussi en se tassant de sur l'autre elfe, blond celui-là, sur lequel elle avait trébuché.

Pas de mal j'espère ? dit-elle en tentant timidement la main au jeune homme pour qu'il puisse se relever. Il prit sa main et elle l'aida à se remettre debout.

-Non, ça va, ne prenez pas le chialage de Marius au sérieux, c'est aussi de notre faute, on aurait dû s'enlever du chemin plus vite. Fit-il poliment en lâchant la main de Gen.

N'est-ce pas, cousin ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Le dénommé Marius ne répondit pas, il restait figé devant Marie-Chantale (et elle aussi).

Puis se rendant compte qu'il était fixé, il rougit encore plus et détourna son regard en marmonnant un bref

-Ouais désolé.

-Vous tombez bien, c'est le cas de le dire ! fit joyeusement la voix d'Estrella que les deux filles avaient oubliée dans toute la mésaventure.

-Puisque vous semblez déjà très proches, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, vous serez parfaits pour faire une visite guidée des lieux à nos deux nouvelles arrivantes !

Elle sourit aux deux cousins qui affichèrent le même air étonné que les deux filles.

-Nous ? Guides ? balbutia Marius.

-Et oui vous, vous ferez aussi bien l'affaire que n'importe qui d'autre, en plus vous êtes en 6ème ! Mais bon, où sont passées mes bonnes manières, je dois vous présenter !

Elle attrapa Marie-Chantale par l'épaule.

-Voici Marie-Chantale Savard....

Et attrapa Geneviève de l'autre main.

-....Et voici Geneviève Savard! Suis-je correcte ?

-Oui.

Les deux filles eurent un sourire gêné.

-Bien ! Et ce jeune homme ici présent se nomme Marius...... Marius Thalion, si je me souviens bien. Dit-elle en désignant l'elfe.

Il était un peu plus grand que Marie-Chantale. Ses cheveux châtains pâles légèrement ébouriffés lui arrivaient environ à la hauteur du menton. On pouvait voir qu'il était bien bâti malgré le fait qu'il portait une robe. Celle-ci était blanche et ample, avec, par-dessus, deux autres couches plus serrées. L'une, rouge pâle, arrêtait aux coudes et descendait de chaque côté environ jusqu'aux genoux. L'autre, d'un rouge plus foncé avec des bordures or, était à manches courtes et se terminait à la mi-cuisse avec une encolure carrée et un oiseau stylisé brodé à gauche.

Estrella désigna alors l'autre elfe à ses côtés.

-Et ce jeune homme c'est...euh....Ma...

-..xian. Maxian Cele'Elwing.

-Ah oui, merci, je ne m'en rappelais plus. Et vous êtes cousins je crois ?

-Oui. Ma mère est la sœur de son père. Approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

Maxian était plus grand et plus élancé que son cousin. Il faisait environ 5' 9 pieds, et avait le teint plus pâle. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds dorés, plus foncés à la racine, raides coupés en bas des omoplates, avec deux mèches qui lui encadraient le visage. Les traits fins, comme tous ceux de sa race, et des yeux d'une couleur qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue chez quelqu'un auparavant ; vert lime.

Il n'avait pas le même « uniforme » que son cousin.

Sa robe de sorcier était elle aussi blanche avec de grandes manches larges, avec une couche rouge en dessous qu'on voyait dépasser d'environ 10 centimètres en bas et dont les manches, serrées, dépassaient de celles de la couche blanche.

Sur la jupe blanche tombait un jupon rouge mi-long, fendu à l'avant et aux bordures or aux motifs complexes, et accrochée derrière une cape de même couleur et bordures. Le tout complété par un chandail sans manches rouge à haut-col avec un dragon or brodé à gauche du cœur.

Et pour finir, deux bracelets or autour des épaules, d'une ceinture noire à boucle dorée autour de la taille et des gantelets blancs.

-Bon, les présentations sont faites, je ne peux plus m'attarder ici plus longtemps alors bon, je compte sur vous les garçons, faites honneur à la réputation sans tache de notre race ! dit la directrice, avant de tourner les talons et partir dans un escalier.

Les filles remarquèrent alors que c'était une elfe elle aussi.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸

.....Et comme promis......

**Le Début de NordStar**....L'ORIGINAL!

C'est fait par moi (Marie-C)

Bon! Ça commençait qu'on était au vieux camp de Gen (qui servait d'abri aux souris et aux couleuvres, mais aussi de nourriture aux écureuils et aux porcs-épics) et on décidait d'aller prendre une marche dans le bois. On finissait par se perdre et arriver dans un chemin... on montait une colline et on voyait un château de l'autre côté.

Gen disait: Ouiiii! Un château! Ça doit être plein d'armures et d'épées!

Et elle partait en courant et entrait dans le château. Je la suivais et dans le hall il y avait un vieux monsieur.

Il disait: non des moldues! Oubliette!

Le sort frappait Gen et moi je me fâchais et je me mettais à frapper sur le monsieur... Il finissait assommé par terre et je prenais sa baguette. Je ne me rappelle plus trop quel sort je disais mais ça redonnais la mémoire à Gen...Et là on se rendait compte qu'on était des sorcières.... La directrice arrivait et on lui expliquait la situation. Elle nous amenait au ministère parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de nous.

Mais à ce moment le ministère était attaqué par des bibittes et on les tue toutes. Quelqu'un du ministère arrivait et nous disait qu'on les avait sauvés et il nous donnait 5000 Gallions chacune.....

.......Ouais....Ça ressemblait à ça.... J'ai coupé certains bout... comme quand on voyait deux élèves elfes (on se demande c'est qui) et je crois qu'ils venaient nous voir et nous demandaient: Vous venez souvent ici?

Disons que ce n'était pas le meilleur début du monde (Note de Gen : Pas le meilleur???? (s'étouffe de rire)).... Mais....Toute bonnes choses à un début... poche....

regarde le ciel (plafond) en sifflotant

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸

It's Rrrrrrraaaaaarrrrrrr-time ! ! ! ! 

Mari-Cat : Si tu lis ceci, ça veut dire qu'on a enfin fini d'écrire cet ¢£¼³¦ »$& de chapitre deux ! Sais-tu ça fait combien de temps qu'on travaille dessus ?! ? On a vraiment avancé à pas de tortue unijambiste paraplégique arthritique ! ! ! Ah ! Le plus dur n'est pas encore passé par contre ! Tu sais, comme l'a dit le gars dans « SuperSize Me », c'est le troisième coup qui est le plus dûr......Et mardeuh..... M'enfin, on a le harem pour nous remonter le moral ! : )

((Câlin à Kratos pour faire baisser ma tension. ))

Aaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Je dis que faire un câlin à un membre du harem devrait faire partie des portions de trucs qu'il faut avoir par jour dans le guide alimentaire canadien ! Ça fait du bien !

((Câlin à Orlando))

((Câlin à Taranis))

((Câlin à Lestat))

((Câlin à Nathaniel))

((Câl......bon ok, j'arrête.....

((Sauron qui se sauve pleurer dans son coin car s'était rendu à son tour.))

Oups.....désolée Saurounet......Eum...en tk.....où j'en était......Ah oui ! Quand je pense qu'on va avoir tout ce chiar à refaire à chaque chapitre ! Les lecteurs (lectrices) vont devoir attendre une éternité après nous ! ! ! Et en plus, faudrait sincèrement qu'on rejoue à Tales Of Symphonia ! ! ! ! ((Est en manque de Kratos)) Pis on a une tonne de dev cette année.... Pis je suis dans tellement de trucs en même temps ; la BD sur Zelda-World, le jeu collectif, les illustrations de la fanfiction, les illustrations NordStar, mon scannage intensif et coloriage de tout ce que j'ai dessiné pour mettre sur deviantart, la recherche d'images des membres du harem, le refesage dans mon agenda, kekes autres projets par e-mail et sur le net avec des gens dont je vs ai pas parlé, ect.ect...... Je suis dans le jus jusqu'aux oreilles...

Bouhouhouhou....

((Harem qui viennent me donner des ptites tapes amicales dans le dos pour me consoler...))

((Moi qui revole par terre...))

AYOYE ! ! ! ! ! Pas tous en même temps bâtard ! Vous êtes plus que 100kek !

((Harem qui est désolé.))

Bah cé po grave, je vous pardonne. Comment pourrais-je rester fâchée contre autant de beaux gars ? ......Sauf pour Babu ! Toi je te pardonne pas ! ! !

((Babu qui part à pleurer.))

Bah non bah non je te pardonne aussi, allez, pleure po, Marie-Chantale va croire que je te maltraite......

((Peter (devine lequel) amène des Klennex à Babu))

Bon.......tk....on était supposées de faire des RAR de la longeur de celles que Clem et Albane se font messemble.....Rho lalalala......

((Retourne voir plus haut))

Arg ! Mais tout ce que j'ai écrit est d'une taille ridicule ! Ah zut ! Je commence déjà à avoir mal aux bras....Mais bon....faut dire que j'écris sur Yahoo et je fais le chapitre depuis 7hoo et pis il est 1oh28 (le o à la place de 0 c'est voulu en passant.....)

Dum-de-dum dum dum dum.......non, plutôt La laaaaa lalalaaaaa.... Lalalaaaa lalalaaaaa lalalaaaaaaaa laaaaa lalaaaa laaaa lalalaaaaaaaa....T'as deviné cé quelle toune ? Je vais en faire une autre : Laaaaaaa laaaaa laaaaa lalalaaaaaaa laaaaaalaaaa lalalaaaa laaaaa...indice pour celle-là : « Table en feu » ...ben là si tu trouves po c quoi c'est que t'es pas vraiment ma siamoise ! Ah, en passant chère siamoise, faudrait vraiment que tu fasses un site (je va essayer de t'aider malgré mon horreuaire (mélange d'horreur et horaire) ) pour qu'on mette les artwork de NordStar. Pis on pourrais y mettre un forum ! Pis tout plein de guedis ! Tsé, peut-être que NordStar pourrais devenir un aussi grand succès que la Rose Noire !(Tiens ? Je viens de me rendre compte que jusque-là j'avais oublié d'enlever la fonction qui souligne le texte....Messemblais que c'était po mal rempli aussi....)

(l'enlève)Bon où j'en étais ? Ah oui, la Rose Noire ! Tsé, je suis sûre que si.... chose-là ...(l'auteure) aurait fait un site (si c'était po déjà fait), elle aurait eu plein de visiteurs. Pis tsé, au pire, ce sera rien qu'un petit truc pour chouchouter nos lecteurs pis pour le fun d'avoir l'histoire la plus hot possible ! Je pourrais faire de la pub pour NS sur ma gallerie de deviantart ! ! ! (il y a pas mal de francophones sur deviantart....) Je pourrais aussi sur Zelda-Worls mais ça me tanne un peu car je dévoile ma vraie identité dans l'histoire, pis celle de Cassy et de toi aussi...... Hum..... on aurait ptêt dû changer notre nom, comme t'as fait pour la Fille du Feu. (lol, oublie pas la pub pour NS dedans en passant !) Mais messemble que ça aurait été lette. Pis je vois vraiment po «Claudia et sa siamoise Stéphanie » genre..... lol (c'était les premiers noms qui me sont venus à l'esprit en passant (avec Georgette mais bon ya un bout au ridicule...héhéhéhé....) Ouais, faut que je guette ce que j'écris, j'ai failli parler de trucs-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-encore-parler....... Lol

M'enfin, yé rendu 11h13...faut que j'aille me coucher.....pis j'ai soif en bâtard.....

((Legolas, serais-tu assez gentil pour aller me chercher un verre de jus dans le frigo ?..merci !))

Bon, en tk....voyons voir la longeur de tout ça....

((Va regarder))

Une page et des poussières.....mmmmmm...c'est pas encore assez, hein ? Bon ben...euh.....je patcherai un autre bout quand on réécrira ! (Bah non, c pas encore fini au moment où j'écris...on est le 7..me demande à quelle date ce sera fini...hum.....)

((PATCH : 07/11/04, 1 :07 a.m ))

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! ! ! ! !

ÇA FAIT UN MOIS ! ! ! ! ! Un mois très exactement depuis que j'ai écrit la première partie de cette RAR ! C'est dingue ! Et encore, on a commencé à l'écrire il y a encore plus longtemps ! Mondieumondieumondieumondieumondieu ! ! !

Quelle lenteur ! C'est horrible !

Et j'arrive toujours pas à y croire.......on a FINI ! Vraiment fini là, c'est plus de l'anticipation !

((Harem qui vient d'arriver qui débouchent des bouteilles de champagne et font la fête))

(Ep les gars ! Modération ! (agite un doigt menaçant) Si j'en vois un seul starter une bagarre ou essayer de boire le sang du gars à côté...(Dracula la bouche grande ouverte les crocs sortis qui arrivait pour mordre Zelos se rend compte que je le vise et fait semblant de bailler pour camoufler son mouvement et s'en va, déçu) ...ou quoi que se soit qui fasse partie du « guide de ce qui est interdit de faire dans le Harem » volume 1-2-3-4 et 5 ! (On entend des soupirs et des bruits d'armes, d'explosifs, de canards en plastiques et divers autres machins qui sont lâchés par terre)) Bon ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! ON A FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! (se mets à bondir partout) C'est po possible.....pincez-moi kekun ! Argh ! Non pas toi Vincent ! T'as un gantelet en métal avec des griffes ! ! ! Non pas toi Sauron ! Mêmes raisons ! Ah pis de la marde, je vais me passer de pinçage mais merci quand même ! Bon, allez, retournez fêter avec les autres ! Bon, j'ai hâte de voir ce que Cassy, Marilyne et Myriam en penseront ! Faudra les avertir ! J'ai pas envie d'attendre, je voudrais qu'ils le lisent maintenant ! Héhéhé... Bon, je sais, je sais, yé 1h 23 am....c'est pas une heure pour se taper ce chapitre. En plus il est extrêmement long. Devine combien de pages ! (avec les RAR et tout)......20 ! ! ! ! 20 pages word ! ! C'est-tu pas assez merveilleux ! ....si il faut qu'on fasse ça à chaque chapitre....on est pas sorties du bois, c'est le cas de le dire.... Oh, je crois que le Harem viennent de commencer une game de « fessage de Brad » lol ! Je vais y aller, si je veux pas être la dernière ! Allez, à la prochaine review que t'as déjà comencé à écrire en avance ! (t'es désespérante tu sais ?) ((oups j'avais oublié d'enlever le surlignage...kin, c'est parti))

Ah mon DIEU ! ! ! ! Quand je pense qu'on a commencé 

Gedauphin : Merciiiiiiiii ! ï 


	4. Prix en argent?

Enfin ! Le chapitre trois ! Il a été écrit en majeure partie par Marie-Cat mais comme d'habitude j'y ai mis mon grain de sel…..enfin, ma demi salière :P

Disclaimer: Ba… le concept "école de magie" appartient à notre chère amie JK. NordStar nous appartient (ou plutôt à Estrella) même chose pour Marius (yé!) et Maxian (bouh! (joke)), Estrella aussi. Ouais… c'est pas mal ça….

Et juste pour votre information personnelle, dans l'histoire (pas écrite bien sûre) nous sommes rendues à la fin des vacances d'été. (Update : en fait, on a continué et la 2e année scolaire commence...enfin, commencerais en temps normal…..)

**Chapitre 3: Prix en argent?**

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent, gênés. La directrice était partie sans leur donner plus d'explication.

"On était pas supposés aller en cours nous? Demanda Maxian à Marius."

"Plus maintenant! en plus on avait métamorphose! Lui répondit celui-ci."

Les deux cousins se lancèrent un regard complice. Marius se tourna vers les filles.

"Bon! Faudrait qu'on commence! L'école est très grande et j'aimerais ne pas manquer ma pratique de Quidditch."

Et M-C le regardait parler, hypnotisée, lorsque soudain elle l'entendit dire LE mot qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

"Quiddich?"

"Euh… oui. Tu connais pas?"

"Oui mais…. Dit-elle, s'arrêtant soudain, pensant à d'autres choses. Harry Potter existe tu?"

Geneviève la regarda, semblant gênée et très découragée de la question de Marie. Cette fois ce fut Maxian qui prit la parole sans se rendre compte du coup de coude que Gen venait de donner à sa siamoise.

"Si tu veux parler de Poudlard, oui. L'écrivaine est en fait une sorcière qui a voulu faire une sorte de biographie de la vie du survivant. Ses livres on finit très connus par les moldus et le ministère fait beaucoup de pression sur elle parce qu'ils ont peur que les moldus découvrent notre présence. Vous ne le saviez pas déjà?"

Marie-Chantale et Geneviève se regardèrent, se demandant quoi répondre.

"En fait, répondit finalement Geneviève, elle et moi, tout ce qu'on sait de la magie, c'est ce qu'on a lu dans les livres d'Harry Potter. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on était certaine que ça n'existait pas… Sauf Marie qui n'arrêtait pas de nous gosser en nous disant qu'oui."

Les deux elfes les dévisagèrent.

"………Euh… bon! Finit par dire Maxian. …..Vaux mieux tard que jamais! ….. on ferait mieux de commencer la visite!"

"Ouais, rajouta Marius, parce que mon entraînement…."

"C'est correct, le coupa Maxian, on le sait! Bon - il se tourna vers les deux filles - on va commencer par aller à la grande salle."

Ils les ramenèrent dans le hall (où il y avait encore quelque trace de brûlure sur le plancher) et se franchirent vers la porte d'où les élèves étaient sortis lorsque les filles avaient fait leur premier tour de magie.  
Ce que les filles virent leur coupa le souffle. Il y avait une douzaine de tables, d'environ une trentaine de place chacune. À l'autre bout de la salle il y avait une grande table (qui devrait être celle des professeurs) ou il y avait une vingtaine de grande chaise d'alignées avec au centre, une chaise plus grande et plus rembourrée.  
Les murs étaient blancs, comme l'extérieur du château et semblaient être parsemés de plusieurs millions de petit diamant puisqu'ils brillaient. Le plafond était… en fait, on ne pouvait apercevoir le plafond. C'était comme s'il se perdait dans la noirceur. Les filles remarquèrent qu'il devait y avoir, à chaque étage, une mezzanine qui permettait de regarder ce qui se passait dans la grande salle. C'était d'ailleurs ce que plusieurs élèves faisaient.

"Hé! Cria un garçon en s'adressant à Maxian. C'est vrai que ces deux filles ont sauvé le ministre sans utiliser de baguette?"

Les cousins regardèrent les deux cousines.

"C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda Marius aux filles."

Avant que les filles ne puissent répondre, une voix autoritaire et… grincheuse se fit entendre au premier étage ou se trouvait les élèves.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là! Allez en cours! Vite sinon je vais faire un rapport à la directrice!"

Les élèves soupirèrent et lancèrent un dernier regard aux quatre adolescents dans la grande salle, ce qui fut fâcheux pour eux car la femme (oui, oui, c'est une femme) les aperçu.

"VOUS!"

"Eh merde, murmura Marius."

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ! Cria-t-elle de sa voix croassante. VENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ICI!"

"Mais madame, tenta Maxian, c'est que…"

"J'ai dit MONTEZ ICI! Continua-t-elle."

N'ayant pas le choix, ils y allèrent. Marius semblait trouver la situation amusante mais les trois autres s'amusaient moins.  
Ils montèrent des escaliers et elle les attendait en haut, avec un sourire méchant (si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire).  
Cette femme devait faire dans les 70 ans et ne peut être qualifiée que d'une seule façon : vieille frustrée. Tout, dans son apparence, respirait cela : de petites lunettes en pince-nez sous deux petits yeux toujours plissés, comme si elle scrutait toujours un petit détail croche sur tout ce qu'elle regardait, les cheveux gris, frisés, retenus dans un chignon serré, une robe noire brodée de dentelle aux extrémités, et le collet lui enserrant le cou d'une façon ayant l'air très inconfortable, la forçant à toujours étirer le cou.  
Ses mains, semblables à des serres, agrippaient une longue baguette noire, qui en fait, ressemblait beaucoup à une cravache. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas la bouche pincée comme si elle avait avalé un citron, c'est qu'elle hurlait après un (ou une) élève. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

"Alors! Je veux des EXPLICATIONS! Et vous, dit-elle à l'adresse des deux filles, vous n'êtes pas des élèves! Qu'est-ce que vois faites ici! C'EST ILLÉGAL!"

"Euh… tenta Geneviève, c'est que… on vient juste d'être inscrites ici.. et…."

"IMPOSSIBLE! VO……"

"Henriette, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?"

Un homme venait d'arriver. En fait, c'était un elfe, comme en témoignaient ses oreilles pointues. Il était ni très grand, ni petit, la peau un peu blafarde, effet accentué par ses cheveux noir corbeau, pêle-mêle, coupés aux épaules. Ces yeux étaient mauves, leur éclat étant accentué par sa robe violette, presque noire et il portait à la taille une ceinture garnie de petites bourses de cuir et de sachets qui laissaient échapper des bouffées de poudres multicolores à chaque mouvement brusque. (et parfois, elles provoquaient des étincelles mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte)

"Ce qui se passe Dorian, c'est que ces élèves -elle pointa Marius et Maxian- ne sont pas en cours et que ces deux filles sont des intruses!"

"Oh! C'est donc vous, dit-il d'un voix chaleureuse à l'adresse des deux filles. Je me dois de vous féliciter! Vous avez sauvé le ministre et ses deux jeunes filles!"

"Mais c'est impossible! Aboya Henriette. Elles ont…"

"Sauvé la vie de notre ministre de la magie et vont probablement recevoir…. l'ordre de Merlin 2eme classe! Coupa Dorian."

Geneviève et Marie-Chantale regardèrent l'expression de frustration de Henriette et l'air ahuri des deux garçons. Toutes deux était très surprise de ce que Dorian venait de rajouter… _l'ordre de Merlin?_ Pensèrent-elles, _woooooooow._

"Mais ça ne change pas qu'ils ne sont pas en cours pendant les heures de cours! Continua-t-elle."

Décidément, elle cherchait un prétexte pour les punir.

"C'est parce que nous leur faisons visiter l'école, répondit Marius."

Dorian hocha de la tête. Henriette grommela (ou plutôt grogna) quelque chose et fit demi-tour. Elle partait la tête haute et son départ aurait été réussi si elle n'avait pas marché sur sa robe et ne se serait repris juste à temps pour ne pas tomber.  
Dorian serra énergiquement la main de chacun (provoquant à chaque fois un nuage de poudre (il devait avoir des sachets cachés dans les manches)), leur dit aurevoir et partit à son tour. Aussitôt qu'il eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, les quatre adolescents partirent à rire.

"Elle aurait dû tomber! Fit Marius. Ça aurait été un beau spectacle!"

"Ouais, rajouta son cousin avant de se tourner vers les filles. Henriette est notre professeur de Métamorphose. Elle devait se rendre à son cours. Elle passe son temps à chicaner ses élèves d'être en retard mais c'est très rare qu'elle soit à l'heure pour son cours. Dorian est le professeur de Potion. Lui, contrairement à elle, il est très gentil. Un peu distrait aussi. Quelqu'un devrait l'avertir que ses sachets sont mal fermés mais c'est plus drôle de la voir faire une traînée multicolore quand il marche… Ouais…C'est ça… Mais vous aussi vous avez des explications à nous donner."

"euh… dit Marie-Chantale, on pourrait vous raconter en visitant. Parce que là, on a prit beaucoup de retard!"

Ils approuvèrent et redescendirent au premier en parlant.

"Bon je vais vous raconter l'histoire! commença Marie. C'est l'histoire de la gentille Marie-Chantale et de la méchante Geneviève…"

"Eilleuh! Fit cette dernière. Laisse moi leur raconter, je suis meilleure conteuse que toi! MOI je ne pars pas à rire tout le temps et je suis capable de tout dire sans m'arrêter pour essayer de me rappeler des affaires!"

"Tu sauras que c'est juste quand je raconte mes rêves que je fais ça! Bon OK conte leur, finit-elle par dire en voyant le regard tueur que lui lançait Geneviève."

Marius et Maxian avaient écouté la conversation des deux folles ((c'tait trop tentant à dire!)) avec un sourire en coin.

"Bon! Dit la fille aux longs cheveux ((ça aussi c'tait trop tentant)). En gros, moi et Marie on prenait une marche dans le bois et on s'est perdue. Après je ne sais pas combien de temps, on est arrivées..."

Elle arrêta de parler puisqu'ils étaient rendus devant un long corridor. Les murs, comme partout ailleurs dans le château sauf dans la grande salle, étaient fait de pierres gris-bleu.

Geneviève finit de raconter leur aventure tout en visitant. Au premier étage, il y avait les potions, la botanique (avec une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur pour aller aux serres), les soins aux créatures magiques (la salle se trouvait dehors et un petit chemin de pierre y menait) une coop où les élèves pouvaient acheter leurs ingrédients manquants pour leurs potions, des plumes, des parchemins (tout ce qui pouvait être utile dans une école de magie) et les cuisines.  
Contrairement à Poudlard, les cuisines de NordStar étaient accessibles pour tout le monde (bien sûr, il ne fallait pas exagérer sur la nourriture qu'on allait y chercher). Les cuisiniers n'étaient pas des elfes de maison, mais des vrais elfes. Ils offrirent aux adolescents des petits gâteau que les filles acceptèrent avec joie (battre trois monstres, ça vide d'énergie! avait dit Marie-Chantale).

((j'ai pas vraiment le goût de tout décrire l'emplacement des salles de cours alors je vais mettre un plan sur le forum de nordstar… et puis, vous verrez à mesure que l'histoire avance!))

La visite avait pris toute l'après-midi et les filles avaient déjà oublié la localisation de presque tous les locaux.

"Ouf, dit Geneviève, je suis sûre qu'on va se perdre à toutes les cinq minutes!"

Marie-Chantale approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Mais non, rassura Marius, vous allez voir, on s'habitue vite!"

Ce fut au tour de Maxian d'approuver d'un signe de tête.  
Une cloche retentit pour la deuxième fois (elle avait déjà sonné vers le milieu de l'après-midi). Le son semblait sortir des murs de pierre ce qui faisait très étrange. Bientôt, comme pour l'autre fois, des élèves sortirent des classes. Tous passaient à côté d'eux en regardant les deux filles curieusement.  
Celles-ci convainquirent les garçons des les amener le plus vite au bureau de la directrice pour lui annoncer que la visite était finie. Malheureusement, ils se trouvaient au dernier étage (le septième) et le bureau était au deuxième.  
Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre, ignorant les regards que leur lançaient les autres étudiants.

uOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOouOu

Une fois rendu au deuxième, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

"Euh, dit Geneviève, on pourrait rentrer."

"Le problème, répondit Marius, c'est que la porte ouvre seulement aux professeurs ou aux élèves qui ont une permission spéciale."

"Ouais mais on peut pas comme faire "Alohomora"? Demanda Marie-Chantale avec espoir."

"Ça ne marchera pas, dit simplement Maxian."

"Zut! Bah on peut pas trouver un professeur?"

"Ouais, rajouta Gen, pour une fois qu'elle a une bonne idée!"

Mais à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et… **BANG!**

"Ouch! Mon nez!"

Maxian, qui se tenant le plus près de la porte l'avait reçu sur on nez qui, maintenant, saignait abondamment. Estrella resta immobile dans le cadre de porte quelques instants, le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

"Oups, désolée! Marius, vous feriez mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Mme. Tylenol.. euh Mme Ellone devrait arranger ça… je suis vraiment désolée…"

Les deux garçons dirent au revoir aux deux filles… plutôt Marius dit au revoir à Marie-Chantale (et à Geneviève aussi mais ça c'est un détail) (Maxian aurait bien fait quelque chose mais il était un peu trop occupé à stopper l'hémorragie nasale dont il était victime) puis ils partirent.

"Euh… Bon! Dit Estrella en se retournant vers les filles, maintenant que le ministre va un peu mieux, je peux m'occuper de votre cas… Le ministre insiste pour vous voir mais nous allons le laisser se reposer et nous irons plus tard. En tant que nouvelles élèves, vous devez être répartie dans une des maisons de l'école."

"Il y a des maisons comme à Poudlard? Demanda poliment Geneviève avant que sa siamoise pose la même question…. mais avec moins de délicatesse. (ça aurait eu l'air à: Cool des maisons! C'est tu genre Gryffondor pis Serdaigle ou c'est d'autre chose? Parce que moi pis Gen on est à Serdaigle!)"

"Vous connaissez Poudlard? Ah ou c'est vrai, rajouta-t-elle, les livres… Nous avons 6 maisons. Licorne, Pégase, Dragon, Phénix, Scorpicore et Minotaure. Nous, les professeurs faisons partie de la maison des Griffons. Comme je le disais, nous allons vous répartir. Mais pour cela nous devons aller dehors."

Sans poser de questions(pour une fois), Gen et Marie-Chantale la suivirent à l'extérieur. Elle les entraîna à l'orée de la forêt et sorti un sifflet argenté accroché à une chaîne à son coup. Elle souffla dedans (quoi? vous pensiez qu'elle allait jouer au bilboquet avec?) et il en sortit un long sifflement ressemblant à une plainte. Mais le son restait beau et donnait un sentiment de bien-être.  
Estrella fit signe aux filles de rester silencieuse et au bout d'un moment, elle entendirent des bruits de sabot approchant doucement. Ce fut Marie-Chantale qui l'aperçut en premier.  
Une majestueuse licorne avancerait dans les bois en direction des trois filles. Elle était d'une taille impressionnante et dégageait fierté et sérénité.  
Geneviève resta bouche bée devant une telle splendeur. Elle qui avait déjà dessiné des licornes et qui avait jusque là jamais osé songer au fait qu'elles puissent vraiment exister. Malgré le fait que ce soit la première qu'elle et Marie-Chantale en voyaient une, elle surent tout de suite que celle-ci avait quelque chose de spécial.

"Je vous présente Chaldaei, dis Estrella. Elle a la faculté, en touchant de sa corne, de lire dans les esprits. C'est pour cela qu'elle est chargée de répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons de NordStar. Elle fait ce.. travail on peu dire, depuis la fondation de l'école et jamais elle ne s'est trompée dans ses choix."

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Chaldaei s'était encore rapprochée et se tenait maintenant près d'Estrella.

"Alors, reprit la directrice, qui veut commencer?"

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Puisque Marie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir commencer, Geneviève décida de se jeter à l'eau.

"Je vais le faire (réplique à Frodon!) dit-elle."

La licorne, qui devait avoir compris s'approcha de Geneviève qui la regardaient toujours avec des yeux ronds comme des… comme des ronds dans le fond. Chaldaei toucha la tête de la jeune fille de sa corne.

_-Je vois que ton esprit est troubléé par tant d'informations qui arrivent si brusquement alors que tu croyais presque tout savoir à propos du monde. Sache qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose de caché… jamais rien n'est sûr dans ce monde. Tu le découvriras plus profondément cette année.  
Je vois une vive intelligence ainsi que de la loyauté. Tu portes beaucoup d'attention à tes amis. Tu es sage et un peu introvertie, d'un courage prudent et une logique froide.…. Aucun doute, tu appartiens à la maison des dragons._

La licorne s'écarta un peu de Geneviève et s'approcha de Marie-Chantale.

"Attends avant de le dire, dis celle-ci à sa siamoise. On va le dire en même temps"

Sans plus attendre, Chaldaei accota sa corne sur Marie-Chantale.

_-Toi aussi tu es mélangée par tant de nouvelles informations. C'est assez compréhensible je l'avoue. Mais tu devras t'y faire parce que ce n'est que le début. Vous allez tous deux apprendre des choses qui vous choqueront... autant en bien qu'en mal.  
Tu as beaucoup de courage quand il s'agit d'accepter un défi et tu ne cèdes pas avant d'avoir obtenu la victoire. Et même si tu perds, tu garderas la bonne humeur. Tu gardes le sourire malgré les épreuves et Dame Chance marche à tes côtés. La bonne humeur et la rêverie te sont chères. La maison de Phénix est parfaite pour toi.  
_  
Elle s'éloigna et retourna près d'Estrella.

"Alors, maintenant dites dans quelle maison vous êtes. Dit celle-ci. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire et cela a été plus long que je l'avais prévu."

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et dirent chacune leur maison respective en même temps. Le temps qu'elle réalise qu'elles étaient dans des maisons différentes, elles restèrent en silence.

"On peut pas être séparées! Finit par dire Marie-Chantale. C'est plate!"

"Tu sais bien qu'on est jamais ensemble dans les cours à l'école… ce n'était pas pour changer vue qu'on est ailleurs tsé! Même si c'est une céole de magie!"

Estrella coupa leur conversation si… si…. Plate dans le fond… en leur annonçant qu'elles devaient retourner au château pour dîner.  
Le trajet se fit en silence, toutes deux perdu dans leurs pensées sombres et Estrella qui devait réviser l'horaire de la journée.

Une fois rendues à la grande salle, Geneviève et Marie-Chantale restèrent sur le pas de la porte pendant qu'Estrella se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.  
Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Estrella demanda le silence. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas tus quand elles étaient entrées dans la salle se turent.

"Je suppose que vous savez tous ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Dit-elle."

Certains élèves hochèrent de la tête.

"Bien, alors je n'en dirai pas plus à ce propos… rajouta-t-elle. Je vous déclare que NordStar accueillera deux nouvelles élèves. Nous venons tout juste d'aller les répartir. Je vous présente Geneviève.(celle-ci fit un léger signe de main). Elle appartient à la maison des Dragons. Ainsi que Marie-Chantale (Elle fit aussi un signe de main) qui elle, a été répartie dans la maison des Phénixs."

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis et Estrella s'installa à la table des professeurs. La plupart des élèves retournèrent à leur assiette mais certains continuèrent de fixer les deux filles.

"Bon! Dit Marie. Faudrait se trouver une place. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est toutes les maisons mélangée… on va au moins pouvoir manger ensemble."

"Ouais… répondit sa siamoise. Regarde là bas il y a Maxian et Marius qui nous font signe."

Marie-Chantale regarda vers l'endroit ou indiquait sa siamoise. Il y avait en effet les cousins qui leur faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Mais le problème c'était qu'ils étaient assis avec une dizaine d'autres elfes, pour la plupart. Le choc électrique contenant l'information dit un petit voyage dans son cerveau, lui annonçant qu'elles allaient aller s'asseoir avec une douzaine de gars, des elfes en plus. La lumière rouge s'alluma "DANGER! DANGER!"

"Ouais mais tsé on pourrait aller ailleurs…"

Geneviève lui répondit par un de ses regards tueurs.

"Ouais mais tu vois pas qu'ils sont comme une gang de gars… tsé… des elfes……."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, se faisant traîner par le bras en direction des deux élèves elfes.

"Nooooooon! OK, c'est correct!"

Elle regarda "La" table qui approchait de plus en plus

"Lâche moi! J'ai l'air folle moi à me faire traîner!"

"T'avais juste à vouloir suivre! Lui dit Geneviève en la lâchant."

Elles arrivèrent (trop vite) à la table ou étaient assis Marius et Maxian qui avait un joli bandage sur le nez.

"Salut, dirent Marius et Maxian à l'unisson."

"Allo, répondirent les deux filles en même temps aussi."

Il y eut un silence de "je sais plus quoi dire asseyez-vous (assoyions-nous) pour que ça règle le moment de gêne.  
Geneviève fut la première à s'asseoir, suivie bientôt de Marie-Chantale.

"Alors, dit un gars aux cheveux blond (un elfe probablement), vous nous présentez?"

Suivit une énumération des noms des gars assis autour de la table. ((que je ne ferai pas parce que dieu sait que je suis la plus poche du monde pour trouver des noms))

"J'ai pas une bonne mémoire, dit Geneviève, mais je vais essayer de m'en rappeler."

Marie-Chantale, elle regardait avec avidité le contenu de son assiette: des nouilles. Pas seulement pour éviter de regarder les autres, mais aussi parce que c'est son met préféré.

"La bouffe est bonne ici? demanda-t-elle, ne doutant pas de la réponse.."

"Exellente! lui répondit-on."

Sans plus un mot, elle "tomba" dans son assiette, savourant chaque bouchée.

"Vous avez été répartie dans les meilleures maisons, leur dit Marius en pointant le phénix sur sa robe et le dragon sur celui de Maxian."

"Ouais, rajouta Geneviève… mais on est même pas ensemble."

"La directrice ne vous l'a pas expliqué? Demanda-t-il."

"Expliqué quoi? demanda Marie-Chantale entre deux bouchées."

"Que les maisons sont jumelées deux par deux. Les Minotaure avec les Scorpicores, les Licornes avec les Pégases et les Phénixs avec les Dragons. On partage la même salle commune et les mêmes dortoirs. On a aussi plusieurs cours ensemble."

"J'ai vraiment eu peur, fit Geneviève. J'voulais pas être séparée de ma siamoise! Et vous, demanda-t-elle à Maxian et Marius, d'après ce que vous avez sur vos robes, je dirais Dragon et Phénix aussi."

"Ouais, dit Maxian, je suis Dragon et Marius est Phénix."

"On avait deviné, avec les robes. Dit Marie."

Geneviève regarda les autres elfes autour de la table. La plupart étaient des Dragons ou Phénixs mais il y avait aussi quelques Licornes et Pégases à en voir la couleur bleue de leur robes. Il n'y en avait aucun avec une robe noire et grise, donc aucun Minotaure ou Scorpicore.

Il y eut un silence, on n'entendait plus que le bruit des fourchettes sur les assiettes (et quelques mmmm de Marie-Chantale)

"Ouais! Ça vaut mille fois la bouffe de la cafée, dit-elle une fois terminée."

"Vraiment, rajouta Geneviève."

"J'voulais vous dire, dit Maxian en changeant de sujet. On a vu le ministre à l'infirmerie. Il est vraiment amoché."

Geneviève grimaça au souvenir de l'état du ministre.

"J'me demande vraiment ce qui c'est passé, dit Marie-Chantale, pensive."

Àce moment la cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours d'après midi.

Tous se levèrent et les deux adolescentes allèrent retrouver Estrella. À mi-chemin, Marie-Chantale s'arrêta brusquement.

"Gen? Demanda-t-elle. On a oublié…"

"NOS PARENTS! Finit Geneviève à la place de sa siamoise."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Estrella en l'entendant crier."

Elles allèrent rejoindre la directrice et expliquèrent la situation.  
Leurs parents devaient les penser perdu à quelque part dans la forêt et ils devaient sûrement paniquer.

"C'est que... on a pas prévenu nos parents… on est parties sans rien dire! Expliqua Geneviève."

"Ah, dit Estrella en souriant, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris soins de leur envoyer une lettre pour tout leur expliquer. Et aussitôt que nous aurons vu le ministre nous irons chercher vos affaires. Mais avant, je vais vous donner vos robes. Vous devrez obligatoirement les porter toutes les journées où vous avez cours."

Elle les amena jusqu'à la coop qui se trouvait dans l'aile est du rez-de-chaussée (Yé! Pas d'escalier à monter!)  
Elle y entra, demandant aux deux filles de l'attendre.

"Ça va faire étrange d'avoir un uniforme, dit Marie-Chantale à sa siamoise."

"Ouais des robes en plus… eurk… mais on va s'habituer, en tout cas, j'espère!"

"Moi j'ai l'impression qu'on va toujours débouler les escaliers avec ça… c'est pas drôle, on est des filles pis on va avoir plus de misère que les gars…"

"Vous allez voir vous allez vous débrouiller, fit Estrella qui revenait à ce moment."

Elle tenait deux sacs qu'elle tendit aux adolescentes.

"Ces sacs contiennent quelques uniformes, vous pouvez les faire laver quand vous voulez, vous n'aurez qu'à les mettre dans la boîte qui est à côté de votre coffre au pied de votre lit. Pour la grandeur, ils s'ajusteront à votre taille la première fois que vous les mettrez."

"Pratique, constata Marie."

"Alors, continua Estrella en lui adressant un sourire, l'école vous fait cadeau de ces uniformes, en excuse de vous avoir… oublié. Mais pour le reste de vos fournitures, vous devrez trouver l'argent pour les payer."

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard troublé…."on est dans la marde".

"T'as combien d'argent sur toi? Demanda Geneviève à son amie."

"Euh… -elle chercha dans ses poches- 25 cennes!"

"Cènes? Demanda Estrella."

"Bin oui! C-E-N-N-E: Cenne! Cent, ¢, 25 pennies, a quarter,0.01$ ou 0.0081295716 euro! précisa Geneviève!"

"Psssst! Siamoise, c'est que… Argent Sorcier! Gallions, Noises et…. Euh… Mornilles!"

"Oups, j'en déduis que vous n'acceptez pas l'agent Canadien? dit Geneviève."

"Aaah…je comprends! Vous pourrez changer votre argent moldu en argent Canadien…sorcier! Expliqua Estrella."

"Ouais mais on a quand même juste 25 cents!"

OvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvoOvo

"Voilà votre salle commune! Annonça joyeusement Estrella."

Elles venaient d'entrer dans le dortoir de leurs maisons en passant par un passage secret dissimulé derrière la statue d'un Dragon et d'un Phénix entourant un soleil (Subtil comme cachette! avaient noté les deux filles) La pièce était tout droit sortie d'un livre : Les murs de bois sombre recouverts de tapisseries rouges donnaient une impression luxe et de chaleur, sous leurs pieds, un magnifique tapis noir à longs poils (et doux remarqua Gen en se penchant pour y passer la main) recouvrait le sol. De petits îlots composés de 4 fauteuils en velours écarlate entourant une petite table en bois avec une nappe rouge étaient parsemés ici et là. Au fond, trônait un majestueux escalier du même bois que les murs, partagé en deux par une rampe en bois et fer forgé. Les deux moitiés se séparaient rendues à mi-hauteur l'une partant à gauche et l'autre à droite. Une ligne de tapis rouge au centre de chacune donnait un fini de richesse assez impressionnant à l'ensemble.

Les deux jeunes sorcières suivirent leur nouvelle directrice dans l'escalier. Elles parvinrent à un palier donnait sur une pièce de mêmes dimensions que la salle commune. Il y avait plusieurs grandes tables entourées de chaises droites. Et les murs… en fait, il n'y en avait pas. Où plutôt, ils étaient entièrement recouverts de rayons de livres. Un peu comme la bibliothèque de l'école, qui était franchement impressionnante (jamais les filles n'avaient vu autant de livres), mais en miniature.

Elles continuèrent leur cheminement vers leur dortoir. Elles montèrent et montèrent et montèrent passant devant les douches (Ewww, des douches publiques!), devant le dortoir des premières années (c'est pas ici? Aaaww), des deuxièmes années (C'eeest long!), des troisièmes années (-j'ai mal aux jambes! -j'ai mal au cœur!), des quatrièmes années (Ouais, si tu tombe, tu déboules longtemps!) et finalement (enfin!) elles arrivèrent au dortoir des cinquièmes années. (Non, en fait, c'est celui des sixièmes; nous avons décidé de mettre les cinquièmes tout en haut -QUOI? -Mais non, je plaisante!)

Sans plus attendre, la directrice ouvrit la porte, dévoilant aux filles leur nouveau dortoir. La pièce était rectangulaire et aux mêmes couleurs que la salle commune. Le tapi était aussi le même (yé! Ça va être doux pour les pieds!). Il y avait 13 lits à baldaquin (séparés par des tables de chevet) appuyés le long du mur de droite. Chacun avait des couvertures et des rideaux rouges et un coffre était placé à leur pieds. À gauche, il y avait une porte qui devait donner sur les toilettes.

"Voilà vos lit, dit Estrella qui s'était approchée des deux du fond. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour ranger vos affaires et mettre vos tenues. Je vais vous attendre dans la salle commune."

"J'prends le lit du fond!"

"Non c'est moi!"

"Bah on a juste à faire roche-papier-ciseaux!"

Après trois essais Geneviève gagna avec un ciseau contre un papier.

"C'est pas juste! Je gagne toujours à ça normalement! Se plaignit Marie en posant ses affaires sur son nouveau lit."

"Ah! Ben c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle!"

v0vov0vov0vov0vov0vov0vov0vov0vov0

Après plusieurs (vraiment!) minutes d'essais infructueux de mettre leur uniformes et après qu'Estrella soit finalement remontée pour les aider, elles partirent enfin en direction de l'infirmerie. Pour rencontrer le ministre (AAAAAH!).

La directrice, qui était devant, leur annonça qu'elles étaient arrivées.

"Tu t'en rends tu compte Gen? On a sauvé le ministre de la magie!"

"Voyons! C'est quelqu'un comme un autre! … c'est pas mieux que si on aurait sauvé n'importe qui au monde!"

"Ouais mais on a sauvé quelqu'un pareil…"

À ce moment Estrella ouvrit la porte, coupant court la conversation des deux adolescentes qui se sentirent soudainement extrêmement stressées.

"Ah c'est vous madame la directrice, fit une voix."

"C'est zelles! C'est zelles! Chantonna une petite voix familière."

Elles entrèrent. Une femme (celle qui avait parlé) se tenait au milieu avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle était vraisemblablementl'infirmière de l'école à voir son uniforme.Près d'elle se trouvait Samantha et Sabrina qui semblaient avoir été interrompues dans leur jeu.

"Nous allons vous laisser, rajouta-t-elle."

"Merci Kathy, lui répondit Estrella."

Et elle quitta la pièce, suivie par les petites filles qui paraissaient l'agacer au plus haut point.

"Approchez, fit le ministre qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué en entrant."

Il était étendu, recouvert de bandages, dans un lit au fond de la pièce. Il abordait un air joyeux qui incita les filles à avancer rapidement jusqu'à lui.

"Ahah! Voilà mes sauveuses! S'exclama-t-il gaiement lorsqu'elles l'eurent rejoint."

"Je vois que votre état n'est pas aussi grave que ce qu'on aurait pu craindre, plaisanta Estrella."

"Ah! Cela est grâce à nos deux courageuses jeunes demoiselles ici présentes!"

"Euh… de rien! C'était tout naturel! Assura Geneviève."

"En plus on ne sait même pas comment nous avons fait. Dit Marie-Chantale, parlant intelligemment pour une fois."

"C'est sans importance! Dit-il avec un sourire radieux. Le fait est que grâce à votre intervention involontaire ou pas, j'ai deux fillettes ici qui ne se retrouveront pas orphelines et pour cela, vous avez droit à toute ma gratitude."

Les deux filles rougirent et sourirent timidement en marmonnant diverses formules de politesse.

"Elles mériteraient donc.., reprit-il en regardant Estrella, disons… l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe!"

_QUOI?_ Firent les voix mentales de nos deux héroïnes.

"Mais euh…………."

"C'est que, continua Geneviève face au "euh…" très éloquent de sa siamoise, nous ne pouvons pas accepter…"

"Huh? Et pour quelles raisons? Fit le Ministre d'un ton déconfit."

"Ben… on n'a pas vraiment fait l'acte héroïque d'une façon volontaire… en soi."

"Ouais on sait même pas ce qui c'est passé…"

"Eh bien… -le ministre avait l'air sincèrement déçu- je ne vous forcerai donc pas à accepter une récompense dont vous vous sentez indignes…. Mais faites-moi au moins le plaisir d'accepter le prix en argent!"

"Euuh? Prix en argent?" ((d'où le magnifique titre du chapitre))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les filles prirent avec curiosité le grand anneau d'or que leur tendait Estrella.

"Ceci, expliqua-t-elle, est un Portoloin spécial pour l'usage des élèves de NordStar. Je l'ai déjà ensorcelé pour qu'il vous mène auprès de vos familles. Je viens avec vous. J'ai des choses à mettre au clair avec vos parents. Alors! Nous partons dans….4-3-2-1…"

Les filles reconnurent l'étrange sensation d'être tirées par le nombril qu'elles avaient expérimentée quelques heures plus tôt dans la forêt.

BOUM!²

"Aie! L'atterrissage est plutôt rude! Dis Geneviève en se relevant"

"Ouais! Râla M-C en se relevant elle aussi!"

"GEMNEAVRIÈVIE-CHANTALE!"

Les deux mères avaient crié en même temps en les voyant apparaître (pas très joli comme résultat).

"Maman! Répondirent-elles en se jetant dans les bras de leur mamans respectives."

Bientôt ce fut un attroupement familial autour des deux apprenties sorcières et ce ne fut qu'après maintes accolades, maints pleurs et maints bisous mouillés que l'assistance remarqua la présence d'Estrella qui se tenait en retrait, émue par une telle démonstration d'amour… (Même leur cousin inexpressif avait manifesté une émotion!)

Les parents s'installèrent à table avec la directrice qui leur expliqua la situation. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient installées dans le salon avec leur cousin et le frère de Gen (donc le petit cousin de Marie-Chantale).

"Vous avez tu des "baguettes magiques"? Demanda Philippe (le cousin inexpressif)"

"Pas encore, répondit Marie, mais on va sûrement finir par en avoir!"

"On a été capable de faire de la magie sans!"

"On abattu des monstres même!"

"Hein? Des monstres? Là vous nous niaisez! Dis Jean-Christophe (le frère de Geneviève)."

"QUOI?"

Les cris que poussèrent les parents à table et les regards qu'ils lancèrent à leurs filles montrèrent qu'Estrella venait de leurs annoncer la même chose.

"Hihihi! Fit Marie-Chantale. Oui c'est vrai!"

"Sauf qu'on a pas fait exprès, **hein** M-C?"

"Ouais… mais j'ai mit ta manche en feu volontairement! Euh… oups! Non! Frappe-moi pas! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! J'ai fait du feu volontairement! Pis toi de la glace!"

"Moi il me fait une preuve! Fit Philippe."

"Faudrait essayer sans baguettes! Dit Marie-Chantale. C'est quoi qu'il fallait dire dont?"

"Atta peu! Je pense que je m'en souviens! C'était un truc du genre: emm.. _expôno vesterr fulminis?_ **EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"**

Le verre de jus de pomme qu'elle tenait explosa pour laisser tomber une énorme… pomme?

"Aaaah!"

"C'est quoi ça?"

"Bâtard kessé qui vient d'arriver!"

Pendant que tout le monde s'attroupait autour d'eux, la pomme était entrain de germer et d'engendrer un pommier en plein milieu du salon!

_"Finite Incantatem!_ Fit Estrella avant que le pommier prenne de trop grandes proportions pour la hauteur du plafond."

L'arbre disparu, laissant une flaque de jus et des éclats de verre par terre.

"Geneviève! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda la mère de celle ci."

"Oui, nous aimerions le savoir, rajouta Estrella, et comment surtout."

"Bah… j'ai juste dit la formule que Jamia nous avaient demandé de faire ce matin pour voir si on était des sorcières… Et mon jus de pomme s'est transformé en pomme… qui s'est transformé en arbre."

Estrella resta pensive quelques instant.

"Eh bien, commença-t-elle. Vous feriez mieux de vous abstenir de prononcer des formules jusqu'à ce que vous ayez vos baguettes. Il se fait tard, nous devons être de retour au château pour le souper et nous devons aller à vos maisons car si j'ai bien compris, ici ce ne sont que des résidences secondaires et la plupart de vos affaires ne se trouvent pas ici."

"Exactement. Approuva Marie-Chantale, Geneviève étant encore sous le choc (comme tout le reste de la famille d'ailleurs)."

Mais l'annonce du départ les ranima et ce fut encore un amas de colleux général, de pleurs (surtout pour les mères) et d'adieux.

"Mais non, fit Marie-Chantale devant sa mère qui n'était pas certaine de vouloir l'envoyer, on va revenir les fins de semaines de temps en temps comme l'a dis Mme. Estrella tantôt. Et on va revenir aux fêtes! Et s'écrire plein de lettres!"

"On pourrait au moins avoir un dernier repas avec notre famille! Proposa Geneviève"

"Désolée, répondit Estrella, vous avez déjà assez manqué de cours et vous avez beaucoup de rattrapage à faire. Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

"Mais vous aimeriez la cuisine de ma mère! Continua Geneviève."

"Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'ai un travail de directrice à faire et vous… vous avez plein de choses à apprendre."

Sur ce, Estrella fit un autre portoloin (après d'autres adieux déchirants et après avoir ramasser leurs choses qui se trouvaient au camp) qui les emmena chez Geneviève. Celle ci prépara ses affaires (prenant bien soins de prendre ses dessins, une profusion de feuilles blanches et ses crayons) pendant que les deux autres sorcières l'attendaient.  
Ensuite ce fut le tour de Marie. Leur atterrissage fut meilleur que les deux autres (faut croire qu'on s'habitue) et elle se dépêcha de préparer elle aussi ses choses.

Puis, elles retournèrent au château. Cette fois, l'atterrissage fut parfait. Elle firent un "top-là!" et s'installèrent sur les deux chaises devant le bureau de la directrice comme celle ci leur avait demandé.

"Bien! Fit-elle. J'ai encore quelques détails à vous faire part. Je vais commencer par le courrier. Les lettres que vous enverrez, à moins de les envoyer à l'aide de votre hibou ou de celui d'un ami, seront acheminé jusqu'à Montréal. Les gens là bas les enverront ensuite à leurs destinataires. C'est une manière de garder le secret. Comme ça, vous pouvez correspondre avec quelqu'un en lui disant que vous allez à un collège spécial à Montréal. Les lettres que vous recevrez, à moins encore d'avoir un hibou, passeront par cet édifice avant d'être envoyé ici et distribué le matin par la personne responsable de votre maison qui prendra aussi les lettres que vous voulez envoyer. Vous comprenez?"

"Ouais, c'est une sorte de facteur."

"Facteur? Enfin bon, encore un de vos mots moldus! Demain vous irez à Nuhtshimitsh, le village de l'autre côté du lac, pour acheter vos fournitures. -elle leur donna la liste des choses obligatoires- et vos baguettes. Vous utiliserez le système de navette à dos de Griffon."

"Cool! S'exclama Geneviève. On va voir des griffons! Et monter dessus!"

"Eh! J'voulais le dire! S'offusqua l'autre."

La directrice sourit face à l'amitié qui liait les deux filles et leur donna congé. Elles partirent en direction de la grande salle.

"On va aller magasiner! Dit Marie toute contente!"

"Ouais! Dans un village sorcier en plus! La seule fois où je vais aimer magasiner!"

"Avec les 5000 Gallions que le ministre vient de nous donner chacune à dépenser!"

o¤0o¤0o¤0o¤0o¤0o¤0o¤0o¤0o¤0o¤0o0¤o0¤o0¤o

FINIT! On aurait finit avait si on aurait pas autant perdu notre temps mais c'est fini pareil!

Les RAR !

Mari-Cat : Tu vas me détester mais il est comme totallement tard (passé 1h du matin)et je suis comme totallement fatiguée, je viens deréécrire tout les tirets au bébut des phrases qui avaient disparus, et ils ont encore disparus alors j'ai dû remplacer le tout par les "" à chaque maudite ligne de dialogue ce qui m'a complêtement tué le braset je suis comme po capab de te pondre une rar de 85 000 pages mais je te remercie bin gros pour la tienne et elle est très drôle et le bourt avec Kegolas m'a fait bin rire et te diras à Doris « D¼³¢SD54S » de ma part et j'ai tjrs pas retrouvé c ki la personne mystérieuse et c ça ki est ça et j'ai même po le harem mais il te disent salut quand même…..

CaB : Woohoo ! La clef de la ville ! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAH ! On va la barrer pis jeter la clef dans le puits de Sadako comme ça pu personne pourra jamais y entrer ! …ni en sortir d'ailleurs…. Ce qui en fin de compte ne me sert à rien pentoute….. :s ….Euh….Sadakooooo ? Tu me rends gentiment la clef siouplaiiiiiit ? Sans me tuer ? Pweeeeeez ?

….tk, pour les tirets et autre trucs étranges, c'est qu'ils disparraissent pour une raison X mais c'est énarvant en / »(¢….. Par contre j'accepte toute la responsabilité des fautes de frappe. U-U

Gedauphin : Merciiiii ! J'espère que tu continue de suivre notre fic affreusement longue à écrire !

Mymy : Merci beaucoup ! C'est triste, on a commencé l'histoire avant que tu soits parmi nous…faudrais trouver un moyen de te patcher…..ou tout simplement modifier un peu le début de notre ça on pourrait faire des allusions à toi aussi ! héhéhé ! Merci de nous lire pareil :D


	5. Section 248BJ34

El Taro Adun cher lecteurs! (si vous connaissez pas StarCraft, et ben imaginez-vous que je vous ai dit bonjour, ça va faire pareil… :P )

Alors, voilà enfin le chapitre 4 (Quatre, four, quatro! Ouaaaiiiisss!)

Dans ce chapitre désigné par mon chiffre préféré (ouh, que c'est important à savoir! XD )…..ben sérieux, je trouve qu'il se passe pas grand-chose! Mais bon, j'écris ceci avant le chapitre, alors qui sait si un brin d'inspiration viendra se loger dans mes écrits et ajoutera rebondissements supplémentaires…..

Héhéhé!

Sinon, information en passant, au moment où j'écris ces lignes (Minuit 11 minutes du 23/05/05 ), la version « orale » de NordStar…**TOUCHE À SA FIN! **Et oui! Inconcevable pour vous, mais vrai! Lol! Et croyez-moi, à ce point, l'histoire va attendre son climax! MWAHAHAAHAHAHA! Lol, tant de choses se sont et vont se passer….et vous ne savez pas encore! J'ai tellement envie de vous en donner des extraits….mais NON! Chaque chose en son temps….patience mes enfants, patience….. ((M-C dit: Moi je peux vous en dire un passage! C'est : _Marie-Chantale alla chercher son balai._ Vous allez voir, c'est un bout hyper important dans la suite!))

**Disclaimer **: Ah ! _Superbe! _Seulement le chapitre 4 et j'en ai déjà marre des disclaimers! XD Bon, laissez –moi vous dire une chose qui va vous jeter à terre : Je suis en réalité J.K. Rowling et l'entier univers d'Harry Potter m'appartient! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sachez donc en primeur Ron et Hermione voudront sortir ensemble dans le livre 6 mais ils découvriront qu'ils sont enfin demi-frère et demi-soeur et que leur réels parents ne sont nuls autres que... Lord Voldemort et Madame Rosmerta ! Madame Rosmerta se trouvant en fait à être une demie harpie totalement maléfique qui contrôle son mari tel un pantin pour conquérir le monde! Harry devra donc faire le choix déchirant de tuer les parents de ses amis ou de les inviter à un souper Tupperware pour faire la paix!  
Et Sirius découvrira de l'autre côté du voile, qu'il a échoué sur une plage des Caraïbes avec James, Lily et Elvis Presley, tous vivants en bonne santé!  
Et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé dans tout ça? Et bien c'est Hagrid, fils de la Reine du petit Royaume des Gros géants, le parc d'attraction pour nains myopes le plus populaire au pays!

……..naaaaan, je radote, je ne suis pas Rowling, je viens d'inventer ça à propos du tome 6 alors ne partez pas de rumeurs (lolol XD) et ce qui lui appartient ne m'appartient pas alors…c'est ça qui est ça… Oui c'est triste, je sais….. lol

**Chapitre 4 : Section 248-BJ34**

C'était comme dans un rêve. Marie-Chantale et Geneviève avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à se balader dans l'école, et la fin des cours venue, soupèrent en compagnie de leurs futurs camarades de classe. Puis ils retournèrent au dortoir avec les Dragons et Phénix. Marius se fit un devoir de leur présenter tous leurs compagnons. Les noms dansaient dans leur têtes, elles n'arrivèrent pas à se rappeler de tous le monde mais notèrent les plus importants : c'est-à-dire ceux qui étaient en cinquième année avec elles.

Dans leurs collègues masculins, il y avait, bien sûr, Marius et Maxian. Ainsi que quelques autres elfes : Sennias, un jeune elfe tapageur aux cheveux presque roux, Khalid, un petit brun qui semblait franchement timide et bégayait un peu (il tentait de se dérober subtilement aux présentations mais nul ne peut échapper à Marius!) et Renalis, grand, sombre, aux yeux pairs, qui lançait des regards en coin aux filles.

Les humains étaient plus nombreux : Nicolas, un grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns frisés et à l'énorme sourire, Andrew, dont les cheveux retombaient tellement sur les yeux qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas foncer dans le mobilier, Dominic, un brun bouclé, à lunettes qui serra la main de Gen pendant au moins 2 minutes en lui parlant du merveilleux lien que la magie et l'informatique pourrait faire, son ami Billy qui préférait plutôt vanter le Quidditch à Marie-Chantale, Jack, au teint basané et aux grands yeux noirs et finalement, Alexander, au fort accent Britannique et aux cheveux châtains attachés en une petite queue.

Du côté des filles, on pouvait noter Jahera, une elfe rousse qui semblait avoir un faible pour Khalid , à voir le regard assassin qu'elle avait lancé aux filles lorsqu'il leur a serré la main, Janie, qui avait les cheveux courts et parsemés de mèches aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, Ellanore, une elfe aux cheveux platine, presque blancs et à la peau si pâle qu'elle paraissant n'avoir jamais vu le soleil, Catherine, une humaine châtain-roux à l'air très sympathique qui portait un chapeau vert bouteille malgré son uniforme blanc et rouge, Elizabeth, humaine aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air un peu hautaine mais elle accueilli chaleureusement les 2 nouvelles quand même, Kristelle, une elfe qui parlait d'une étrange voix éthérée, un peu comme le ferait Trelawney si elle existait (minute! Elle a déjà existé!), Maria dont le teint et l'accent trahissait ses origines castillanes, Kate, une petite blonde à l'air enjoué, Annika, une demi elfe aux racines amérindiennes, Lisandre, une elfe aux cheveux presque bleus-argent et aux paupières lourdes, et finalement Alexia, une blonde frisée dont le parfum sentait très fort le bois de rose…

Vint le temps du coucher, où le troupeau de filles de 6ème se rua sur les toilettes, forçant les autres à attendre…Puis nos héroïnes (pas très héroïques en ce moment je l'avoue) firent leur ablutions du soir et allèrent se coucher. Leur première nuit à NordStar. C'est seulement une fois emmitouflé dans ses couvertures que Geneviève réalisa qu'elle allait vraiment rester dans cet endroit étranger à partir de maintenant. Elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais se ravisa d'en parler en voyant que sa siamoise était trop occupée à pester contre le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul oreiller dans ce lit et qu'elle avait oublié le sien chez elle et qu'elle allait mal dormir et que c'était pas bon pour sa scoliose, et qu'elle allait se péter la tête, et etc. ,ect.

…..leur première nuit à NordStar, et loin d'être leur dernière…..

O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O

Marie-Chantale se retourna pour la millième fois dans son nouveau lit. Pas parce qu'il était inconfortable, au contraire. Son cerveau avait trop de choses à assimiler. En une journée, sa vie avait complètement chamboulé. Sa voisine de lit, Janie, ronflait depuis déjà quelques heures et à tout bout de champ Maria disait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Se disant qu'une petite marche jusqu'à la salle commune l'endormirait peut-être (une chose certaine, les escaliers l'épuiserait) elle se leva et sortit silencieusement du dortoir. Elle descendit les escaliers, prenant bien gare de ne pas tomber. À sa grande surprise, la salle d'étude n'était pas encore vide. Il y avait encore quelques élèves de septième année qui semblait travailler sur une recherche en histoire de la magie. Elle reconnu Cartaël (un élève de 6eme dans la maison des dragons. Il avait un chapeau de sorcier à bout carré sur une cape, capuchon relevé, qu'il ne quittait jamais) qui lui fit signe en la voyant.

-Alors, demanda-t-il, problème d'insomnie?

-Je pense que je suis juste trop speedée! J'ai hâte à demain!

-J'te comprend, ajouta une fille dont Marie-Chantale n'était pas certaine du nom, découvrir comme ça qu'on est une sorcière!

-Et battre des monstres!ajouta un autre.

-C'est vraiment un exploit. S'exclama une élève, se joignant à la discussion.

-Et sauver le ministre de la magie aussi!

Marie n'avait plus aucune idée des noms des autres élèves qui lui parlaient. Ils semblaient tous en admiration devant elle (ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment).

-Ouais mais ça serais plus pratique si je saurais comment on a fait! En plus que j'ai jamais fait de magie de ma vie! En tout cas je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… Vous devez avoir hâte de finir ça!

-Ouais surtout que c'est à remettre demain, marmonna Cartaël.

Marie reprit son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune. Il y avait une seule personne entrain de lire sur un fauteuil. En regardant mieux, elle reconnut Marius.

_Merde! _Pensa-t-elle_. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose!_

Elle hésita entre partir à courir et aller lui parler.

-Tu ne dors pas? Demanda-t-il.

_Trop tard._

-J'avais soif, inventa-t-elle, est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau quelque part?

-Il y a des pichet là bas, ajouta-t-il en pointant une table dans le fond, avec des verres à côté.

Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers les deux cruches. L'eau contenue dans l'une des deux semblait un peu brouillée.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une différence entre les deux? Demanda-t-elle encore. J'vas tu aller m'empoisonner ?

-Il y en a une avec un zest d'orange dedans.

-Ah bon? Bin c'est elle que je prends!

-Bon choix! C'est la meilleure! Fit Marius en lui lançant un grand sourire.

Elle se prit un verre et vida l'eau dedans. Trois glaçons tombèrent mais comme elle en voulait plus elle agita le récipient pour qu'il y en ait plus. Avec sa maladresse légendaire, elle renversa la cruche un peu trop ce qui, normalement aurait fait un joli dégât d'eau. Elle regarda sur le sol. Aucune trace de mouillure. Elle reposa le pichet (qui s'était magiquement rempli de nouveau) sur la table hésita quelques instants, le reprit et le retourna complètement à l'envers.

-Aaaaah ! Cool! C'est magique!

M-C entendit Marius rire en arrière. Elle réalisa qu'il avait probablement regardé toute la scène (_j'ai dû avoir l'air intelligente moi!)_.

Elle alla le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui.

-Ça l'empêche les dégâts, expliqua-t-il. Aussi ça nous évite de faire des guerres d'eau.

-C'est pratique pour des incompétentes comme moi!

-Tu ne dois pas être si pire que ça? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah…. Oui. Je suis du genre à prendre mon fer à friser du sens qui brûle quand ça fait 15 minutes qu'il chauffe au maximum.

Il rit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était sérieuse.

-T'as pas vraiment fait ça? Bah c'est un peu comme se tirer dans une rivière quand on en sait pas nager!

-Aller se promener dans les escaliers quand tu es bébé avec une marchette.

-Voler la baguette de son père, lancer un sort et finir avec une trompe à la place du nez et une coupe champignon.

-Ne pas être capable de dire une expression ou un proverbe comme du monde.

-…

-Ah! Ah! T'en trouve plus hein? Ria Marie.

-Non! Mordre son cousin!

-Bah ça je l'ai déjà fait aussi!

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant, réalisant qu'ils venaient de raconter les pires choses qu'ils avaient fait simplement pour savoir qui était le plus incompétent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Ouais, ça se fait du fun ici!

C'était Cartaël.

-Si tu avais entendu la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir tu aurais rit aussi, dit Marius.

-Peut-être, dit-il en baillant. Moi je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit!

Le deux autres lui répondirent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire de même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin (ouais, on a enfin terminé cette ….interminable nuit :P) les filles furent réveillées par le coucou d'Alexia. Celle-ci tenait à se lever aux aurores pour aller se pomponner dans les toilettes. Marie et Gen ne purent se rendormir, et après avoir réalisé qu'elles allaient magasiner, elles n'en eurent plus envie non plus, et se levèrent. Elles descendirent à la salle commune.

Elles remarquèrent qu'elles étaient les seules encore en pyjama, tout le monde avait revêtu leur uniforme….elles remontèrent à la hâte.

15….(maudites robes)…20…(vielle affaire de bouette po mettable!)…25 minutes plus tard, elles redescendirent à la salle commune. Marie agrippa alors Gen par la manche, passa devant Marius sans même le remarquer (!) et l'entraîna devant…les cruches d'eau magiques.

-Gen! Regarde! C'est magique!

Et elle jeta le contenu de la cruche au visage de Gen.

-AAAAAAAAH! C'est qui te pr…heuin! Chu même po mouillée!

-Regarde! Ça renverse pas! Dit Marie en renversant la cruche.

-Cool! J'veux essayer! S'exclama Geneviève en lui volant ladite cruche des mains. PENSE VITE! Cria-t-elle en lui envoyant au visage.

**PLOOOOOOOOUUUUUUTCH!**

-AAAAAAAHHH! C'est froid!

…Gen regarda la cruche vide dans ses mains et sa siamoise détrempée devant elle…

-VIEILLE FOLLE!

-Oups! Désolééééééééééééééééeeeeeeeee! Je comprends pas qu'est-ce qui a pas marché…s'excusa Gen.

-Bah au moins je vais sentir les oranges… dit Marie en enlevant le quartier d'orange collé dans son front.

Les deux filles remontèrent donc au dortoir (chu tannée de monter les escaliers! Pourquoi ya pas d'ascenseurs! pleurnichait M-C), Marie se changea, elle redescendirent à la salle commune et alors LÀ elles furent officiellement en retard pour le déjeuner.

Arrivées à la Grande Salle, elles évitèrent la table des garçons qui avaient été témoins de l'accident pour éviter de se faire tanner avec ça et déjeunèrent dans leur coin. Puis la cloche sonna, et les élèves quittèrent la salle, laissant Marie et Gen assises toutes seules.

-Euh…comment on se rend là-bas? Estrella vient-elle nous chercher?

-Eeeemmmmmmm……

-AAAah les filles je vous avait oubliées! Fit Estrella en entrant en trombe dans la salle.

-Ah ben voilà la réponse!

-Avant de partir, je dois savoir dans quelles options vous allez vous inscrire. Vous aurez huit cours obligatoires et deux cours optionnels. Vous avez le choix entre Ancienne magie médiévale, Arithmancie, Divination, Duel, Études des moldus -Je ne crois pas que vous en ayez besoin-, Études des Runes et Soins aux créatures magiques.

-Whou! Ancienne magie médiévale! S'exclama Gen.

-Non, soins aux créatures magiques!

-Bah là on en a deux des options! fit Geneviève. On n'a qu'à prendre les deux!

-ok!

Estrella nota quelques mots sur un parchemin et regarda à nouveau les deux filles.

-Je vais vous mener à l'enclos des Griffons, suivez-moi les filles!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-OOOOOoooooOOOOoooooooh! (attention, là c'est dans le dialogue!)

-Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas? Fit Estrella en caressant affectueusement le cou d'un énorme Griffon au plumage doré.

-AAAAh trop mignon! Fit Geneviève.

-Mignon? Sont cool!

-Contente de voir qu'ils vous plaisent les filles! ..Et vous semblez leur plaire aussi! Remarqua Estrella en voyant que les bêtes se massaient contre la clôture pour se faire flatter le bec.

Venez, je vais vous présenter! Dit-elle en tirant le loquet de la porte.

Les filles suivirent leur directrice, qui les mit vite en confiance avec les énormes créatures mi-aigles, mi-lions. Ils étaient pour la plupart très dociles, et affectueux. Seuls quelques-uns d'entres eux restaient au fond de l'enclos en considérant les nouvelles venues d'un air dissuasif.

-Ce sont des femelles en fait. Les mâles sont un peu trop ombrageux, indociles et ils ont tendance à se battre entre eux. Expliqua Estrella. Choisissez une monture parmi celles-ci, les autres au fond de l'enclos viennent de pondre et ne sont pas très sociables.

-Comment yont fait si ya pas de mâles? Demanda Marie-Chantale.

-On garde les mâles attachés dans un bâtiment plus loin pendant la journée. Les petits naissent et grandissent dans la couveuse. Bon! Assez d'explications, trouvez-vous une monture, je vais vous aider à monter.

-Moi je veux celle-la! Dit Marie-Chantale en parlant du griffon (enfin, la griffonne) doré dont elle flattait le cou.

-Très bon choix, c'est la fille de ma monture habituelle, Triska. Elle s'appelle Chabath. Je vais la tenir pendant que tu montes en selle. Si tu sens qu'elle n'est pas solidement attachée dis-le moi, je vais resserrer le harnais. Ah, et tu a choisi, Geneviève?

-Euh….fit Geneviève qui avait manifestement plus envie de faire des câlins à tous les griffons présents que d'en choisir un. Bah, celle-ci alors!

Geneviève amena par la bride un énorme griffon gris et blanc.

-Son nom est Lanias. Elle a tendance à gigoter quand on essaie de la monter, tu n'as qu'à dire _Sedh_! pour qu'elle se calme.

-C'est noté.

Estrella l'aida à monter en selle, leur expliqua comment faire arrêter (tirez sur la bride et dites _Daro_! ) et accélérer leur destrier (un petit coup dans les flancs et dites _Avorn_! ), puis monta sur Triska.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Nuhtshimitsh (le village sorcier (voir l'intro)) et là, je vais vous laisser…Je vais voir un vieil ami, que je n'ai pas vu depuis…oh, l'époque où j'étudiais encore.

Bon, pour faire décoller votre Griffon dites _Revia_ !

Le Griffon d'Estrella s'élança sur son ordre, ouvrit ses grandes ailes et quitta le sol.

-N'oubliez pas de bien vous accrocheeeeerrrrr ! leur cria-t-elle juste avant son envol.

Marie-Chantale et Geneviève s'interrogèrent du regard, resserrèrent leurs prises et crièrent d'une même voix : «_ Revia ! _»

Leur premier envol se fit non sans quelques cris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Émerveillées, les deux filles virent leur reflet filer sur le lac alors qu'ils le survolaient. Geneviève a tenté de persuader sa siamoise d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ce sont ces exclamations d'émerveillement qui l'ont vraiment convaincue à le faire. Et elle ne l'a pas regretté.

Leur montures suivaient Estrella et Triska en tête de formation, elles semblaient connaître le chemin, les filles n'avaient donc rien à faire sauf profiter de la vue. Elles passèrent par-dessus une forêt en faisant s'envoler les oiseaux, et à la tristesse des deux humaines (leur premier vol ne fut pas assez long à leur goût!) et virent apparaître un village, niché dans un vallon. De la fumée de toutes les couleurs s'élevaient des cheminées des maisons et les rues semblaient grouiller de petits personnages.

Le convoi volant descendit alors dans un synchronisme impeccable et alla atterrir à un autre « arrêt de griffons ».

Les filles sautèrent à terre, un peu chancelantes mais terriblement speedées!

Estrella resta en selle.

-Bon, les filles, je vous laisse à vous même. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le village n'est pas bien grand et à été classé comme ZEST. Leur assura Estrella.

-Zest? Fit Marie-Chantale. Comme les oranges?

- Cela signifie « Zone Écolière Sécuritaire pour Tous ». Vous ne risquez donc pas de tomber dans un quartier malfamé bourré de magiciens noirs peux scrupuleux. Fit Estrella avec un sourire. Voici la liste des choses qu'il vous est obligatoire d'acheter -elle sortit un parchemin roulé de sa sacoche de selle et le leur lança- ainsi que la liste des objets INTERDITS à l'école. Pour le reste, vous avez carte blanche!

Amusez-vous bien, et si vous vous perdez, demandez des renseignements à n'importe qui, les gens de ce village sont habitués aux élèves!

-Euh, on doit retourner à l'école pour manger?

-Ah, euh, non, il y a une bonne auberge sur la rue principale, « Le Rameau Blanc », ils servent de très bons plats. Par contre, soyez revenues au château avant le coucher du soleil! Sur ce, je vous quitte, bonne journée!

-Bonne journée aussi! Répondirent les deux filles en chœur.

-_REVIA_ TRISKA!

Marie-Chantale et Geneviève se regardèrent.

-Par quoi on commence? Demanda Gen.

-Je sais pas, dit Marie-Chantale en déroulant les parchemins. On a juste à suivre l'ordre de la liste.

_Les élèves de cinquième année devront se procurer le matériel suivant:_

_Fournitures : _

_- 1 Baguette magique_

_- 1 Chaudron modèle standard en étain taille 4_

_- 1 Chaudron modèle spécial au fond épais en fonte taille 2_

_- 1 boîte de fiole en verre ou cristal (paquet de 12)_

_- 1 Télescope objectif de 75 mm et lunette 6x25_

_- 1Balance en cuivre_

_Manuels scolaires :_

_- Magie et sortilège de base tome 1-2-3-4-5 par Clotilde Fauconette_

_-Théories de la magie et Magie théorique avancée par Théodore Jenaimar_

_- Histoire de la magie occidentale par Basileus Noël_

_- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants et Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des initiés de Émeric G. Changé_

_- La flore magique du Québec et du Canada par Richard Tremblay_

_- Filtres, Potions et Élixirs à la portée de tous par Cassandra Bulledebou_

_- Poisons et contre poisons par Mathilda Sanvenin_

_- L'art de la mystification tome 1-2-3 par Amanda LaGrande_

_- Combattre les Forces des Ténèbres par R. J. Lupin_

À ce moment, les filles arrêtèrent leur lecture.

-Hein? R. J. Lupin! LE R. J. Lupin! Rémuuuus! S'exclama Geneviève.

Marie-Chantale se contentait de relire les lignes en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson mort.

-C'est ça qu'on achète en premier! Chantonna Gen sur un ton enjoué.

-Oui! Vite! C'est par où?

-On va finir la liste avant, il y a peut-être une carte...

_En option :_

_- Nos amies les créatures magiques par Gilbert LeBorgne_

_- Antiquitas Magia : retour sur la magie médiévale par Beaudouin Lemesel_

_N.B : En matière d'uniforme, les robes vous seront fournies par l'établissement. Vous devez par contre vous procurer une cape d'hiver-couleur et modèle de votre choix- et une paire de gants de travail en cuir de dragon ou de gorgone. Le port du chapeau est optionnel._

_Les animaux de compagnie en dessous de 1.20 m sont permis. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr que votre animal entre dans les standards, adressez-vous au service d..._

-Bon c'est pas ça. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas de carte là-dedans. Fit Geneviève en lisant le dernier parchemin qui se trouvait à être la liste des objets interdits. On va devoir se retrouver tusseules ou demander à un kekun quelconque.

Elles suivirent le chemin principal en espérant trouver la librairie. Elles regardaient partout et voulaient toucher à tout, mais leur comportement ne semblait pas étonner les passants. (On était en ZEST quand même!)

Les deux filles n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps. Elle était située tout près de l'entrée du village et était bien visible avec sa couleur vert forêt.

-La première qui trouve le livre! Fit Geneviève en s'élançant vers l'entrée.

-Hey! Cria Marie-Chantale en partant à sa suite.

Elle poussa sa siamoise contre le mur et passa la porte la première. Après avoir passé l'instant d'émerveillement, elle s'attela à la tâche.

Gen, un peu froissée, entra calmement et se dirigea directement vers un commis... qui lui indiqua l'emplacement du précieux livre. Elle en prit deux exemplaires et alla retrouver son amie qui était entrain de courir dans le côté complètement opposé.

-J'ai gagné! Fit-elle quand elle l'eut rejointe.

-Zut! Moi j'ai juste trouvé _«Cent Sortilèges pour Sauces Savoureuses»,_ répondit-elle en brandissant tristement le livre de cuisine.

Marie-Chantale arracha le livre des mains de Geneviève en marmonnant un vague merci et commença à le feuilleter. Cette dernière se rendit directement à la dernière page de son exemplaire.

-Je vais aller voir le profil de l'auteur à la fin... _Rémus J. Lupin _(ah oui c'est lui!)_ bla bla bla... a fait avancer la cause des loups-garous, en étant un lui-même, mettant ainsi l'interdiction de les tuer... bla bla bla bla... a écrit son livre après sa démission à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Bien qu'écrit dans ses temps libres, l'ouvrage est particulièrement complet et se retrouva rapidement comme une référence en matière de défense contre les forces du mal à travers le monde. _Ah bin c'est cool! Mais ils ne disent pas si... ajouta-t-elle. Bah il n'y a pas de date de décès.

-Hein? Fit Marie qui était trop plongée dans sa lecture.

-Ah laisse faire!

Quinze minutes plus tard, elles sortirent de la boutique chargées d'une pile de manuels... qui avaient été réduit par le caissier pour un transport plus facile.

-Regarde Marie! Fit Gen en regardant dans son sac. Les minis livres! Ils sont tout mignons!

-Geeeeen! C'est des livres! Ça peut pas être mignon!

Sur ce, elles continuèrent leur chemin, se dirigeant vers la boutique de l'alchimiste, un peu plus loin. Elles y achetèrent tout le nécessaire à potion et si dirigèrent vers l'échoppe de l'astronome qui était juste en face. Les bras chargés de leurs achats les deux filles allèrent contenter leur estomac qui criait famine.

Geneviève demanda le chemin du Rameau Blanc à un passant qui avait l'air fort sympathique puis elles s'y rendirent.

Rassasiées, elles continuèrent leur chasse aux fournitures manquantes (c'est-à-dire leur baguette magique dont le magasin se trouvait à l'autre bout du village selon la petite carte qu'il y avait sur les napperons du Rameau Blanc).

En passant la place principale, elles aperçurent une ménagerie magique et ne purent résister à l'envie d'aller y faire un petit tour. L'endroit était rempli de cages contenant des animaux de toute sorte en passant par le moineau qui sifflait la symphonie n°9 de Beethoven à l'orignal bleu miniature. Sur un perchoir accroché au plafond, se tenaient fièrement trois phénix qui observaient les nouvelles venues d'un œil doré. L'un d'eux, celui qui semblait le plus vieux, regardait Marie-Chantale avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt.

-Ah! Nous avons deux clientes à ce que je vois! Fit la petite sorcière aux verres épais qui tenait le magasin. Alors mes chéries, vous chercher un animal de compagnie? Nous avons un rabais sur les geckos siffleurs! Très populaires auprès des jeunes filles! Rajouta-t-elle en pointant un vivarium rempli de petits lézards tigrés.

-Euh... non merci on va regarder. Déclina Geneviève.

-Bon et bien je dois retourner m'occuper des petites pestes en arrière boutique. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, dit la petite madame.

Elle s'en retourna par une porte du fond qu'elle laissa entrouverte.

Gen fit le tour des animaux du magasin tandis que Marie-Chantale, mal à l'aise, essayait d'échapper au regard du phénix.

-Non, trop gluant... non, trop poilu... aaah! Ça c'est mignon! ...mais venimeux... Commentait tout haut Geneviève

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Qu'est-ce kia?

-Il me court après! Fit Marie en passant devant sa siamoise suivit de près par le phénix.

-OooOOOOoooooh! C'est mignon! Je crois qu'il t'a adopté, remarqua Gen après que l'oiseau ait élu domicile sur la tête de Marie-Chantale.

Un énorme fracas parvint de l'arrière boutique faisant envoler le phénix et sursauter les filles. Une petite créature argentée sortit de la porte entrouverte et fonça sous la robe de Gen avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de voir ce que c'était!

-EEKK! J'ai une bibitte sous ma robe! Enlevez-la! Ça chatouille!

La propriétaire sortit en trombe en fulminant.

-Où est-il! Il a fait renverser une étagère complète de Miamhibou! Si je l'attrape je lui arrache les écailles une par une! Rugit-elle en brandissant sa brosse à récurer les cages comme si c'était une hache.

Au son des cris enragés de la petite sorcière qui semblait avoir enflé de colère, le machin-truc sembla se calmer et Gen le sentit trembler contre sa jambe. Celle-ci releva doucement un pan de sa robe pour découvrir ce qui y avait trouvé refuge.

-Un bébé dragon! C'est un bébé dragon! Fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés.

Avant même que le petit lézard argent n'ait pu s'échapper, elle l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras d'une façon surprotectrice.

-Je le prends!

La sorcière semblait particulièrement heureuse de se débarrasser de lui et retrouva une semblant de clame.

-Ce n'est pas un bébé, il est juvénile mais il ne grandira pas beaucoup plus, c'est un dragon miniature! La seule espèce de dragon considéré comme représentant un danger négligeable -mon oeil! Je l'ai reçu pour tester si on pourrait les mettre en vente libre mais c'est une catastrophe ambulante! Si vous tenez à votre mobilier...

Mais elle vit bien que la jeune fille n'en avait cure, elle câlinait le dragon serré très fort contre elle, et celui-ci semblait se demander si il ne préférait pas retourner affronter le courroux de la propriétaire à la jeune fille quasi hystérique qui le tenait dans une poigne de fer.

-Très bien, soupira la dame. J'avoue ne pas être mécontente de m'en débarrasser.

Elle se retourna vers M-C.

-Et vous mademoiselle, vous avez fait votre choix?

-Emmmm... je sais p.. AAAh!

Le phénix venait de retourner se percher sur sa tête.

-C'est le phénix qui choisi son maître, fit la dame sur un ton connaisseur. Comptez vous chanceuse, très peu de personnes, de votre âge surtout, ont la chance d'en posséder un!

-Eh bien! Dit Marie en caressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'oiseau sur sa tête, je vais le prendre!

Le phénix laissa échapper un sifflement doux et apaisant.

-Très bien!je suppose qu'il serait mieux que je les envoie directement au château, car vous allez à NordStar n'est-ce pas? Le transport est gratuit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les filles hocher de la tête, ainsi que le _guide de l'heureux propriétaire d'animaux magiques et mystiques_.

Elle leur prépara tout ce qu'elles avaient besoin (nourriture, cage de transport, etc) et les deux heureuses propriétaires de... en tout cas! Elles payèrent et ressortirent du magasin le cœur et le porte monnaie plus léger!

Elles continuèrent leur chemin mais elles ne se rendirent pas très loin avant d'encore arrêter.

-On va tu là? Demanda Marie-Chantale.

Geneviève leva la tête et regarda l'insigne de la boutique que son amie lui montrait.

-«Káùssaîn Mâjyk», répondit-elle, j'espère que la boutique a plus de quotient que la pancarte.

-On a juste à aller voir! Dit-elle en poussant la porte.

La boutique aurait parue grande si il n'y aurait pas eu des étagères (où il y avait toutes sortes d'objets magiques qui faisaient de drôles de bruits) ainsi que des tables (qui étaient replie de toutes sortes de choses colorées semblant les plus inutiles les unes que les autres mais qui avaient tout de même l'air très amusantes) et des supports à vêtements (sur lesquels il devait y avoir des centaines d'habits froissés) placés un peu n'importe comment. Les quelques lumières qu'il y avait étaient obstruées par de multiples voiles colorés qui pendaient du plafond et retombaient jusqu'au sol. Il y régnait une odeur indéfinissable, comme un mélange de toute sorte de parfums à l'effluve forte. Derrière le comptoir, il y avait une jeune femme avec les pieds sur le meuble entrain de lire un livre en mâchant de la gomme. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence des deux filles qui s'avancèrent lentement dans la pièce.

-Par où on commence? Demanda Marie.

-Je sais pas, il y a plein de choses! Lui dit l'autre. On n'a qu'à aller de gauche à droite en zigzagant et en essayant de ne pas se perdre!

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la « section » vêtement à gauche. Il y avait toute sortes de capes, de foulard, de chapeau, de souliers de même que quelques robes à bon marché.

-Aaaaaah! Un chapeau melon! Cria Marie. J'en veux un!

Sur ce, elle fit les quelques pas qu'il lui restait jusqu'au porte chapeau, elle prit le chapeau en question (qui était blanc) et le montra fièrement à sa siamoise.

-Il est joli hein? Je le veux!

-Marie, t'as pas vraiment l'intention d'acheter ça? Dit Geneviève, découragée.

-Bah oui! Tu l'aimes pas? Ajouta-t-elle en l'essayant.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et eu la surprise de voir le chapeau virer du blanc au bleu pâle.

-Ooouuh! Ça aussi c'est magique!

-Faudra s'y faire, fit Gen en regardant un papier collé sur un des chapeaux, ils changent de couleurs selon tes émotions… et tu es bleu pâle, donc tu es contente/heureuse!

-Bah au moins ça l'a raison!

Geneviève regarda autour d'elle cherchant quelque chose du même genre n'étant pas un chapeau. Elle trouva une cape qui était dans un grand bac juste à côté et la mit sur son dos.

-Elle est vraiment belle, dit-elle en s'observant à son tour dans le miroir, regarde! Moi aussi je suis heureuse!

Elles continuèrent de se promener dans la boutique, ébahies devant tant de choses magiques. Finalement, elle ressortirent toutes deux avec un grand sac et satisfaites de leurs achats.

Geneviève avait acheté, en plus de sa cape, un petit coussin chauffant pour son dragon, des étoiles et des lunes autocollantes pour coller au dessus de son lit, quelques cadres pour mettre des photos de sa famille sur sa table de chevet et une espèce de créature à trois bouche qui servait de radio (il suffisait de lui dire ce qu'on voulait entendre et elle le chantait).

Marie-Chantale, quant à elle avant acheté son magnifique chapeau melon, un pot à fleur avec des fleurs multicolores qui changeaient de couleur aléatoirement, une petite figurine de chat qui bougeait (Vous savez, comme celle de Victor Krum) ainsi qu'une petite horloge coucou… ou plutôt une horloge phénix puisque c'est ce qu'il y avait à la place du coucou.

Elles avaient toutes deux acheté une grande cape rouge bordée de fourrure et des gants en peau de dragons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bon! On est enfin arrivées!

Semblable à la description du magasin de M. Ollivander, celle de M. De Chomedey et fils était pleine d'étagères remplies de boites de baguettes couvertes de poussières. L'atmosphère était très étrange comme si une sourde vibration émanait de toutes les baguettes autour.

-Renaud! Nous avons des clientes! Viens les accueillir! Tonna un vieillard qui était assis dans un coin à observer une baguette d'apparence aussi vieille avec un monocle loupe.

-J'arrive, grand-père...grommela un jeune homme d'environ 22 ans qui sortit d'on ne sait où.

Il épousseta la poussière collant à sa robe et alla rejoindre les filles.

-Bienvenue dans notre établissement, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Elles viennent pour leurs baguettes, c'est évident! Lança le vieux d'un ton irrévérencieux.

-C'est une formule de politesse grand-père! Rétorque le jeune, les dents serrées. Je suis capable de m'occuper de ces clientes tout seul!

-Alors tu n'as qu'à cesser de dire des sottises et je me tiendrai tranquille! Fit le vieillard en s'intéressant à une autre baguette décrépite.

-...Ne vous occupez pas de mon grand-père. Soupira le dénommé Renaud en invitant les deux filles restées figées dans l'entrée à s'avancer. Il semble...ne pas me considérer digne d'hériter de cet établissement...ce dont j'aurais bien pu me passer. Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Le vieux laissa échapper un espèce de bruit entre l'irritation et l'indignation. Il avait probablement entendu.

-Bon! Cela n'a pas d'importance, se dépêcha de dire le jeune homme, si mesdemoiselles veulent bien me suivre... Vous venez pour une réparation?

-Euh, non en fait...on a pas encore de baguette...fit timidement Geneviève, mal à l'aise.

-Pas encore...euh, bien, d'accord, alors j'ai quelques mesures à prendre avant.

-Comme la grosseur de nos trous de nez? Chuchota M-C à sa siamoise en riant.

Le jeune De Chomedey revient avec un ruban et pris diverses mesures, dont, en effet, l'écartement de leur narines, ce qui fit rire les jeunes filles (et lui rendirent la tâche plus difficile).

Le vieux semblait sincèrement désespéré par la technique maladroite de son petit-fils et finit par lui arracher le ruban des mains pour finir le travail.

-Tenez-vous tranquille, mademoiselle je vous prie! Lança-t-il à M-C (il avait une haleine de fromage bleu...ya pas à dire, M-C se tint tranquille après).

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il marmonna "étrange..." et...reprit les mesures une deuxième fois sur les deux filles intriguées. Il finit sa besogne, les sourcils encore plus froncés d'incompréhension et finit par donner son verdict:

-Bon alors dans la section 248-BJ...

-Je sais où aller grand-père! Fit l'autre sincèrement irrité d'être ridiculisé devant les deux filles.

-C'est étrange... très étrange...marmonnant le vieil homme en retournant s'asseoir.

-J'ai ptêtre pogné la baguette de Voldemort? Dit Gen tout bas à sa petite cousine.

Renaud revint les bras chargés de longues boîtes minces, les posa sur le comptoir et farfouilla dedans.

-Euh, pardon monsieur, mais...qu'est-ce qui est étrange demanda Geneviève.

-La rangée 248-BJ34. C'est une rangée contenant des baguettes très puissantes. Certains grands mages finissent par...dépasser les capacités de leur baguettes originales et viennent alors les changer pour l'une d'entre-elles. Pourtant, c'est incroyable... mais les mesures sont formelles...la proportion donne bien 248-BJ34!

-Cesse de bavarder et fais-les essayer! Lança le vieillard.

-Alors, 25 cm, bois de palmier contenant un poil de sphinx, parfait pour les sorts très très complexes, pour vous (il la tendit à Marie) et pour vous, 27 cm en bois d'ébène contenant une dent de basilic en poudre, mauvais caractère mais beaucoup de puissance, pour vous (il la donna à Gen.). Bien! Agitez-les maintenant!

-Pas en même temps jeune fou! Avertit le vieux.

Mais trop tard, à peine les deux filles bougèrent un peu le poignet et ce fut le cataclysme! Il y eut un grand bruit d'explosion, Renaud, qui se tenait en face d'eux fut projeté dans les étagères, toutes les boîtes dans ces dernières jaillirent hors des tablettes et se consumèrent, les baguettes à l'intérieur lançant des étincelles de toutes les couleurs. Les 4 être humains pris dans ce malstrom se demandaient encore comment ils avaient survécut à ce chaos sans prendre feu lorsqu'ils furent tirés en dehors par les passants alertés par le bruit et l'épaisse fumée multicolore qui avait jailli des fenêtres.

À peine eut-t-il fini de tousser que le vieux De Chomedey

y s'en prit à son petit-fils :

-**Regarde ce que tu as fait triple idiot! Mon magasin, c'est une ruine! Je t'avais dit de ne pas les faire essayer en même temps espèce de sot!**

-J'en ai assez de vos récriminations! Hurla Renaud aussi rouge que son grand-père. Ça n'a pas pu être la cause de cette catastrophe et vous le savez très bien! Ce sont des baguettes excessivement dangereuses! Elles devaient être défectueuses!

-Défectueuses par ce que tu les a mal entretenues!

-Je...Vous...Vous êtes de mauvaise foi, c'est écoeurant! J'entretiens toutes les baguettes avec le plus grand soin comme vous me l'avez montré!

-Alors ce sont ces filles qui étaient trop jeune pour les maîtriser!

-Vous étiez aussi d'accord sur le fait de leur faire essayer les 248-BJ34 que moi je vous rappellerai!

Après que la prise de bec publique des deux De Chomedey se soit finie, on alla inspecter les dégâts dans le magasin, et heureusement, il y avait eu beaucoup plus de peur que de mal. Le matériel n'était pas bien endommagé mais il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour tout remettre en ordre. Le grand-père et son petit-fils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche et pour une fois, sans se crier après.

Le temps de retourner à l'école était venu, et c'était sans baguettes magiques et sincèrement traumatisées que Marie-Chantale et Geneviève reprirent le chemin du château.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯

**Notes : **Les commandes pour les Griffons sont en elfique (en Sindarin en fait, la langue des hauts-elfes) et voilà leur signification :

_Avorn_ : Accélère

_Daro_ : Stop, attends

_Revia_ : Vole

_Sedh _: reste calme, ne bouge plus

Aussi, Nuhtshimitsh est un mot Innu qui signifie « le territoire » (et non pas la forêt comme M-C et moi pensions quand nous avons baptisé le village….), parlé par les Amérindiens de Mashteuiatsh entre autres.


	6. Main de fer dans un gant… de fer?

Cette fois, c'est à moi, Marie-Cat,d'écrire ce chapitre! LE chapitre où tant de choses vont arriver! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça tombe sur moi pour l'écrire! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je vais l'aimer! (et je dis ça avant même de l'avoir écrit...)

Et si ma mémoire est exacte, le prochain chapitre sera aussi quelque chose...

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5: Main de fer dans un gant de... fer?**

-Quoi?

Les deux filles venaient d'expliquer leur mésaventure dans la boutique de baguette à Estrella.

-Donc, vous n'avez aucunes baguettes?

-Non, répondit Geneviève, et je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y retourner...

-Et dans quelle section m'avez-vous dit?

-Euh... fit Marie-Chantale, 2..38... non... je sais plus trop...

Estrella se retourna vers Geneviève, avec espoir qu'elle puisse lui répondre. Mais celle-ci haussa les épaules.

Un hibou entra dans la pièce et se posa près d'Estrella qui prit la lettre qu'il lui apportait. Sur l'enveloppe, les deux filles purent voir un étrange logo.

-La section 248-BJ32? Dit Estrella un fois qu'elle eut finit de lire la lettre.

-Exactement! S'exclama Marie.

-C'est un message du ministère, m'informant de ce que vous venez de me raconter, avec plus de détails... C'est aussi dit que je dois vous mener au ministère demain à 13h pour faire un rapport d'accident. Nous en profiterons pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi vos pouvoirs ont semblés trop forts pour ces baguettes...

-Vous pensez vraiment que tout a explosé à cause de nous? Demanda Geneviève

-C'est la seul solution que je vois, pour l'instant en tout cas. Bon je m'excuse mais je dois vous envoyer à votre salle commune! Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose et j'ai pris du retard! Je dois quand même faire mon devoir de directrice! Allez, à demain et ne profitez pas du fait que vous n'aurez pas de cours pour traîner dans le château tard ce soir! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux filles sortirent du bureau en disant un dernier au revoir à la directrice. Puis, elles prirent la direction de leur salle commune, après avoir réfléchit quelques instants sur la bonne direction à prendre.

Heureusement pour elles, le sens de l'orientation de Marie eut raison cette fois et elles arrivèrent sans incident (si on met de côté les 10 minutes qu'elles ont pris à se rappeler du mot de passe (galvanisant)) à la pièce des Dragons/Phénix.

Le fait que personne ne soit au courant de leur mésaventure sembla être un avantage, jusqu'à ce que Maxian et Marius viennent les questionner à propos de leur journée. Les filles, craignant de se faire entendre et que tout le monde commencent à leur poser des questions, demandèrent aux gars s'il n'y avait pas un endroit où ils seraient tranquilles.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle commune, parce qu'à cette heure ci elle était encore pleine et c'était impossible de trouver un coin silencieux.

-C'est grave à ce point? Demanda Maxian en prenant les devants, bientôt suivis des autres.

-C'est pas que c'est grave... c'est que c'est assez extrême...

-Bah, rajouta Geneviève, moi je trouve ça assez extrêmement grave!

-Bah moi je trouve... Commença Marie.

-Chut! Murmura Marius. On est mieux de rester silencieux le temps que nous sommes dans le couloir... À cette heure ci on a encore le droit d'y être mais c'est quand même mieux de ne pas se faire remarquer par Bombadier! Le concierge, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur des deux filles.

-Il est méchant? Demanda MC tout bas.

-C'est pas vraiment ça le problème... répondit Maxian sur le même ton... Moi je trouve que c'est parce qu'il est trop gentil... Quand il nous croise, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous raconter sa journée...

-«Aujourd'hui j'ai ramassé une pomme pourrie par terre! Il y avait une mouche dessus! C'était magnifique!» Fit Geneviève avec une voix grincheuse.

-Le pire c'est que ça ressemble assez à ça, dit Marius. Voilà! Nous sommes rendus!

Ils se trouvaient devant une statue qui représentait un cavalier et sa monture. À la grande surprise des deux filles, Maxian mit ses doigts dans le nez du cheval et tira de toutes ses forces.

La figure de pierre se mit à faire un bourdonnement sourd. Maxian recula de quelques pas, avertissant les filles de ne pas s'approcher. Celles-ci n'eurent pas le temps de demander pourquoi. Le cheval s'était levé tout grand debout sur ses pattes arrière, laissant une petite ouverture en dessous de lui.

Geneviève et Marie-Chantale suivirent les deux garçons à travers le passage. De l'autre côté, il y avait un petit escalier en colimaçon.

-Où est-ce que ça mène? Demanda Gen.

-Sur un petit balcon, en haut d'une des tours du château, lui répondit Maxian en s'écartant pour laisser passer Marius et les deux filles en premier. On l'a découvert par hasard l'an dernier.

Ils montèrent donc, encore et encore l'un derrière l'autre dans ce petit escalier. Gen se renseignait auprès de Maxian, qui était derrière elle, à propos des autres passages du château, pour savoir si c'était comme à Poudlard. Marie, elle, restait silencieuse, profitant de la vue qu'elle avait sur le derrière de Marius qui était juste devant elle. Elle manqua lui foncer dedans quand il s'arrêta enfin pour ouvrir la porte qui menait sur le balcon.

-On est arrivé! Fit-il, laissant passer Marie devant lui, tel un vrai gentleman.

Celle-ci sortit, fit quelque pas, puis recula rapidement dans Marius qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'être gênée (ni de s'excuser) et alla se coller contre le mur.

-Aaah! C'est haut! Cria-t-elle en prenant bien soins de regarder ses pieds.

Entre temps, les deux autres étaient sortis eux aussi et Gen admirait le paysage.

-Tu devrais regarder en bas Marie! Dit-elle. C'est vraiment beau le lac et tout!

-Tu veux ma mort?

-C'est triste que tu aies le vertige, fit Maxian. On aurait pu monter complètement sur le toit de la tour. On voit encore mieux.

-Bah vous pouvez y aller quand même! Moi je vais gentiment rester assise sur le petit banc et je vais survivre! Vas-y Gen je suis sûre que tu vas tripper, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air incertain de sa siamoise.

Tout en longeant le mur, elle se rendit jusqu'au dit banc et s'y assis. Maxian se dirigea aussi vers le banc, mais aux lieux de s'y asseoir, il se monta debout dessus et sauta sur le toit.

-Aller, vient, dit-il à Geneviève en tendant sa main.

Elle monta à son tour sur le banc et s'hissa sur le toit à l'aide de l'elfe (manquant donner un coup de pied à MC).

-OOOoooooOOOhhh! Une aurore boréale!

CRAC ((mais non, il n'y a personne qui transplane))

-Oups! Désolé!

Gen avait pointé le ciel un peu trop rapidement et comme à chaque fois où elle le faisait, son bras avait craqué, faisant rire tout le monde autour. Une fois l'effet passé, Maxian se retourna vers Marius en le questionnant du regard.

-Non non, ça va, je vais resté ici, dit-il. Je peux m'en passer: connais le paysage pas cœur!

Marie-Chantale eu un bref moment en réalisant qu'elle resterait seule avec ce magnifique elfe mais elle réussit quand même à garder son calme en pensant que Gen se trouvant dans la même situation qu'elle.

-C'est triste que tu aies le vertige, fit Marius au bout d'un moment.

-Bah, je commence à être habituée...

-Tu ne pourras pas faire de balai...

-Ça c'est vraiment triste par exemple! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Et donc pas de Quidditch non plus!

-Mais je peux bien essayer quand même! Dit-elle avec une petite voix. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas peur puisque c'est moi qui a le control... Non ça c'est pas une bonne raison, théoriquement, je vais avoir encore plus peur si c'est moi qui chauffe... Mais, je vais essayer quand même, je risque d'en pleurer mais je vais essayer quand même! Je va être capable!

-Au moins t'auras essayé, dit Marius avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ouais! Et je vais avoir la peur de ma vie!

Geneviève et Maxian quant à eux, continuèrent leur ascension sur les bardeaux glissants du toit. Heureusement, Maxian avait un équilibre extraordinaire et Geneviève…et bien disons simplement qu'elle fut contente de marcher derrière lui car il ne pouvait pas la voir aller….

Arrivés au sommet, les deux adolescents entreprirent de s'asseoir sur une corniche. Puis se relevèrent d'un coup car elle était glacée, roulèrent leur cape en boule sous eux et se rassirent. Gen, qui n'avait jamais réussi à voir une mautadine d'aurore boréale en vrai avant ce jour, était complètement éblouie.

-Oooooh…c'est vraiment trop joli! Regarde comme ça semble danser dans le ciel!

-Héhé. C'est joli, en effet.

-Ah, c'est vrai, toi tu dois en avoir vu souvent alors tu dois trouver ma réaction exagérée. Mais j'en avais jamais vu de vraies avant….

-De vraies…? Tu as vu de fausses aurores? Dit Maxian avec un sourire en coin.

-Ben tu sais, c'était des vraies, mais à la télévision…

-C'est quoi la télévizion?

-Tu sais pas c'est quoi une télé? S'étonna Gen.

-Bah non. S'excusa-t-il. On a pas beaucoup de gadgets moldus par chez-nous…

-Bon, et bien je vais t'expliquer. soupira Geneviève. D'abord, tu dois savoir que les moldus utilisent l'électricité pour faire fonctionner leurs machines. La télévision ….

OOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOO

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y! répondit Marius.

Depuis déjà un bon moment, Marie-Chantale réfléchissait à comment formuler sa question sans qu'elle est l'air trop stupide.

-Emmm... C'est quoi la différence entre les elfes et les humains? Vous vivez tu éternellement?

-Non, pas éternellement, répondit Marius en riant, mais un peu plus longtemps que les sorciers normaux. Mais moi je suis pas un elfe à part entière. Ma mère est demi-elfe. Je vais vivre un peu moins longtemps que les autres elfes. Et on a les sens plus développé aussi... Tu vois le hibou là bas au dessus des arbres? Rajouta-t-il en pointant devant lui.

Marie plissa les yeux mais en vain, les arbres étaient vraiment loin pour qu'elle puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

-Ok je comprends là... c'est pratique! Et après ça tu dois entendre plus aussi? Cool! Continua-t-elle en le voyant hocher de la tête. Et puis... Dormez-vous les yeux ouverts?

Depuis le début elle avait envie de poser cette question mais elle avait préféré attendre un peu, pour au moins être dans le sujet. Et d'après le regard interogateur que Marius lui lança, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de la garder pour elle.

-Désolé, dit-elle d'une petite voix, c'était trop tentant à demander... j'ai toujours trouvé étrange que dans les livres les elfes dorment les yeux ouverts...

-En tout cas, moi je ne connais aucuns elfes qui dorment les yeux ouverts!

-Ouf!

OOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOO

-Ahhh… donc les avions restent en l'air à cause de la poussée et de la pression d'air en-dessous d'eux.. Conclut Maxian, assez fier de lui.

-C'est ça. L'assura Geneviève.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus de quoi ils parlaient au début de leur conversation, le sujet ayant sérieusement dérivé. Maxian était complètement ignare au sujet de la technologie moldue et très curieux de comprendre comment elle fonctionnait, ce qui avait forcé Geneviève entrer dans des explications interminables.

Elle profita de la pause dans leur conversation pour regarder le ciel : les aurores étaient finies et il se piquetait de milliers d'étoiles. S'en était presque étourdissant…

-…on a parfois l'impression que l'on pourrait y plonger, n'est-ce pas? Fit Maxian en brisant le silence.

-Oui…Il est tellement immense…on se sent à la fois minuscules, insignifiants face à tous ça, et libres, comme si tout l'univers est à porté de main…fit Gen d'un ton rêveur, en regardant la buée causée par son souffle s'élever en volutes vers le ciel.

-Mais bon, continua-t-elle en rougissant, assez de mes radotages philosophiques. …on..euh, on était pas sensés être venus ici pour vous raconter ce qui nous ai arrivé?

-…Ah oui, c'est vrai… On s'est laissés emporter par le panorama. Ça m'arrive souvent, fit Maxian avec un sourire indulgent. Redescendons trouver Marius et Marie-Chantale, vous nous le raconterez mieux ensemble je suppose.

-Bonne idée. Allons-y!

_En espérant que je glisse pas dans cette obscurité…gulp!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce fut une Geneviève pâlote,légèrement nauséeuseet une Marie-Chantale qui ne cessait de bouger à cause du stress qui se rendirent au bureau d'Estrella le lendemain midi alors que tous les autres élèves retournaient en cours. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de l'avant midi à parler de leur soirée de la veille (En fait, c'était surtout Marie qui parlait sans arrêt de Marius pendant que Gen dessinais un peu n'importe quoi (un chibi elle tombant de la tour par exemple))

Les garçons étaient restés abasourdis une fois que les filles eurent finis de raconter leur mésaventure de la veille. Mais ils s'étaient aussitôt ressaisis, les assurant que les gens du ministère trouveraient certainement une solution et qu'elles pourraient enfin faire de la magie sans danger de tout détruire.

Estrella les attendait, tenant entre ses doigts le même genre d'anneau d'or qu'elles avaient utilisé la dernière fois. La directrice les salua et, en voyant leur air effrayé, leur assura que tout ce qu'elles auraient à faire, c'était de résumer (pour la 3eme fois) ce qui était arrivé dans la boutique et qu'ensuite elles pourraient aller visiter un peu la bâtisse pendant qu'Estrella règlerait les derniers détails.

Après un atterrissage parfait et un tope-là pour fêter ça, les filles suivirent la directrice au travers des couloirs du ministère. Ça leur rappelait un peu les couloirs du château, larges, aux murs de bois rouge, sauf qu'au lieu d'y avoir des élèves, c'était rempli de sorciers empressés ou de sorcières qui cherchaient leur chemin. Elles purent y voir un petit groupe de gobelin ainsi qu'un petit elfe de maison à la somtueuse taie d'oreiller rouge et blanche. Sur les murs, il y avait ici et là des baguettes, des épées, des arcs ou des pièces d'armures ayant appartenus à de célèbres sorciers. Et bien-sûr, d'innombrables portraits de sorciers plus ou moins célàbres. Les deux siamoises manquèrent même perdre Estrella de vue lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant deux gants de fer enfermés dans une boîtier de verre.

Ils avaient tout de suite attiré leur regard. Pourtant ils étaient ternes et sans aucune décoration.

N'ayant pas eu le temps d'observer tous les détails, elles se promirent de revenir les voir et coururent rejoindre Estrella avant de la reperdre dans les dédales de couloirs.

O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O

-Donc, vous essayez de me faire croire que ces deux jeunes sorcières ici présentes ont réussi à faire exploser l'établissement de monsieur DeChomedy? Toutes seules? Fit la secrétaire en mettant l'emphase sur les mots jeunes et seules. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de les prendre au sérieux.

-Et bien, c'est l'évidence à laquelle nous en sommes arrivés après avoir entendu les témoignages. Fit Estrella d'un ton calme et posé.

Ce qui méritait admiration puisque cela devait faire 16 fois qu'elle expliquait l'histoire à divers fonctionnaires incrédules. (mais faut dire qu'elle doit avoir l'habitude, elle est directrice quand même!)

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame la Directrice, les témoignages des DeChomedey étaient plutôt... décousus (en fait ils avaient recommencé à se crier après, on les entendait jusque dans l'aile Z (nommée ainsi en l'honneur de l'ex-Ministre de la Magie, Zilémon Trubb)), et les autres témoins se trouvaient à l'extérieur...

-Ben là! S'exclama Geneviève d'un ton indigné.

-Pis nous autres, notre témoignage compte pas? Fit soudain Marie-Chantale qui, comme sa petite cousine, commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

-...sinon, les deux élèves se trouvent directement impliqués dans l'affaire, continua-t-elle en ignorant superbement lesdites élèves, et entre-nous, elles sont plutôt jeunes..à cet âge, on a un peu tendance à la fabulation...

-Écoutez mademoiselle, avec tout le respect que JE vous dois, cette conversation ne nous mène à rien et je préfèrerais en parler directement avec M. Noble. Répondit Estrella d'un ton qui trahissait une forte lassitude.

-Monsieur Noble se repose, il a été gravement bléssé lors d'une attaque de créatures interdites et considérées hautement dangereuses. Mais vous le savez si ce n'était de l'intervention de deux membres de votre personnel...

-En fait, ce ne sont pas des membres de notre personnel, mais bien des élèves.

-Des élèves? fit la secrétaire, surprise.

-Exactement. Et justement, ce sont ces deux charmantes jeunes filles ici présentes, que vous avez qualifiées de, hem, enclines à la fabulation?

-Ce... Je.. Elles? Balbutia-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Bien, maintenant je crois bien que Monsieur Noble pourra ménager un peu de son temps pour ses sauveuses...

-Je vais le contacter.

-Yes! Firent les deux filles en faisant un tope-la!

La secrétaire leur dit de patienter et parti plutôt vite vers un local au portes vitrés dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs foyers dans lesquels des feux multicolores ronflaient allègrement. Estrella soupira, se massa un peu le cou puis se tourna vers les filles qui s'agitaient sur leurs chaises.

-Les filles, cela risque d'être encore long, vous me semblez assez fatiguées...À moins que vous souhaitiez vraiment m'entendre raconter pour la 17ème fois votre mésaventure...

-Euh, non, ça va aller pour aujourd'hui... s'excusa Geneviève.

-Bon, et bien je vous donne la permission d'aller vous promener...respirer un peu d'air frais...mais restez dans les environs, je devrais être revenue vers...disons 5 heures?

-Ouf! Merci! Ça va faire du bien de se dégourdir un peu! S'exclama M-C en se levant.

-...Bonne chance avec les méandres administratifs du Ministère... mais d'après moi le pire est passé. Fit Geneviève sur un ton qui se voulait positif.

-Oui... espérons-le. À plus tard les filles. Répondit Estrella avec un grand sourire...qui s'effaça dès qu'elles quittèrent la pièce.

-...emmenez-moi avec vous...gémit-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Marie-Chantale et Geneviève déambulèrent dans les corridors et bientôt elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux plantées devant les deux gants sans savoir comment elles s'étaient retrouvées là.

-J'ai jamais vu un gant aussi... aussi...

-Ouais hein? Yé tellement... trop...

-C'est étrange, repris Geneviève, ils sont tous les deux pareils mais yen a juste un qui... qui nous coupe les mots comme ça...

-Ouais lui de gauche ya vraiment l'air d'avoir rien de spécial...

-Bin non! C'est lui le plus...

-Pentoute! Coupa M-C, lui de droite est bin plus...

-Les filles! Cessez de vous quereller! Fit une voix inconnue derrière elles en les faisant sursauter.

Elles se retournèrent pour découvrir Estrella affichant une expression sévère qui lui donnait l'air étrange.

-Vous avez finit? Demanda Geneviève.

-...Non, pas encore.

-Bah pourquoi vous êtes venu nous voir tout de suite? Faut encore qu'on aille raconter l'histoire à mille personnes? Demanda Marie.

-Non. J'ai un message à vous transmettre. Ces gants, vous devez les mettre. Vous avez détruit tout le magasin parce que votre énergie magique est trop forte. Aucunes baguettes ne peuvent la supporter. Seulement ces gants le peuvent.

Elle leva tranquillement le bras et claqua des doigts. Un léger « pop » se fit entendre derrières les filles tournèrent dos à Estrella pour voir la provenance de ce bruit.

-Ya pu de couvercle ! Comment vous... commença Marie avant de se rendre compte que leur directrice avait disparue.

-Estrella? Appela Geneviève.

Mais le couloir semblait étrangement vide et silencieux. C'était comme si tous les gens du ministère avaient décidé de prendre un autre chemin.

-A l'était bizarre hein?

-Ça devait être parce qu'on était pas habitué de la voir sévère... Mais c'est vrai qu'elle parlait étrangement...

D'un même mouvement, elles reposèrent leur regard sur les 2 gants.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait l'écouter? Demanda Geneviève.

-Bah je pense pas qu'elle serait sortit de son entretient avec le ministre pour nous dire n'importe quoi...

-Bah je sais pas... Elle serait restée plus longtemps, tu penses pas?

-A devait être pressée! A va sûrement revenir tantôt! Moi j'le mets en tout cas! Je peux plus rester en avant à le regarder comme une conne quand la boîte est ouverte! Dit Marie en tendant le bras vers celui de droite

-Mais...

-Envoye! Prend le, t'en a aussi envie que moi!

Geneviève se laissa convaincre facilement et d'un même mouvement, les deux filles prirent les gants de fer. Aussitôt qu'elles y touchèrent, ils changèrent complètement. Des écritures étranges et des pierres apparurent sur chaque gant, une bleue pour Gen et une rouge pour MC. Le fer redevint brillant comme si on venait tout juste de les forger.

-Aaah! Yé trop beau! Vive la magie! S'exclama Marie-C.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait les mettre? Demanda Geneviève après avoir observé (admiré) son gant de tout les sens.

-Bah oui! Sinon yauraient pas changé comme ça! Vas-y met le en premier! J'te laisse l'honneur vu que tu trippe plus armure que moi!

Geneviève hocha la tête en riant, l'argument de sa siamoise l'avait encore convaincu. Elle prit le gant dans sa main gauche et vint pour le mettre dans sa main droite mais stoppa en se rendant compte de quelque chose.

-C'est bin bizarre! Faut les mettre dans notre main gauche! M'essemble que j'laurais mit à droite moi! En tout cas...

Sur ce, elle rentra sa main gauche dans le gant sans aucune difficulté. Il y eu une grosse bourrasque d'air humide qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

-D'où y venant ce vent là? Demanda Marie.

-Je sais pas... C'est tellement confortable! On dirait même pas que j'ai un gant, continua Geneviève tout en bougeant ses doigts.

Sans plus attendre, Marie-Chantale mit le sien aussi. Encore une fois, il y eu une bourrasque d'air, sauf qu'elle était très chaude.

-Wahou! C'est vraiment cool!

Sans que les deux filles ne s'en rendent compte, les gens avaient recommencé à circuler dans le couloir. La plupart d'entres eux les ignorait, trop pressés à aller à leur rendez-vous ou d'aller rendre des documents à leur supérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit monsieur chauve portant une robe grise trop grande pour lui les remarque à travers ses grosses lunettes épaisses.

-Au voleur! Au voleur! Elles ont volé les gants magiques!

Ce fut le brouhaha général et les filles furent entourées d'une demi douzaine d'agent de sécurités pointant leur baguette sur elles.

-Lâcher ces gants, jeunes filles, ou nous devront vous attaquer malgré votre age.

-Mais..

-N'essayez pas de gagner du temps. _Lâchez ces gants!_

Elles se regardèrent et décidèrent d'obéir aux ordres de cet homme gigantesque. Elles tirèrent de toute leur force sur les gants, rien à faire, c'était comme s'ils étaient collés à leur peau.

-Euh.. monsieur? C'est que on n'est pas...

-Silence! Je vous ai laissé une chance et vous ne l'avez pas prise, reprit-il en levant sa baguette plus haut.

C'était le signe que les autres attendaient. D'une même voie, ils lancèrent tout un Stupéfix en direction des filles. Le reste se passa en une fraction de secondes. Un bouclier rouge et bleu était apparus entre les filles et les gardent, faisant ricocher leurs sorts.

-Euh... fit Marie-Chantale en regardant les 6 colosses étendus autour d'elles.

-Désolé..? Dit Geneviève en se penchant sur celui qui avant parlé.

Les témoins de la scène avaient rapidement demandé d'autres renforts et les deux siamoise eurent bientôt une vingtaine de baguettes pointées sur elles.

-Arrêtez!

Supporté par Estrella et un autre homme le premier ministre se creusa un chemin à travers la foule.

-Ces jeunes filles n'ont rien fait de mal! Elles ont juste étés un peu trop curieuse! Allez circulez! Je vous demande tous de quitter ce couloir! Vous aussi Albert. Estrella soyez gentille et emmenez moi une chaise.

L'homme qui se tenait près du ministre quitta le couloir à la suite de tous les autres qui avaient obéi au ministre, emmenant avec eux les gardes stupéfixiés.

-Eh bien! Continua le ministre en s'assoyant sur la chaise qu'Estrella venait de faire apparaître. Vous savez que ces gants étaient hautement protégés. Comment avez-vous fait pour les prendre?

-Euh.. Bah... hésita Geneviève en espérant que la directrice se chargerait de tout expliquer.

Voyant qu'Estrella ne semblait pas partie pour parler, elle raconta ce que Estrella leur avait dit.

-Moi? Fit la directrice. Mais je n'ai pas quitté le ministre! Nous venions à peine de finir lorsqu'on a entendu tout ce bruit. Vous vous êtes sûrement trompées de personne! ..À moins que quelqu'un ait pris mon apparence...

-Ça se pourrait, dit Geneviève, je trouvais vraiment que vous parliez étrangement... enfin,pas comme ...normalement.

-C'est bien surprenant tout cela, marmonna le ministre. Commencez par remettre des gants à leur places et nous règleront ça dans mon bureau... Vraiment très étrange...

-C'est que... on est plus capable de les enlever, dit Marie d'une petit voix.

-Voyons! C'est impossible! Forcez un peu!

Le ministre avait parlé très vite. On aurait presque dit qu'il y avait de la panique dans sa voix.

Après une dizaine de minutes à tirer, et après plusieurs sorts inefficaces d'Estrella, elles se résignèrent.

-En bien, repris le ministre en fronçant des sourcils, étonnamment, il semblerait que ces gants étaient fait pour vous. La personne qui vous est apparu devait le savoir... Ce fut pourtant très imprudent de votre part de ne pas attendre notre accord avant de les mettre. Il se fait tard Estrella, ramenez ces deux jeunes filles à l'école et je vous enverrai un hibou demain pour régler les derniers détails.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-C'est correct? Demanda Marie-Chantale.

-Oui ça va.. Et moi?

-On voit rien. T'es prête?

-Oui... galvanisant!

La statue bloquant l'entrée de leur salle commune pivota et les deux filles y entrèrent, prenant bien soin de garder leur main gauche cachée dans leur manche. Estrella leur avait conseillé de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur ces gants tant que tout ne serait pas réglé. Elles avaient donc l'intention de se rendre directement dans leur dortoir et d'y rester pour le reste de la soirée.

-Et puis? Demanda Marius en les voyant alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de franchir la porte menant aux escaliers.

Les deux filles se retournèrent brusquement faisant face aux deux elfes tout en cachant leur main gauche derrière leur dos.

-Vous avez vos baguettes? Demanda Maxian à son tour.

-Euh... bah ça dép.. Commença Marie.

-Non. Fit Geneviève en lançant un regard « Chut-faut-pas-le-dire » à sa siamoise.

-Ok... dit Marius pas très convaincu. Qu'est-ce que vous cacher derrière vos dos?

-Rien! Lancèrent-elle d'une même voix en reculant.

-C'est quoi qui vous dit qu'on cache quelque chose! Continua M-C tout en rougissant.

-Peut-être le fait que vous semblez toute les deux sur le bord de la panique? Rit Maxian en s'avançant. Tu es prêt Marius?

-Oui!

-Hein?

-ON LES ATTRAPE!

Les deux gars bondirent en direction des deux filles qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Elles eurent tout juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour les éviter. En un instant, elles avaient retraversé la pièce et étaient ressorties dans le corridor toujours poursuivit par les deux autres.

-À droite! Cria Gen en allant d'un côté.

-Non à gauche! Dit Marie sur le même ton en prenant la direction opposée.

-On se sépare! Dit Maxian à son cousin en partant derrière Geneviève.

-Bonne chance!

_Merde merde merde j'arriverai jamais à le semer, ya genre les jambes 3 fois plus longues que moi! J'haïs être petite..._ Pensa rageusement Geneviève en apercevant l'elfe à ses trousses. Elle se retourna et évita de justesse les nombreux obstacles devant elle. _AAAh! à gauche vite! À droite vite! Une table! Une armure! Un vieux bonhomme!_

-Aille, ayoye! fit ce dernier quand elle lui pila sur le pied.

-Désolé Mr le concierge! fit Maxian en l'évitant lui aussi de justesse.

La distance entre les deux coureurs s'amenuisait, Geneviève voyait bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le rythme bien longtemps, elle opta donc pour la ruse en apercevant un corridor dans lequel était jeté un long tapis. Elle y bifurqua, Maxian la talonnant- et freina brusquement- le tapis partit avec elle, se dérobant sous les pieds de l'elfe qui perdit l'équilibre et roula sur le sol!

-Aille!

Geneviève se senti soudain un petit remords de l'avoir fait tomber ainsi, mais alors qu'elle s'approchait pour lui demander si il allait bien, Maxian se releva d'un bond et fonça sur elle qui eut l'ultime réflexe de se jeter contre le mur. Maxian passa tout droit et quand il se retourna, agacé, Geneviève s'enfuyait à toutes jambes hors du corridor.

-Je vais t'avoir! cria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite, le dos légèrement endolori...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bâtard que ça court mal en robe! Ronchonna Marie en voyant que Marius gagnait du terrain.

-T'as juste à arrêter de courir et me montrer gentiment ce que vous avez à cacher!

-Jamais! J'abandonne pas aussi facilement moi!

-Peut-être que t'abandonneras pas, mais moi je t'ai déjà rattrapé! Dit Marius qui courrait maintenant juste à côté d'elle.

En le voyant si près, Marie-Chantale sursauta, ce qui fit baisser son attention sur le bas de sa robe. Très mauvaise idée.

-AaaAAh! Cria-t-elle en basculant par en avant.

Elle ferma les yeux, voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. À sa grande surprise, elle ne sentit aucune douleur, signe qu'elle n'avait pas touché le sol

-Est-ce que je suis morte? Demanda-t-elle en rouvrant un œil.

-Non, je t'ai rattrapé juste à temps.

Elle ouvrit l'autre œil pour remarquer qu'elle était collé contre le torse (très confortable en passant) de Marius.

-Merci... ça aurait vraiment été douloureux. Dit elle en reculant, sentant le rouge venir à ses joues.

Mais il la retint, tirant sur son bras gauche.

-Ah! Je l'ai! Jubila-t-il en tenant le gant de Marie avant de se rendre compte que c'était la main de la jeune fille. ...Tu peux m'expliquer?

-J'ai plus vraiment le choix... Faudrait retrouver Gen et Maxian avant... ça va être moins compliqué comme ça.

-Oui bonne idée!

-Euh... tu me redonnes tu ma main? Demanda M-C presque à contre cœur.

-Hein? Ah euh.. oui.. fit-il mal à l'aise en la lâchant. Ça risque d'être assez difficile de les retrouver... Je sais pas si Maxian aura réussi à attraper Gen aussi facilement que moi je l'ai fait.

-Hey! C'était pas égal! Moi je suis pas habitué de courir en robe! Sinon j'aurais été pas mal meilleure!

-Je sais pas trop... Ah! On aura pas besoin de chercher bien loin, je les entends venir par ici!

-J'entend rien moi... ah, c'est vrai... je suis pas un elfe moi! ..Oh oh! Je pense que je les entends aussi! Fit-elle juste avant de voir apparaître Gen au bout du couloir.

-Arrête! Cria Marius lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux.

_Si tu penses que je vais t'écouter_, pensa-t-elle en continuant de courir. (Ayant la capacité respiratoire d'un blaireau asthmatique, elle avait besoin de tout son air pour respirer.)

-Non Gen ça va! Cria M-C à son tour. Il m'a eu!

Celle-ci cessa de courir et revint près d'eux à bouts de souffle pendant que Maxian arrivait de l'autre côté. Il arrêta avant d'entrer en collision avec le groupe, comprenant que la course était terminée.

-Bravo M-C, et dire que je viens de faire tous ces efforts pour rien, non mais vraiment... finit par dire Geneviève.

-Ouais et bien yen a qui ont pas failli se faire tuer, hein? Dit Maxian en lançant un regard appuyé à Marius.

-Bah moi j'ai manqué me tuer moi-même! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a rattrapé!

-Je t'aurais attrapé quand même!

-Pffft! Ils disent toute ça!

-Vous me montrez ce que vous cachiez là? Dit Maxian avant que Marius n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

D'un même geste, les deux filles remontèrent leurs manches.

-On ferait mieux d'aller discuter de ça à un autre endroit, Repris Maxian.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de classe la plus proche et s'installèrent confortablement sur des coussins qui avait du servir à pratiquer un sortilège quelconque.

-Eh bien, commença Gen, ya pas grand chose à expliquer... C'est juste qu'on a des gants au lieu d'avoir des baguettes...

Elle avait volontairement omis de parler de l'étrange apparition qui leur avait dit de les prendre.

-Le ministre avait l'air bin perturbé de tout ça! Mais moi je trouve ça cool!

-Seriez vous en train de nous dire que ce sont les gants de la prophétie? Demanda Maxian.

-De quoi tu parle? Fit Marius à son cousin. J'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça!

-De gants qui seraient en possession du Ministère de la Magie, un héritage très ancien d'une guerre d'un temps oublié...

-D'où tu sors ça? Demanda M-C en regardant son gant sous tous ces angles comme pour trouver une petite note disant « ceci est le gant de la prophétie, made in china »

-...je le sais, c'est tout...

-En tout cas, repris Geneviève, le ministre n'a pas mentionné de prophétie! Ça doit pas être ces gants là, il nous l'aurait dit sinon... On est sûrement pas les seules à avoir des gants!

-Justement, je crois que oui.

-Wahou! Cria Marie. On est full uniques Gen!

-On va pas passer inaperçues, ça c'est certain, répondit celle-ci. Imagine quand on va devoir brasser nos potions avec nos baguettes! Comment on va faire! Pis si on les mets dans l'eau, y vont tu rouiller?

-Va falloir se traîner du DWD-40! Héhé! Mais c'est vrai... y va sûrement avoir des inconvénients! C'est sûrement pas confortable pour dormir! Mais par exemple ça doit mieux aller pour se gratter le dos!

Marius se roulait pratiquement par terre tellement il riait des histoires des deux filles. Maxian, lui, semblait beaucoup plus découragé. Mais il avait quand même un petit sourire en coin.

-Je peux les voir de plus proche? Demanda-t-il.

Les deux siamoises tendirent leur bras et les deux garçons purent mieux observer les gants.

-Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, commenta Marius.

-Je me demande ce que les écritures veulent dire. Fit l'autre.

-Je sais pas, répondit Gen. Je sais même pas si on va finir par le savoir un jour!

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi quelques minutes et retournèrent à la salle commune, les filles cachant toujours leur gant. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, il y régnait une agitation inhabituelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Marius à un préfet de 7eme année aux cheveux et aux yeux marron.

-Si je vous le dis, est-ce que vous allez vous mettre à crier partout comme les autres? Questionna celui-ci. Parce que j'ai déjà assez de problème à remettre l'ordre.

-Non non, on va rester tranquilles, promis! Fit Marie.

-Il y a un bal d'Halloween d'organisé pour le 31. Bon, excusez moi, je dois faire ma job, dit-il en allant monter sur un canapé. Calmez vous tout le monde! C'est quand même juste un bal costumé!

-Marie! Dit Gen en riant. On se déguise en sorcière! Ça sera pas compliqué!

-Héhé! L'originalité même hein? Va falloir trouver de quoi de mieux.

-Ouais je sais, je disais ça en joke aussi. M'essemble de nous voir arriver en uniforme!On pensera à ça plus tard... y nous reste encore un mois! Là toutes nos journées vont être prise par nos cours de rattrapage avec Estrella.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

((Note de CelebrenIthil))

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Finalement, ya un truc important (très même!) de ce chapitre qui a été remis pour le prochain car celui-ci devenait trop long et l'autre d'après s'annonçait trop court...Alors pour LE chapitre où tant de choses vont arriver, ce sera le prochain! En attendant, comme on dit: ''une review par jour éloigne le manque d'inspiration pour toujours...''


	7. 6: Le Tour en haut de la Tour

DISCLAIMER: Bon puisqu'on l'a oublié au dernier chapitre, vous avez le droit, bandes de chanceux à DEUX disclaimers en UN! Wooooow! XD

Hurm hurm..._ L'L'UniversUnivers dede HarryHarry PotterPotter appartientappartient àà J.J.K.K.RowlingRowling etet nonnon paspas àà nousnous doncdonc vousvous n'n'avezavez paspas àà nousnous poursuivrepoursuivre enen justicejustice! L'L'écoleécole dede SorcellerieSorcellerie NordStarNordStar etet lesles gensgens àà l'l'intérieurintérieur sontsont notrenotre propriétépropriété intellectuelleintelectuelle saufsauf lesles gensgens réelsréels quiqui yy fontfont figurefigure;; ceuxceux-cici sontsont lesles proprespropres propriétairespropriétaires dede leurleur euxeux—mêmesmêmes.._

Et sur ce, on embraye sur le chapitre 6 mesdames et messieurs!

**Chapitre 6: Le tour en haut de la tour et diverses autres aventures rocambolesques.**

-Ça marche pas! Pleurnicha Marie-Chantale.

Estrella soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Ça n'allait pas être facile... pensa-t-elle sombrement en regardant Geneviève qui agitait le bras d'une façon ridiculement exagérée...

_-Wingardium Le..._

_CRASH_

... et faisant éclater pour l'énième fois la vitre.

-Mais-euh!

-soupir _Reparo!_

La directrice leva les mains en signe de défaite. Elle se leva avec lassitude et annonça aux filles qu'elles allaient prendre une pause...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_Lumos_! S'exclama Marie-Chantale joyeusement.

Et le chapeau d'Estrella pris joyeusement en feu... Pour la septième fois. Elle l'éteignit à l'aide d'un jet d'eau d'un air impassible. Décidément, la journée allait être longue...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Aujourd'hui, pas de magie! leur annonça la directrice.

-Awwww! firent les deux filles, déçues.

-Mais je vais vous apprendre l'histoire de NordStar!

-Ouais! Firent les deux filles, enthousiastes.

-Tenez, dit Estrella en leur tendant un parchemin. C'est la ligne du temps.

_**Histoire de NordStar et ses fondateurs: chronologie des évènements.**_

_1491: Intempéries en Europe causant la famine parmi les moldus._

_1492: Découverte du Canada par Christophe Colomb._

_Les dirigeants sorciers décident de venir en aide aux moldus afin de contrer la famine, décision contestée par plusieurs grande familles de sorciers. _

_1493-1499: Les conflits entre les pro-moldus et les anti-moldus prennent de l'ampleur._

_1500: Exode de nombreuses familles anti-moldus pour le nouveau monde._

_1534: Prise de possession du Canada au nom de la France par Jacques Cartier._

_Arrivée de nombreux moldus poussant les sorciers à remonter vers le nord._

_1535: Pour la première fois depuis plus de mille ans, les sorciers entrent en contact avec la race des hauts elfes. Ces derniers, ayant quitté leur terre ancestrale d'Europe avec la chute des Druides ne retrouvent aucune ressemblance entre leurs anciens alliés et ces sorciers "modernes". Les sorciers, quant à eux, ne connaissaient des elfes que de vieilles légendes et refusèrent de les traiter en êtres égaux. Ils tentent de les chasser de leurs terres pour les revendiquer comme leurs._

_1537: Les conflits éclatent entre les sorciers et les elfes, vraisemblablement pour cause d'esclavagisme et de pillage._

_1538: Début de la Guerre Raciale entre les sorciers et les elfes qui dura 49 ans._

_1540: Naissance de Nathalian Nordstar, héros de la Guerre Raciale et fondateur de NordStar._

_1577: Arrêt temporaire des hostilités._

_Pour la majorité des sorciers et des elfes, c'est la fin des combats. Les deux peuples ayant subit de lourdes pertes commencent à s'unir pour survivre. _

_Les elfes, qui sont le plus durement touchés, sont toutefois considérés comme les vaincus. _

_1583: Reprise des hostilités, menées par un groupe d'elfes refusant la victoire des sorciers. _

_Naissance du premier fils de Nathalian Nordstar._

_1585: Les rebelles attaquent de nombreux villages nouvellement créés d'elfes et d'humains durement touchés par la guerre, brûlant les maisons et tuant une centaine de personnes, sans distinction de race._

_Nathalian NordStar perd sa femme et son fils lors d'une attaque._

_1587: Nathalian tue le chef des rebelles lors d'une tentative de pourparlers ratée, ce qui met fin aux activités du groupe de rebelles._

_Fin la Guerre Raciale._

_1589: Fondation de l'école de sorcellerie de NordStar le 27 septembre par Nathalian Nordstar dans le but de prodiguer le même enseignement et la même culture aux deux peuples afin de les unir._

_Les elfes abandonnent leurs rituels chamaniques et se convertissent à la magie moderne._

_1643: Naissance de Achernar Nordstar, fils de Nathalian Nordstar._

_1754: Naissance de Hadar Nordstar, fils de Achernar Nordstar._

_1789: Nathalian cède la direction de l'école à son fils Achernar, âgé de 146 ans, après occupé ce poste pendant 200 ans._

_1790: Mort du grand Nathalian Nordstar, à l'âge vénérable de 250 ans._

_1884: Mort d'Achernar Nordstar à l'âge de 241 ans. La direction de l'école va à son fils Hadar, alors âgé de 134 ans._

-Mais avant de commencer ce passionnant sujet, la base! fit joyeusement Estrella. Je vais vous expliquer la différence entre les elfes et les elfes de maison, car bien des sorciers l'ignorent! En fait, ce sont deux races totalement différentes car... blablablabla

Après un moment, les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Erf, faudrait vraiment pas qu'elle enseigne l'histoire de la magie, chuchota Geneviève d'un ton ensommeillé. C'est la combientième fois qu'elle change de sujet là? J'ai arrêté de compter après 17...

-...Et c'est pour ça que Tarquin enferma son voisin dans une bouilloire! Mais bon, retournons à nos moutons, ou plutôt, à nos elfes! Blablablabla..

Marie-Chantale bailla et s'écrasa plus profondément dans sa chaise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce jour-là, Estrella avait littéralement quitté la salle d'entraînement en gambadant.

Geneviève venait de changer un champignon en jonquille sans faire éclater une partie du mobilier.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marie-Chantale exécuta un superbe lumos. Le chapeau d'Estrella fuma un peu, mais celle-ci, trop occupée effectuer une danse de la victoire, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Les deux filles la regardèrent danser en souriant.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marie-Chantale et Geneviève revinrent de leur cours de rattrapage concentré en Histoire de la Magie avec l'impression qu'on avait essayé de leur insérer un hippopotame dans le cerveau. Comme d'habitude, elles finissaient un peu plus tard que les autres élèves, mais à leur entrée dans la salle commune, Marius et Maxian les attendaient toujours aussi fidèlement. Ils sourirent aux deux filles et attendirent galamment qu'elles aillent porter leurs livres dans leur dortoir. Cette opération prenait beaucoup de temps puisque à leur arrivée en haut le petit dragon de Gen – qu'elle avait baptisé Silvertis- leur bondissait dessus et leur faisait la fête jusqu'à ce qu'on lui serve un bol de Dragmioum pour s'en débarrasser. (Gentil le dragon, mais un peu hyperactif...)

Le phénix de Marie, appelé Astaldo, était cependant plus réservé, il accueillait sa maîtresse en chantant doucement. Après l'avoir nourri, et avoir cajolé un peu les deux créatures, elles s'éclipsaient subtilement (pour ne pas que Silvertis les suive) et rejoignaient les garçons. Ceux-ci les accompagnaient pour aller souper en les écoutant raconter leur journée.

Le quatuor mangeait et discutait allègrement dans la salle qui s'était presque vidée, comme à chaque soir. Et lorsqu'ils repartaient, la salle était vide.

Ils traînaient un peu dans les corridors, parlant de tout et de rien, avant de retourner dans le dortoir pour que les gars fassent leurs devoirs. Pendant ce temps là, les filles faisaient plus connaissance avec leurs autres camarades. Et la nuit venue, Marie-Chantale n'arrivait que très rarement à trouver le sommeil, son cerveau travaillant sans cesse pour essayer d'assimiler tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle descendait donc à la salle commune pour passer le temps et y retrouvait Marius qui, lui aussi, ne s'endormait pas. Ils passaient ainsi presque une heure chaque soir à discuter de tout et de rien en apprenant à mieux se connaître.

À mesure que les jours passaient ceux-ci parlaient de plus en plus souvent du Bal d'Halloween qui approchait, et nos deux siamoises se rendaient bien compte qu'elles allaient devoir aller magasiner...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

-On aurait peut-être été mieux de partir plus tôt. Constata Maxian en pointant du menton l'enclos de griffons.

Il n'en restait qu'un qui roupillait paisiblement un peu plus loin.

-Ça nous apprendra à manger lentement, soupira-t-il.

-Non, rectifia Marie-C, ça apprendra à **Geneviève **de manger pas vite!

-Mais-euh! C'est le reste de l'univers qui mange trop vite!

-Ouais ouais! Répondit Marie ironiquement.

-Mais ça change pas qu'on est mal pris là! S'exclama Marius avant que la querelle ne prenne.

-Ouais ouais!

-Mariiiie! C'est pas drôle là! On va être pogné pour faire deux voyages! Pis ça c'est si on peut embarquer deux dessus! Même là, ça va prendre enc...

À ce moment là, un gros griffon brun atterrit dans le clôt, coupant court la tirade de Geneviève.

-Voilà! Tout s'arrange!

-Vous êtes certains qu'on peut aller deux dessus? Demanda Gen éternelle septique ((ou protectrice des animaux)). Tsé les pauvres ptites bêtes! ((qu'est-ce que je vous disais?))

Marius sauta par dessus la clôture de l'enclos et s'en alla près du griffon qui venait d'arriver.

-Petites, tu dis? Fit-il en tapant amicalement l'encolure de la bête dont le dos lui arrivait à l'épaule.

-Hmph!

-On y vas-tu là? Demanda M-C impatiemment.

-Les dames d'abord! Dit Maxian en ouvrant la porte.

Marie-Chantale se glissa dans l'ouverture en riant alors que Gen passa devant Maxian en le remerciant.

-On fait une course! S'exclama Marie ((comme d'habitude)).

-Pas encore! Fit Geneviève en se tapant le front.

-Le dernier arrivé devra manger cinq Nids de Cafard!

Marie fit mine de savoir c'était quoi et acquiesça avant de se diriger directement vers Marius. Celui-ci la regarda foncer vers lui sans réagir. Et en un instant, elle le poussa sans ménagement et bondit sur le griffon.

-Pis moi je prends le transport réveillé! Viens copilote Gen!

-Pilote Gen! Fit-elle en prenant place devant Marie. T'es même pas capable de garder les yeux ouverts en altitude! Tiens bien ton chapeau melon! _Revia_! Allez hue! _Revia_!

Et la bête décolla pendant que Maxian fit trotter son griffon jusqu'à Marius.

-T'as l'intention de prendre racine? On a une course à gagner!

-Uh? Ah! Ouais! Fit Marius en sautant derrière Maxian.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Les garçons ne réussirent malheureusement jamais à rattraper leur retard sur les filles, leur monture semblait plutôt endormie. Humiliés (enfin, surtout Marius) ils mirent pied à terre sous les moqueries de leurs adversaires. Les gars décidèrent subtilement de changer de sujet en leur demandant où elles voulaient aller (car les filles chantaient à présent "5 nids de cafards, ça use, ça use, 5 nids de cafards, ça use l'estomac!" ).

Les siamoises arrêtèrent leur magnifique chanson pour y réfléchir.

-...je sais pas vraiment moi... marmonna Gen.

-J'veux aller dans la boutique de cossins! Chantonna M-C.

-Oublie pas qu'on a des costumes à acheter! Et vous les gars, où vous avez pris les vôtres?

-J'emporterai le secret dans ma tombe! Sourit malicieusement Maxian.

-Mais c'est pas juste! Comment on va faire nous autres? s'insurgea Marie-Chantale.

-N'ayez crainte gentes damoiselles! Sire Marius vous montrera le chemin volontiers... si vous oubliez les cinq Nids de Cafard... Ajouta Marius.

-Jamais! S'exclama M-C.

-Moi j'annule! Fit Gen.

-Mauvaise siamoise!

-Eh, ben tant pis, moi j'irai avec Sire Marius pis toi tu sècheras là...

-Meeeehhh...Ok, mais Maxian y mange 10 Nids de Cafards! Ordonna-t-elle en pointant l'infortuné elfe du doigt.

-... fit Maxian en fronçant le nez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toutes fières de leurs trouvailles, les filles rejoignirent Marius et Maxian qu'elles avaient abandonnés sur la place principale une heure plus tôt.

-Enfin! Ça a donc ben été long! S'exclama Marius en se levant de son banc.

-...j'espère que vous avez vos costumes au moins... gromella Maxian en se levant à son tour.

-Oui, en effet, et... ailleuh! Lâche mon sac Marius!

-'Veux voir! Implora-t-il en tentant de le lui enlever.

-J'ai dit non espèce de fouineur! Tu verras au bal! Le gronda Geneviève en lui sacrant une claque sur les doigts.

-Aieuh! Gémit le trop curieux en se tenant la main.

Alors que la redoutable Gen alla relacer son lacet sur le banc, il se glissa vers Marie-Chantale et se colla contre son épaule, puis demanda de sa voix la plus minaudante:

-Et toi, gentille Marie-Chantale, tu vas me le montrer ton costume, hein? Toi tu me taperais pas, hein?

Aucune réaction de la part de Marie. Son chapeau prit une violente teinte jaune par contre.

-S'il-te-plaaaaiiitttt... fit-il en lui servant son regard le plus adorable.

-Euh... ...j'va rester fidèle à ma siamoise!

-Ah! Traîtresse! Clama-t-il d'un ton dramatique. J'avais confiance en toi! Soit, puisque personne ne m'aime, je m'en vais! Finit-il en tournant les talons.

-Euuuiiiiinnnnh! Mais non... reste! S'excusa-t-elle.

-Merci Marie-Chantale, toi au moins tu es gentille! fit Marius, en allant la rejoindre et en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Le chapeau de Marie vira au bleu. (Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il tentait sournoisement de jeter un coup d'œil dans son sac.)

-Vous avez fini ou bien on revient vous chercher dans dix minutes? S'impatienta Maxian.

-Non, on arrive. L'assura Marius en lâchant une M-C un peu figée.

Le groupe se remit en marche en direction de terminus de griffons. Ils avancèrent silencieusement puis Maxian finit par remarquer quelque chose.

-Marie, ton chapeau, il était pas vert avant?

-...Ben, il change de couleur selon mes émotions... fit-elle d'une voix un peu bizarre.

-Ah. Et bleu, ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Marius, intrigué.

_Bleu? Aaaaaah mon chapeau est bleu! ...Amoureux/passionné/romantique? Merde!_ Pensa-t-elle.

-Ahah! Bleu c'est pour... content/heureux! s'exclama soudain Geneviève en remarquant le désarroi de sa siamoise.

-Ah bon... Et vert?

-C'est normal.

-Et jaune?

-Aaah, je sais plus!...Arrête de poser des questions!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-... enflé comme un ballon alors on a découvert que notre oncle était allergique aux crottes de doxys qu'on avait fourrées dans ses poches, pas vrai Marius?

Pas de réponse.

-Marius? Hey, où il est passé? s'étonna Maxian en regardant autour de lui.

Gen et M-C qui n'avaient pas remarqué son absence non plus se mirent à chercher les alentours en appelant son nom. Finalement Maxian l'aperçut au loin.

-Ah non... Pas encore!

Le trio alla rejoindre leur ami qui était littéralement collé à la vitrine de ce qui s'avérait être le magasin de balais.

-Wouhou! Des balais! S'exclama Marie-Chantale en s'y collant à son tour.

-Cool! Fit Geneviève en s'approchant.

-Cool c'est pas le mot, vous avez devant vous la crème des balais pour gardiens, le top du top, le summum de tout ce qui se fait en la matière, reconnu internationalement, le tout nouveau et magnifique _Blizzard 4 ™ _! fit Marius d'un ton extasique.

-...et c'est aussi le top du top du summum... du prix! Fit ironiquement Maxian.

On put presque entendre la balloune de Marius éclater.

-...oui, je sais... mais ça ne coûte rien de regarder!

-On a pas que ça à faire, il faut retourner au château là sinon on va rater le souper. Et on a des devoirs qui nous attendent! Rah, allez, tu nous refais la scène à toutes les fois qu'on passe ici depuis qu'ils ont reçu ce foutu balais... _Meldir_... je te parle... hé-oh...

-Ahah! Je sais quoi faire pour le déluner! Fanfaronna Geneviève.

Elle recula de quelques pas et hurla: "LE DERNIER ARRIVÉ AU CHÂTEAU MANGE LES DIX NIDS DE CAFARDS!" avant de foncer vers les griffons.

-Attends siamoise pilote! dit M-C en s'élançant à sa suite.

-Marius! T'as entendu? Lâche-donc ce foutu balais, on va être encore pris pour manger des nids de cafards! Plaida Maxian en tirant sur le bras de son cousin, mais rien n'y faisait. _Yrch!_ Tant pis, moi j'y vais!

-...hein? Fit distraitement Marius après que son cousin soit parti.

o0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Les deux filles atteignirent le clôt des griffons, il n'y avait que les deux qui les avaient emmenés au village.

-Vite! On reprend le même! Fit M-C.

-Mais non, il est fatigué de notre course d'avant alors que l'autre il a dormi! On prend l'autre!

-Mais non, il est pas vite!

-Il venait de se réveiller, le tien va s'épuiser!

-D'la marde, moi je prends lui! Firent les deux filles à l'unisson et montant sur leur griffon respectif.

Elles se lancèrent un regard désespéré en se rendant compte qu'elles étaient maintenant en compétition l'une contre l'autre.

Maxian arriva, et stoppa net, déconcerté de voir les deux inséparables... séparées?

Il sembla considérer les deux options s'offrant à lui. Les deux filles s'aperçurent de sa présence (et voyant ainsi leur chance de partir en premier) elles essayèrent de l'attirer.

-Maxian! Enfin, t'es arrivé! Vite, il faut qu'on parte! Monte avec moi! Apella Geneviève.

-Non écoute-la pas! C'est moi qui ai le meilleur griffon, faut que tu montes avec moi!

-C'est même pas vrai! Et pis elle a trop le vertige pour conduire!

-Ça veut pas dire que c'est moi qui va conduire!

Et les deux filles arrêtèrent de se chamailler en voyant que Maxian se dirigeait vers... Geneviève!

-Mais... Hey! Fit M-C, scandalisée. C'est pas juste!

Maxian s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-"_Maxian y mange 10 Nids de Cafards_", ça te rappelle pas quelque chose? Répliqua-t-il.

-Maieuuhhh!

-Ça t'apprendra à être méchante! Lança triomphalement Geneviève alors que l'elfe s'asseyait prestement derrière elle. **_Revia_**! On se revoit au château!

-Gardez-vous de la place pour les cafards! Ajouta Maxian, juste avant que le griffon les entraînent trop loin pour être entendus.

Voyant que Marius n'arrivait pas, Marie-Chantale descendit de sa monture en soupirant, remonta ses manches et s'en alla résolument prendre les _choses_ en main...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À la grande surprise de tous, Marie et Marius avaient fait une remontée spectaculaire! ...pour arriver seulement 10 minutes après les deux autres. Heureusement ils purent compter sur l'indulgence de Gen pour leur épargner les nids de cafards (pauvres petits!) Malgré les protestations de Maxian (Mais-euh! C'est pas juste!) et c'est ainsi que se termina cette journée remplie de folles mésaventures (et de cafards...)

Les deux semaines qui restaient avant le bal passèrent rapidement entre les cours de rattrapage et les moments de détente avec nos deux élèves elfes favoris. Les filles s'amélioraient de façon exponentielle mais la charge de travail augmentait au même rythme.

Trois jours avant l'Halloween, Estrella leur donna congé, trop surchargée par les préparatifs pour mener à bien leur cours. C'était justement un samedi; Maxian et Marius, eux aussi en congé, décidèrent d'initier les deux filles...

-...Au Quidditch! S'exclama fièrement Marius en brandissant son propre balai.

-Marius, du calme, elles ne savent même pas voler! Soupira Maxian. Une chose à la fois!

Il secoua son balai pour enlever la terre qui s'était collée dessus lors de son transport sur le terrain et le déposa par terre devant lui.

-Bon! Tout d'abord, il faut à la base savoir faire lever le balai. Marie-Chantale, tiens, viens ici!

-Héhé! Fit-elle en s'approchant en dansant.

-Bon, tu te mets à côté comme ceci, rajouta-t-il en s'approchant pour lui montrer.

-Ouais, ça va! Dit-elle en passant devant lui. J'ai vu Harry Potter 156 fois feque je sais comment faire!

-Mariiiiieeeuuhhh! S'exclama Geneviève. Laisse-le donc expliquer! T'es ben pas polie! En plus c'est un film, c'est peut-être pas la vraie méthode!

-Non ça va, ça peut être intéressant à voir. Allez Marie, je te laisse faire. Fit-il en reculant, l'air intéressé.

Celle-ci hésita un peu, mais, voyant que Marius semblait tout aussi intéressé que Maxian, prit son courage à trois mains et essaya... Échec total.

-Bon bon bon! On va avoir du travail à faire! Conclut Maxian avec un sourire amusé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

À la fin de la journée, les cousins jugèrent qu'elles savaient voler assez convenablement pour tenter leur chance au Quidditch le lendemain.

Les quatre amis, qui s'étaient levés aux premières aurores, s'en allèrent donc à nouveau sur le terrain de Quidditch, cette fois-ci avec quatre balais et un coffre contenant les balles nécessaires à ce jeu.

-Moi j'veux faire comme Harry Potter! S'exclama Marie lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. J'veux être attrapeuse!

-Le problème, commença Marius, c'est que Maxian et moi on ne joue pas cette position. Moi je suis Gardien et lui est Poursuiveur donc on peut juste vous montrer ces deux là. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant, les attrapeurs font juste voler comme des perdus en cherchant une petite boule stupide.. Et après ça ils arrêtent des jeux superbes et c'est eux les héros de la partie!

-Pssst, chuchota Gen en se penchant vers Maxian pendant que l'autre continuait à grommeler, c'est quoi que Marius a contre les attrapeurs?

-Bah.. Je crois que c'est parce qu'en troisième année Émilie a attrapé le vif pendant qu'il faisait l'arrêt de plus spectaculaire de sa vie et que c'est passé inaperçu... ou parce qu'elle a refusé de sortir avec lui, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

-...tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de bons yeux! Et encore là, c'est de la chance!Continuait Marius. Et en plus...

-Ouais ça va! S'excusa M-C. Je serai pas attrapeuse! Je vais essayer... euh... Poursuiveuse! Et toi Gen?

-Ben moi ce que je trouve qui a l'air cool c'est gardien. De toute façon j'ai toujours été plus défensive qu'offensive!

-Ah bon... Eh bien euh.. ok.. Fit Marius, un léger dépit dans la voix.

-Excellent choix Marie! Viens, je vais te montrer, tu ne regretteras pas! Fit joyeusement Maxian en ouvrant le coffre contenant les balles.

Ils se séparèrent en deux équipes. Pendant que Maxian montrait à Marie-Chantale comment tenir le souaffle et comment faire des passes, Marius indiqua à Geneviève l'endroit où elle devait se placer pour couvrir le plus de buts possibles et comment faire des arrêts. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils se rejoignirent dans le centre du terrain pour échanger d'équipier. Maxian tenterait de compter des points contre Geneviève qui irait devant le but, alors que ce serait le contraire pour les deux autres.

Ils se séparèrent donc et allèrent se placer de chaque côté du terrain.

Maxian jouait simplement au début, laissant beaucoup de chances à son adversaire. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de lancers il se mit à lancer plus fort, à tenter quelques feintes, puis à voler en cercles devant les buts.

Surprenamment, Geneviève ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Une fois qu'on en avait l'habitude, le balai se laissait presque conduire tout seul. En fait, la jeune fille avait l'impression que le vieux balai lisait dans ses pensées où elle souhaitait aller. Et c'était beaucoup plus stable que ce qu'elle aurait cru; elle pouvait lâcher ses mains sans trop de problèmes, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire avec son vélo.

Elle était bien loin de participer à un match international, mais pour une première fois, elle s'en tirait vraiment bien, bloquant la majorité des lancers; elle réussit même quelques arrêts qui surprirent agréablement Maxian.

Celui-ci décida que Geneviève était trop statique et lança brusquement le souaffle vers le coin du but le plus éloigné. La gardienne réagit un peu tard et il passa dans l'anneau. Le lancer était assez fort, la balle alla frapper le sol et rebondit plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Gen soupira et partit à sa suite.

Profitant de ce bref répit, l'elfe se retourna sur son balai et porta son regard acéré sur l'autre extrémité du terrain.

Marius et Marie-Chantale ne semblaient pas pratiquer leur lancer comme lui et sa co-équipière. Les deux adolescents se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre et faisaient du sur-place devant les buts. Maxian pouvait clairement voir que Marius parlait en mimant un lancer avec des gestes exagérés. Marie-Chantale répondait quelque chose; nouvelle passe de mimes.

Marius secoua énergiquement la tête en signe de dénégation et fit avancer son balai jusqu'à être côte à côte avec la jeune fille. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la replaça correctement sur son balai. Maxian, même à cette distance, pu voir les joues de Marie-Chantale rosir (pour ne pas dire rougir). Marius avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et lui avait pris les mains; il se mit à lui faire bouger les bras de la façon dont elle devait lancer le ballon.

Une drôle d'expression se peignit sur le visage de Maxian en voyant son cousin et leur amie ainsi, mais elle disparut aussitôt qu'il entendit arriver Geneviève derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Demanda-t-elle.

Maxian pointa leurs amis à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Il se passe quelque chose... d'intéressant là-bas.

-Quelque chose d'...? fit Geneviève en s'avançant à côté de l'elfe. Arf, je suis tellement myope, j'y vois rien... Aille! On dirait qu'ils sont collés! S'exclama-t-elle.

-On dirait, oui. Souffla doucement Maxian. Allez, viens, on a assez pratiqué pour aujourd'hui... ajouta-t-il.

-Et eux? On part sans eux?

-Ils... sont mieux sans nous. Fit Maxian, un étrange sourire glissant sur ses lèvres.

Les deux amis ramassèrent donc leurs affaires et partirent discrètement, laissant les deux autres à leurs propres affaires.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Marius et Marie-Chantale revinrent de la pratique et entrèrent dans la salle commune, Maxian et Geneviève les attendaient, assis dans des fauteuils. Ces derniers avaient vraisemblablement une discussion assez animée. Ils se turent en voyant leurs deux amis arriver et les saluèrent en souriant de toutes leurs dents, malgré les regards de reproches que ceux-ci leur lançaient. Il était évident qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés forts gênés en remarquant qu'on les avait laissés seul à seul...

-Alors? Bien pratiqué? Demanda Maxian avec un étrange sourire.

-... fit(ou plutôt ne fit pas) Marius en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Maxian se leva de son siège et alla taper sur l'épaule de son cousin.

-Splendide! Je savais bien que tu aimerais donner des cours privés! ...Allez, il reste une demi-heure avant d'aller souper, on va vous laisser vous changer.

-Nous allons prendre une marche alors cherchez-nous pas. Expliqua Geneviève en se levant elle aussi. On se revoit au souper!

Avant que les deux autres ne puissent s'interposer, les deux adolescents s'éclipsèrent de nouveau après que Geneviève ait envoyé un clin d'œil complice à sa siamoise.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Un malaise s'installa entre eux et il ne fit que s'accroître à mesure qu'ils regardaient les deux autres s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés pour que même Maxian avec ses oreilles d'elfe ne puisse les entendre, il se décida à parler.

-Il va falloir que je fasse payer Maxian pour ça… dit-il avant de partir en secouant la tête. Bon… Tant qu'à rester là, tu viens, je vais te montrer un autre passage secret.

-Wahou ! C'est où qu'il mène celui là ? demanda-t-elle en courant derrière lui pour aller se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Ah.. Tu verras ! lui répondit-il en souriant.

Marie-Chantale grommela un peu mais il la rassura en lui disant qu'il n'était pas trop loin. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux adolescents se tenaient devant un grand tableau qui représentait une dame entrain de tricoter sur un fauteuil. Le jeune elfe approcha son visage et souffla sur ce qui semblait être un début de foulard rose. Il y eut un grondement sourd et le tableau pivota laissant place à une espèce de fissure dans le mur. Ils durent y passer en marchant sur le côté, l'espace n'étant pas assez grand pour marcher de front.

-Waaah ! C'est plein de divans !

Effectivement, la pièce, d'environ la grandeur d'une salle de classe, était remplie de canapés de toute sorte. La plupart étaient bleus, noirs ou rouges.

-On suppose que c'est l'entrepôt de fauteuil, expliqua Marius. Il y a une trappe dans le plancher un peu plus loin. Ce doit être par-là qu'ils les entrent.

-Héhé ! fit Marie en allant se tirer sur celui qui semblait être le plus moelleux. On est vraiment confortable ! C'est quoi l'idée de pas mettre celui là dans notre salle commune !

-Tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi…

-Ah parce qu'il y a une explication en.. AAAaaah !

Marius bouffa de rire en voyant les bras et les jambes de Marie ressortir d'entre les coussins et s'agiter énergiquement. En fait, le fauteuil était tellement moelleux, qu'il finissait par avaler ceux qui s'asseyaient dessus.

-Attend, je vais te sortir de là, dit-il en s'approchant.

-Mfe phrait henhi !

Il l'attrapa par les bras (à ce contact Marie-Chantale se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être eut plus de chances de survie en restant là) et tira de toutes ses forces. Le canapé céda et la recracha. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, ils furent projetés par terre, la fille par-dessus l'elfe.

-T'aurais pu m'avertir que c'était un divan fou ! Dit-elle en roulant se le côté avant que Marius ne remarque la couleur qu'avaient pris ses oreilles.

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant ! répondit-il en riant avant de s'asseoir, le dos contre un fauteuil.

-Je te pardonne pas !

-Non ? demanda-t-il su un ton sceptique.

-Non !

-Même si je te propose.. d'être ton cavalier pour le bal ?

-Q'est-ce qui te dit que je vais accepter ?

Marius resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas prévu cette réponse là. Marie, elle, éclata de rire.

-Ahaha ! Ça y est, j'ai eu ma vengeance ! Juste à voir la face que t'as fait ! …Bah oui j'veux que tu sois mon cavalier ! rajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop l'air de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ah, en parlant du loup. Ou plutôt des loups! Les voilà enfin! S'exclama Geneviève en voyant Marius et M-C apparaître au bout du corridor. Je commençais à avoir vraiment faim!

Maxian quitta le mur sur lequel il s'était accoté et croisa les bras lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant eux.

-Bon, décidément, vous prenez votre temps dans tout ce que vous faites aujourd'hui! Les railla-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Bah, ouais... fit M-C, semblant un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ça te dérange? Demanda Marius d'un ton étrangement léger en affrontant son cousin de regard.

-...c'est possible... rétorqua Maxian sur le même ton en se redressant un peu pour montrer qu'il était plus grand que lui.

-Allons allons messieurs! Ça suffit! Pour une fois que c'est pas après moi qu'on attend! Fit Geneviève en riant. Allez, moins de blabla et plus d'avançage-vers-la-grande-salle. Vous continuerez votre petit jeu, une fois à table! Viens Marie.

La jeune fille attrapa sa siamoise par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Et puis? Demanda-t-elle tout bas à sa cousine après s'être assurée que les garçons ne faisaient pas attention à elles.

-Et puis quoi? Répondit Marie-Chantale d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

-Heheh, ça marche pas avec moi, tu sais que tu mens très mal! Vous êtes 15 minutes en retard pis vous avez tellement l'air simple tous les deux, essaie-pas de me faire accroire que vous n'avez pas...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Tous les gens dans le corridor figèrent sur place. Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, un deuxième hurlement retendit dans l'étrange silence qui avait suivi le premier et soudain ce fut la débandade! Un concert de cris de panique s'éleva et une trombe d'élèves terrorisés déferla par les portes de la grande salle en bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage.

À travers tout ce chaos aussi violant qu'inexpliqué, les quatre amis réussirent quand même à se regrouper dans un coin. Le flot humain menaçait de les emporter et sans vraiment sans rendre compte Marius agrippa fermement la main de Marie-Chantale.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe au nom du ciel! réussit à crier Geneviève par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

-Ils fuient la grande salle! S'écria Marius en donnant des coups d'épaules aux gens qui fonçaient dans lui et Marie-Chantale.

-C'est pas bon signe ça! souffla M-C.

Elle se sentait étrange, comme si tout autour d'elle se passait dans un rêve. Il lui semblait que quelque chose montait en elle, une sensation qu'elle avait déjà ressentie mais elle n'aurait pu décrire ce que c'était; et son esprit semblait se détacher de ce qui se passait aux alentours. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que Marius lui tenait sa main gantée.

-Je vais voir! Crièrent soudain Marie-Chantale et Geneviève à l'unisson.

Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard, remarquant à peine l'étrange détermination brillant dans les yeux de l'autre, et se lancèrent à contre-courant dans la foule.

C'est lorsque la main de sa future cavalière lui échappa que Marius remarqua qu'il l'avait prise.

Maxian, que la foule avait poussé un peu en retrait rejoint son cousin qui semblait étrangement tétanisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? On doit les suivre!

-O..oui! ...Attendez! Les filles...!

Les deux elfes se lancèrent dans la cohue et furent aussitôt rejetés contre les murs. Jurant, ils tentèrent de se frayer un chemin à grands coups d'épaules et de coudes, mais la masse des fuyards semblait s'être compactée.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooo

Les deux filles se glissèrent à travers la foule mouvante d'élèves paniqués avec une facilité anormale, mais aucune des deux ne remarqua ce détail.

Leur cœur cognait dans leur poitrine comme si un flot d'adrénaline coulait dans leurs veines. Elles parcoururent les derniers mètres dégagés du couloir au pas de course et c'est ainsi qu'elles bondirent dans la grande salle.

Nouveau hurlement.

Les tables gisaient sur le côté par terre et les chaises avaient été jetées un peu partout, la nourriture était étendue sur le sol, et dans les coins de la salle se massaient quelques élèves paralysés par la peur. Au milieu de la salle; une jeune fille était prostrée par terre et poussait des hurlements de terreur.

Car venaient vers elle deux horribles créatures, au corps maigre recouvert d'un exosquelette chitineux. Perchées sur deux pattes dignes d'une autruche géante, elles auraient bien pu mesurer 9 pieds si elles ne se tenaient pas courbées comme si leur colonne vertébrale ne soutenait pas le poids de l'énorme carapace de scarabée d'un noir luisant sur leur dos. Elles avaient deux longs bras au bout duquels pendaient littéralement deux crochets recourbés vers le bas, mesurant au moins 12 pouces. Lorsqu'elles avançaient, ils raclaient sur le dallage en laissant une longue rainure derrière eux, prouvant qu'ils étaient solides comme du métal, et tranchants comme des rasoirs. Ils avaient la tête décharnée d'un vautour aux yeux à facettes, comme ceux d'un insecte. La plus petite des deux bêtes étira son long cou et ouvrit son bec crochu; un cri suraïgu retentit, rapellant désagréablement une gigantesque et hideuse chauve-souris et faisant hurler de nouveau les élèves apeurés,

Tout de ces créatures montraient qu'elles n'étaient pas à leur place sur la terre. Elles se déplaçaient de manière désorientée et semblaient éviter la lumière vive.

Quelque mage instruit dans les mystères de la faune magique de la planète aurait peut-être pu nous expliquer que ces aberrations de la nature étaient en fait de normalement paisibles monstres vivant sous terre, qu'ils s'orientaient à la manière des chauves-souris, qu'ils étaient omnivores et que si on ne les dérangeait pas on pouvait très bien vivre heureux et en paix en leur voisinage (plus ou moins rapproché).

Mais aucun expert n'était là pour expliquer cela, et de toute façon, les deux Hook Horror (ou en français, les Horreurs à Crochets (elles portent d'ailleurs très bien leur nom)) n'étaient plus dans le fin fond d'une grotte mais au beau milieu de la grande salle remplie d'élèves hurlant; et à cause de cela, ou de la lumière, ou de la faim, ou des trois, ils se ruèrent en claquant du bec, la plus grosse vers la fille et l'autre vers un groupe de deuxième année.

Les deux siamoises se lancèrent un regard puis, sans s'être concertées, coururent chacune vers une des créatures.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marie-Chantale ne perdit pas un moment, elle rejoint la fille que la terreur avait paralysée devant la bête et la releva brutalement.

-Reste pas là! Tu vas te faire tuer! Cours! ordonna-t-elle en la poussant vers la sortie.

La jeune fille semblait toujours aussi traumatisée et était blanche comme un drap, mais le ton autoritaire de Marie-Chantale sembla lui faire reprendre un peu prise sur la réalité. Elle tourna les talons et détala vers la porte tandis que derrière elle, Marie faisait face à l'immense créature...

De son côté, Geneviève s'était ruée sur l'autre Horreur à crochets, qui, se préparant à attaquer plusieurs individus, se déplaçait beaucoup plus vite que son/sa congénère. Le groupe de deuxièmes années se resserrait dans le coin de la salle, comme si les élèves espéraient disparaître en se tassant assez.

Réaction naturelle, mais stupide, un seul coup de la griffe en forme de faux de la bête fera beaucoup plus de ravages remarqua Geneviève, l'esprit curieusement détaché.

Quelques élèves tentèrent bravement d'envoyer des sorts sur l'Horreur qui s'avançait en claquant du bec, mais rien de l'éventail de sortilèges de deuxième année ne pouvait vraiment lui faire du mal.

Pourtant, dans une adresse ou une chance remarquable; un petit garçon envoya une gerbe d'étincelles rouges entre les deux yeux du monstre qui recula en poussant un affreux cri strident.

Profitant de cette diversion, Geneviève s'arrêta pour ramasser une solide patte de table (qui s'était écroulée lorsque l'énorme créature avait voulu marcher dessus au lieu de la contourner) et chargea en hurlant.

-SAUVEZ-VOUS IMBÉCILES!

Le craquement fut impressionnant lorsque le coup porta. Geneviève avait frappé de toutes ses forces, visant le petit espace mou (pour lui permettre de plier) au creux du genou de la patte caparaçonnée de la bête. La jeune fille, emportée par son élan sauvage et avec l'impression de s'être cassé net les deux bras s'écrasa contre la jambe de l'Horreur à crochets qui avait plié sous le choc, ce qui fit la tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Heureusement, les 2ème années s'étaient vite dispersés en tout sens et la chute de la bête devant bien peser une tonne ne fit aucune victime.

Geneviève, le souffle court et les yeux remplis de larmes de douleur, tenta de se remettre debout. Certes, son attaque avait bien mieux fonctionné qu'elle ne s'y attendait (elle n'espérait que faire diversion) mais maintenant elle se retrouvait à terre sur une bestiole énorme et extrêmement furieuse. Mais ses bras lui faisaient trop mal, elle tomba sur le côté, alors que l'Horreur à crochets, dont le genou n'avait pas été jusqu'à se briser sous le coup, plantait dans le sol ses crochets comme appui pour se relever...

Marie-Chantale, de son côté, avait abouti dans une situation peu reluisante elle aussi. Elle avait tenté quelques sorts sans grand effet sur la créature autre que de la mettre en colère. Et il y avait encore trop de gens dans la salle pour fuir, aussi continua-t-elle d'accaparer son attention en lui lançant tout ce qu'elle avait le temps de ramasser; des débris du mobilier de la grande salle, de la bouffe renversée, des ustensiles, un cartable abandonné qui explosa sur la carapace du monstre en une gerbe de feuilles. Les papiers volant partout dans le champ de vision de l'Horreur à crochets la firent s'arrêter, et elle se mit à essayer de les chasser à grands coups de ses longues pattes filiformes et barbelées; sans grand succès.

M-C voulu profiter de cette pose pour reprendre son souffle car elle courait en tout sens depuis un bout de temps déjà, ne s'arrêtant que pour lancer des objets avec son bras qui commençait aussi à fatiguer. Malheureusement, l'Horreur à crochets s'était rendue compte que de donner des coups dans les feuilles ne faisait que les renvoyer en l'air et chargea dans une direction aléatoire pour s'en sortir.

Marie-Chantale n'eût que le temps de se jeter à terre; la bête énorme lui passa dessus et alla frapper le mur avec assez de force pour faire vibrer le lustre géant (qui, rappelons-nous, est accroché au plafond quelques 6 étages plus haut). La bonne fortune avait souri à M-C, elle avait évité de peu d'être piétinée, mais par contre la patte du monstre lui avait frôlé l'épaule et une de ses griffes lui avait fait une longue entaille sanguinolente.

Marie-Chantale se releva, le souffle coupé de s'être jetée sur le ventre, le bras ensanglanté et douloureux. L'Horreur à crochets secoua la tête, à demi assommé mais folle de rage...

Geneviève parvint au prix d'un grand effort à se remettre debout, pour aussitôt se faire brutalement jeter par terre d'un grand coup de patte. L'Horreur à crochets avait évité de la frapper avec sa griffe en forme de faux, ce qui l'aurait éventrée aisément. Cette petite bestiole chevelue lui avait fait mal à la patte, l'avait fait tomber; elle allait devoir souffrir avant de mourr-

Le train de pensées de la bête (en plus primitif) fut soudain coupé par une grande douleur qui lui vrilla le cerveau et lui fit poussa un hurlement particulièrement terrifiant. Elle détourna vivement la tête, tentant de protéger ses yeux fragiles de la cruelle lumière avec ses pattes crochues.

L'Horreur à crochets qui s'apparaître visiblement à réduire Marie-Chantale en bouillie se retourna en entendant le cri de son/sa congénère, et la fille se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Ils étaient là, fripés, échevelés, essoufflés... mais ils étaient là.

Marius et Maxian, côte à côte comme deux frères d'armes, baguettes pointés sur l'autre monstre dans un gigantesque rayon de lumière. Lorsqu'il battit enfin en retraite sous l'assaut et s'éloigna de la forme inerte de Geneviève en hurlant de douleur, les deux cousins, d'un mouvement qu'ils semblaient avoir répété toute leur vie, retournèrent leur baguette contre la gigantesque créature derrière Marie-Chantale...

Émerveillée et soulagée, Marie-Chantale sut qu'elle était sauvée. Ne se souciant même pas du cri de douleur strident du monstre, elle chercha le regard de Marius au même moment où il cherchait le sien; ils se regardèrent, Marie-Chantale ne put retenir son sourire... qui se figea sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle recevait un grand coup de patte dans le dos qui l'envoya bouler plus loin.

-MARIE-CHANTALE!

-MARIUS, NON!

En une seconde, l'avantage s'était retourné; la bête en gesticulant de douleur avait frappé Marie-Chantale, Marius avait rompu l'attaque pour bondir à son secours, Maxian avait perdu sa concentration et son rayon maintenant seul avait dévié assez longtemps pour que l'Horreur à crochets reprenne ses esprits. Marius se mit à l'assaillir de sortilèges dans une rage incontrôlable, sa fureur les rendant assez puissants pour faire hésiter la bête, mais tout de même insuffisants. Maxian accourut pour lui prêter main-forte mais Geneviève, revenue à elle, lui cria un avertissement. La deuxième bête, plus petite mais plus teigneuse s'en était venue sournoisement les attaquer pendant qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à elle. L'elfe se retrouva à essayer de la faire reculer, mais la bestiole était rusée et évitait soigneusement de baisser sa garde devant ses yeux.

Geneviève courut auprès de sa siamoise pour l'écarter du chemin des elfes et des monstres qui menaçaient de la piétiner en combattant.

Tenant à peine elle-même sur ses jambes, elle traîna sa petite cousine à l'abri près d'un amas de tables et de chaises brisées.

Les éclairs fusaient sauvagement, les monstres rugissaient, ont pouvait entendre les cris angoissés des professeurs qui n'arrivaient pas à traverser la foule d'élèves criant eux-même. Marius et Maxian, trop concentrés à vider le plus d'énergie possible sur les monstres furent pris en tenaille et se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

Marie-Chantale revint à elle-même et se releva brusquement.

Les deux filles virent clairement que les elfes étaient morts de fatigue, ils pouvaient à peine lever leur baguette, la force de leurs attaques flétrissaient à vue d'œil, ils ne tenaient guère plus debout que parce qu'ils s'appuyaient contre le dos de l'autre...

Ressentant la faiblesse de leurs proies, les deux monstres levèrent lentement une patte en l'air pour les faucher.

Aux yeux horrifiés de Geneviève et Marie-Chantale, la scène, la dernière de leurs deux amis semblait se dérouler avec une lenteur et une clarté sadique...

Quand s'étaient-elles levées? Comment avaient-t-elles trouvé le temps de courir jusqu'à eux? Est-ce que ce cri de rage désespéré sortait de leur gorge, ou de celles des elfes, ou même des deux monstres? À ce moment, elles n'étaient plus vraiment conscientes, et c'est avec une étrange sensation de déjà-vu que tout fut emporté dans un grand flash blanc...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La rumeur avait vite fait le tour de l'école. Les deux nouvelles, qu'on avait encore jamais vu en cours, avaient accompli un nouvel exploit. Après avoir sauvé le ministre de la magie en se débarrassant de deux Displacer Beast, elles avaient secouru plusieurs élèves qui se faisaient attaquer par deux Horreur à Crochets. Les élèves qui avaient été témoins étaient incapables d'expliquer ce qu'elles avaient fait tellement tout était arrivé rapidement. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, était qu'il y avait eu un étrange flash blanc et que lorsque la lueur se dissipa, les bêtes avaient tout simplement disparu et les deux filles étaient écroulées par terre.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a réussi à aller les voir à l'infirmerie? demanda un élève de 4ème année à ses amis.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elles sont mortes!

-Tais-toi, on le saurait sinon! répondit un autre. L'infirmière ne garderait pas des cadavres aussi longtemps que ça dans l'infirmerie!

-On sait pas, elle nous en interdit l'entrée! Raison de plus pour que ce soit louche!

-Bin voyon! Et puis les deux garçons qui étaient avec elles le sauraient.. Comment ils s'appellent déjà?

-Je sais plus.. Il paraît qu'ils sont sortis de l'infirmerie hier soir. Quelqu'un les a vu?

-On s'en fiche de ces deux oreilles pointues! lança une rousse d'une voix traînante. On a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à discuter!

-Comme quoi?

-Le bal de demain, imbécile!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-J'suis trop contente qu'Estrella ait pu convaincre l'infirmière de nous laisser y aller!

-Une chance qu'on l'a, Estrella! Mais y parait que la potion de guérison temporaire a plein d'effets secondaires et qu'elle nuit à une bonne guérison...

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la grande salle qui était bondée d'élèves en costumes plus étranges et réalistes les uns que les autres.

-Waah ! S'exclama Marie. Les sorciers ont des plus mieux costumes que les moldus !

Geneviève acquiesça et elles restèrent immobiles quelques instants à observer les gens autour d'elles. À gauche il y avait une momie entrain de converser avec une femme des cavernes. Il y avait des mouches qui tournaient autour de la tête de la momie et sous les bandages on pouvait voir une peau desséchée. La femme des cavernes, elle, avait la tête allongé comme les Australopithèques et parlait d'une voix aiguë qui semblait déranger le chanteur rock qui était derrière eux.

-Bon, fit Marie, faudrait essayer de les trouver.

-Toi t'as l'air d'une fille qui a hâte de voir son cavalier. Mais avant faut essayer de passer au travers de la foule avec ces robes là, rajouta Gen.

-C'est quoi qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle en avançant dans la foule. Attention je passe !

Les trois sirènes n'eurent pas le choix de se tasser et regardèrent les deux filles en grimaçant.

-Peut-être parce que tu m'as demandé quinze fois de quoi tu avais l'air ? Désolée, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la banane qu'elle venait d'accrocher.

-Ouais, ouais ! Ah ! il est là ! Waaah ! et il est en lutin ! Et moi, de quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda-t-elle une ultime fois en se retournant vers sa siamoise.

-Attapeu! tu as cet énorme truc juste là...! dit-elle en pointant le nez de Marie.

-Hein ? Hey ! T'es pas drôle !

Elle se retourna et repris son chemin, bientôt suivit de Gen qui riait encore, vers Marius le lutin qui était entrain de parler avec un loup-garou. Elles se piquèrent devant lui et attendirent qu'il se décide à les regarder. Il était habillé tout de vert sauf le chapeau melon de Marie qui était noir. Ses cheveux étaient teints en roux et il avait des taches de rousseur.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il sèchement en les regardant curieusement.

Apparemment, il ne les avait pas reconnues.

-Ouais c'est ça, s'indigna Gen, nous on réussit à se sortir de l'infirmerie et on fait tout le chemin au travers de la foule et il est même pas fichu de nous reconnaître, t'as toute qu'un cavalier Marie !

L'expression sur son visage changea radicalement, tout comme la couleur du chapeau qui devint orange, jurant avec la couleur de ses cheveux, avant de devenir vert, puis bleu, jaune, et encore vert. Finalement, les sentiments de l'elfe étaient assez mélangés.

-Vous êtes là ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant sa cavalière intensément. Et.. Wow ! Vos costumes sont… Wow ! Je ne vous aurais jamais reconnues !

-Ouais, on avait remarqué ! dit Marie en riant. Et toi tu es en lutin ! C'est trop drôle !

Les deux se mirent à papoter joyeusement sur leurs costumes, les costumes des autres, la décoration...

Geneviève, jusqu'alors trop occupée à essayer de ne pas rire du chapeau multicolore pour placer un mot, parla:

-Hmm? Tu es tout seul Marius?

-Hein, quoi? Oui, ton costume aussi est super! fit négligemment l'elfe sans se retourner.

-Merci, mais **tu es tout seul Marius?** re-demanda Gen un peu plus fort, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et donc Marie, tu vois là-bas?

-Hem, Marius, Gen te parle là... réussit à placer sa siamoise. Elle te demande si tu es tout seul!

-Hein? Mais non vous êtes... Ah! Non, Maxian n'est pas avec moi. Donc je disais que la banane là-bas c'est le batteur des...

Et il se remit à raconter ses trucs à M-C, littéralement noyée sous son flot ininterrompu de faits et commérages divers. Geneviève grommela un peu dans sa barbe (enfin, dans ses cheveux), désespérée d'être ignorée à ce point. Elle partit marcher dans les environs, tentant d'apercevoir quelque part une tête blonde surplombant les gens. Si elle était prise pour passer la soirée seule avec ces deux là, elle allait bien en être réduite à faire la conversation avec sa chaise...

Revenant bredouille auprès de Marius et Marie-Chantale, il lui vint à l'idée que Maxian portait probablement une perruque ou un truc du genre et qu'elle avait très bien pu passer à côté... Se frappant le front avec la main, elle repartit en reconnaissance...

...et revint. Décidément, il n'était nulle part.

Geneviève soupira intérieurement de ne pas avoir même une seule connaissance amicale dans tout ce paquet de monde. Elle finit donc par prendre son courage à deux mains et réaffronter le petit moulin à parole inattentif qu'était devenu Marius.

"Il est tellement stressé qu'il parle sans arrêt..." pensa Geneviève. "Ça saute aux yeux! ...faut avouer que le chapeau qui passe de bleu à jaune comme un gyrophare aide..."

Gen se planta derrière l'elfe, réfléchissant à une tactique pour attirer son attention.

-...et donc, il m'a dit: "Ouais?" et tu sais quoi? Je lui ai répondu "Ouais, ouais!"...

-MaaAAaariuuuus? minauda Geneviève en imitant (exagérément) Marie-Chantale.

-Ooouui? demanda immédiatement l'interpellé en se retournant vers.. Gen! Mon dieu, je t'ai pris pour Marie-Chantale! Ne me refait plus ça!

-Mais je suis en avant de toi et tu me parles depuis tantôt, tsé... fit Marie-Chantale d'une petite voix.

-Heh, désolée! s'excusa-pas-vraiment Gen. Mais si tu pouvais me dire où est Maxian, je pourrais vous laisser tranquille dans votre pââââsionnante conversation...

-..passionnante ouais... marmonna M-C.

-Ah, euh, c'est bien, ça! Il est, hem... Ah oui, il est monté dans la tour... Tu sais, la tour... Ouais, il voulait regarder les étoiles ou un truc dans ce genre là...

-Boooon! Merci! Je vous laisse les tourter... les... toute... les... vous deux!

Marie lança un regard désespéré à sa siamoise.

-Ah, et puis vous savez, c'est bien de s'exercer les cordes vocales, mais vous savez, ya les chanteurs pour ça. Et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils viennent de commencer cette _excellente chanson pour danser..._ Tk, salut!

-Ah ben oui... danser... heh heh... fit Marius dont le chapeau cessa de clignoter (pour prendre une teinte jaune fluorescente par contre) en se retournant vers sa cavalière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Geneviève fixait les marches, se sentant vaguement stupide d'hésiter ainsi. Bien-sûr, la perspective d'escalader cet étroit escalier en colimaçon dans son costume était assez peu alléchante. En effet, elle et sa siamoise avaient jeté leur dévolu sur deux flamboyantes robes de dames de la Cour de la Renaissance. C'était de ces énormes robes dont la crinoline faisait gonfler le jupage au point de bien mesurer deux mètres de diamètre (s'asseoir devenait donc une entreprise assez problématique), qui les faisaient ressembler à deux gros gâteaux. Avec la haute perruque de boudins gris de presque 50 cm de haut, les longs gants, les escarpins, elles avaient l'air de deux Marie-Antoinette sorties du passé, Marie-Chantale en rose et Geneviève en mauve.

Cette dernière, donc, escaladait maintenant les marches avec beaucoup de peine. Sa robe frottait et s'accrochait contre les aspérités des murs de pierre, et bien-sûr, il lui était impossible de voir où elle mettait les pieds.

Mais elle n'y pensait pas vraiment. Pourquoi Maxian n'était pas avec son cousin? Pourquoi ne fêtait-il pas avec tous les autres? S'il souhaitait rester seul, ne le dérangerait-elle pas en arrivant ainsi à l'improviste?

Non, se dit-elle, de telles inquiétudes étaient stupides. Elle se doutait bien que Maxian avait seulement dû ressentir le besoin de sortir de cette foule, et non qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ou quoi que ce soit. Elle ne connaissait pas l'elfe depuis des lunes, mais elle savait un peu de quoi retournait son caractère; il était un peu comme elle. Il a dû finir par un peu s'ennuyer dans cette foule de plus ou moins inconnus, et avec son cousin un peu trop sociable qui devait l'ignorer...

La présence des étoiles était donc beaucoup plus agréable, conclut Geneviève en mettant pied sur le palier.

Une grande silhouette sombre, parée d'étoffe flottant au vent était affalée contre la balustrade, silhouette que la jeune fille reconnut en souriant.

-Ah, tu es là Maxi-oUpS! lança Geneviève en manquant tomber car elle croyait encore avoir une marche à monter mais son pied n'avait rencontré que de l'air. (ça vous est déjà arrivé? C'est vraiment traumatisant.. ))

-Olà, attention! s'exclama Maxian en la rattrapant par les épaules.

-Erf, merci! le remercia la jeune fille sans remarquer qu'il était arrivé devant elle pour l'attraper étrangement vite. Si il y aurait fallu que je tombe par terre, il aurait bien fallu une grue pour me relever avec cette foutue robe là! Tu sais que je hais les robes?

-Pourtant, tu porte une robe tous les jours à l'école...

-Ouais mais c'est l'uniforme, j'ai pas vraiment le choix! Toi, tu te baladerais en robe si t'avais le choix?

-Hem... pourquoi pas?

Geneviève resta coite un moment.

-...Euh... laisse tomber finalement. Petit problème de différence de cultures ici... Tient, j'y pense, j'ai même pas fait attention à ton déguisement moi! fit-elle soudainement. ...Wooaah, mais tu es splendide! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir reculé pour le détailler du regard. Un vampire, ça a vraiment de la classe!

Maxian sourit, dévoilant ses crocs de vampire factices (mais ayant tellement l'air vrai... On aurait dit que c'était sa dentition naturelle!). Il portait un costume rouge vin, des gants et de longues bottes de cavalier en cuir noir avec une chemise blanche bouffante et une cravate de dentelle autour du cou. Il avait attaché ses cheveux (ce qui était assez rare pour être noté) avec un ruban, et pour clore le tout, il portait une magnifique cape de vampire rouge sang.

-Toi aussi, tu es superbe! Wow, toi et Marie-Chantale avez bien fait de nous laisser la surprise!

-Ah! C'est rien, tu n'as pas encore l'a pas encore vue elle! Il faut que tu viennes voir! Ce qui est cool c'est vraiment quand on nous voit côte à côte!

Maxian hocha la tête.

-Je te crois. Mais là, elle et Marius doivent être trop occupés à danser pour ça...

-Ouais. Mais-euh...

-Non, ça va, je peux m'en passer! fit sèchement Maxian en se retournant pour marcher vers la balustrade.

-... Qu'est-ce qu... commença Geneviève, un peu choquée de sa soudaine rebuffade.

-Désolé, reprit Maxian en retournant la tête vers elle. Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne veux pas voir vos costumes... expliqua-t-il, la voix plus douce. C'est que... je ne veux pas les déranger. C'est tout. Cette... soirée est à Marius, et je veux le laisser... tranquille. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir son cousin dans les pattes en ce moment, c'est certain! ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

Geneviève fronça les sourcils, mais son visage redevint détendu et elle alla rejoindre l'elfe appuyé sur la rampe.

-Je comprends.

Un moment de silence passa, puis les deux amis se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien (Geneviève faisant d'ailleurs longuement part à Maxian de son émerveillement vis-à-vis les costumes des sorciers). Puis, lorsqu'ils considérèrent qu'il faisait suffisamment tard pour que la soirée soit finie, il redescendirent.

-Erf, décidément, j'aurais dû prendre l'ascenseur... marmonna Geneviève après d'interminables minutes de combat avec sa robe pour progresser dans l'escalier.

-L'_encens-quoi_? demanda Maxian qui la suivait (et s'occupait de décrocher les divers rubans, pompons et autres bidules de sa robe qui restaient pris dans la roche inégale des murs).

-Pas l'ençens, l'ASCENSEUR!

-La sans-soeur? répéta Maxian.

-Mais tu fais exprès ou quoi! L apostrophe A-S-C-Eeeuaaahhhhrggh!

Geneviève rata carrément une marche et bascula en avant. Maxian réussit à rattraper sa robe mais le tissu glissant lui échappa des doigts, et voilà la pauvre occupante de la dite robe qui déboula les escaliers jusqu'en bas...

Heureusement, il n'en restait que quelques mètres, mais cela n'empêcha pas Gen de finir les quatre fers en l'air et la robe retournée par dessus sa tête perruquée. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se dépêtrer (avec l'aide d'un Maxian qui hésitait entre l'inquiétude et le fou rire) elle remercia le ciel de porter sous la robe ces ridicules pantalons bouffants qui lui allaient au genou et qui servaient de sous-vêtements aux dames de l'époque.

Elle replaça sa perruque et observa aux alentours; personne ne l'avait remarquée semblait-il.

-Oille... Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu débouler les marches comme une folle! soupira-t-elle.

-Et je compte pour quoi, moi? Demanda Maxian avec un demi-sourire.

-Chut! Tu sauras que toi, tu...

-Et c'est _déjàà _le temps de la dernière danse! fit la voix amplifiée magiquement d'Estrella. Avant que tous nos jolis ( et pas si jolis... Super costume de Musaraigne Dégobillante des marais Phillips..), je disais donc, avant que tous nos jolis couples ne se séparent, une ultime danse! Allons-y avec un bon vieux slow!

La voix de la Directrice faisait écho dans le couloir à partir de la Grande Salle. Et bientôt, une douce et lente musique s'éleva.

-Ah, on est descendu un peu trop de bonne heure, ils en sont à la dernière danse!

-Déjà? Je pensais pas qu'on allait avoir tout manqué! s'étonna Maxian.

-Non? T'aurais dû le dire si tu voulais redescendre avant! Mais bon, de toute façon, ça m'arrange au final. Je sais pas danser, ça vient donc de m'éviter de me ridiculiser en public!

-...Tu danses si mal que ça? fit l'elfe sans vraiment y croire.

-Eh beh... ouaip! fit catégoriquement Gen en opinant du chef.

Maxian la regarda étrangement pendant un moment, puis soudain l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Faut que je vois ça!

-KE-OI? Pas question! Jamais de la vie! s'offusqua l'humaine et tentant de s'échapper de la poigne de l'elfe. Non, pitié! finit-elle par gémir en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de la traîner derrière lui. Veux pas! Neoooonnn! Buuuuu!

-Ahah! Pas question de pleurnicher; ça marchera pas! Tu viens avec moi!

Maxian planta son regard d'un vert intense dans celui de Geneviève, ses yeux contrastant avec force par rapport à tous ses habits rouges.

-Il est inutile de résister. fit-il, son ton pratiquement hypnotique.

-...bon... okééééé... finit par admettre Gen sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

-Superbe! s'exclama l'elfe joyeusement pendant que la pauvrette un peu confuse réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire... en se frappant mentalement.

Il l'entraîna rapidement dans la Grande Salle; la chanson était déjà sérieusement entâmée.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins, se retourna vers sa compagne et lui servit son plus éclatant sourire de vampire.

-M'accordez-vous cette danse, gracieuse demoiselle?

Geneviève émit un petit bruit sarcastique au mot "gracieuse", mais elle lui rendit toutefois son sourire et répondit:

-Vous allez le regretter, mon cher ami!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La directrice annonça la dernière danse de la soirée et une musique lente commença. Marius se leva de la table où ils s'étaient assis pour discuter.

-Me feriez vous l'honneur de cette danse, gente demoiselle ?

_Ok_, pensa Marie, _c'est la dernière danse, c'est un slow. Je dois rester calme !_

-Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils s'en allèrent sur la piste de danse et Marius posa ses mains sur la taille de Marie alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, troublés par leur proximité. Cette danse là n'était pas comme les autres. Ils étaient entourés de couples s'embrassant et se cajolant, mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention, rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux (ou ils préféraient tout simplement les ignorer pour éviter d'augmenter le malaise qui s'était installé).

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là finalement, lui dit-il finalement.

-J'ai vu, mon chapeau était noir, ça veut dire tristesse ! répondit-elle en souriant. Et après ça il est venu orange parce que tu étais mal à l'aise de ne pas nous avoir reconnues. Mais après ça tu étais content, il était vert.

-Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais emprunter ton chapeau. Tu sais toujours tout ce que je pense ! Et là je suis comment, juste pour savoir.

-Tu… Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Sa vue était brouillée. Elle préféra l'ignorer et se dit que ses yeux devaient seulement être fatigués. Marius ne sembla rien remarquer et lui répondit que oui.

-Il est bleu….

-Bleu ? Ça voulait pas dire heureux ?

-Pas vraiment… En fait, ça veut dire…

Elle marqua une pause, sa vue était encore plus brouillée. Elle prit une inspiration et repris la parole, espérant que tout redevienne normal (et aussi que Marius réagirait bien à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire).

-Ça veut dire… commença-t-elle d'une voix faible en s'appuyant plus sur Marius pour ne pas tomber.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe !_ pensa-t-elle. _Pas maintenant ! Allez, un dernier petit effort !_

-A… a… mour.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses jambes fléchirent. Marius dut la retenir et la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui fut assez difficile, vu la robe qu'elle portait.

-Marie ? demanda-t-il. Marie ! Ça va ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les filles commençaient sérieusement à trop connaître le plafond de l'infirmerie à leur goût. Les deux garçons, qui avaient réussi à convaincre Mme Tylenol qu'ils se tiendraient tranquilles, avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs temps libres près d'elles.

Marius se tenait près de Marie-Chantale, fixant silencieusement son visage endormi. Depuis le bal, il partait souvent dans la lune et ne parlait que très peu mais il avait, bien sûr, tout avoué à Maxian, son confident de toujours. Celui-ci parlaient à voix basse avec Geneviève qui s'était réveillée une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé pour que Marius soit dans cet état et, avec l'accord du principal concerné, Maxian lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

L'infirmière entra et alla vérifier que Geneviève allait toujours bien.

-Oui.. c'est très bien.. Les trois jours de récupération que la potion a causée vous a été très bénéfique.. Dans huit ou neuf jour au maximum, vous pourrez sortir !

Elle se retourna vers l'autre fille, se pencha au-dessus d'elle, tout près de son visage pour vérifier si elle dormait encore. Ce fut à ce moment que Marie-Chantale décida d'ouvrir les yeux. En fait, elle était réveillée depuis un moment mais, sentant la présence de Marius près d'elle, elle avait préféré attendre.

-Ah ! cria-t-elle en voyant la chose non-indentifiée tout près d'elle.

Sa main partit toute seule et Tylenol se retrouva avec une jolie marque rouge sur la joue gauche.

-Oups ! fit-elle en reconnaissant l'infirmière. Désolée !

Mais elle était déjà retournée dans son bureau, en furie. Aussitôt qu'elle eut claqué la porte, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire pendant que Geneviève, qui n'avait pas trop suivit l'affaire, demandait ce qui venait de se passer.

-Elle.. Elle a giflé Tylenol ! finit par dire Maxian entre deux fous rires.

-C'était pas voulu ! Là elle voudra plus me soigner !

Mais les trois autres ne l'écoutèrent pas, trop occupé à reprendre leur souffle. Aucun d'eux ne vit l'infirmière qui passa sa tête par la petite fenêtre qui lui permettait de voir les patients lorsqu'elle était dans son bureau.

-Vous deux ! Hurla-t-elle. Plus de visiteurs pour aujourd'hui ! Dehors !

Les deux garçons se levèrent rapidement, sachant qu'ils étaient mieux de ne pas trop traîner, et quittèrent en disant au filles qu'ils essaieraient de revenir le lendemain.

-Alors, fit Geneviève après s'être assurée que Tylenol avait refermé sa fenêtre, y paraît qu'il y a eut de l'action au bal ?

-Pfff, parles mois en pas. J'ai réussi à tomber juste au moment où il fallait pas… Une minute avant, ou une après, tout aurait été correct. Soit y se serait rien passé, soit on aurait eu le temps de… en tout cas !

Marie-Chantale était visiblement pas très contente et c'est pour ça que sa siamoise préféra changer de sujet.

-Ok… Je vooiss... Heum... Et bien si ça t'intéresse, tu sauras que moi aussi je suis tombée dans les pommes. Et c'est la cas de le dire! J'étais en train de danser avec Maxian et là...

-Quoi? J'ai-tu ben entendu; _tu dansais avec Maxian?_

-Bah, ouais... Il m'a forcé à danser le ptit mosusse, mais en tout cas! C'est pas ça l'important! fit Geneviève d'un ton un peu irrité en voyant le sourire de sa siamoise. Moi, je me suis pas éffouairée tragiquement dans les bras de mon cavalier au moins! fit-elle sèchement, ce qui fit aussitôt disparaître le sourire suffisant et moqueur qui montait sur les lêvres de sa petite cousine.

...Mais bon, c'est pas vraiment mieux non plus... Tsé, je me sentais déjà un peu dans les vappes, pis quand tu t'es évanouie la monde c'est mis à crier... Fa que Maxian m'a lâchée- lâchée dans le sens qu'on dansait espèce de penseuse croche- et enfin, BREF, j'ai pas réussi à tenir sur mes jambes et je suis tombée. Pis juste pour bien faire, ya fallu qu'il y aille des bacs à eau avec des pommensucres dedans- tsé pour le jeu du monde qui essaient de prendre un pomme avec leurs dents- ben, juste derrière moi. Fa que je suis littéralement tombée DANS les pommes. Pis de l'eau aussi. J'me suis réveillée, j'étais toute trempe pis j'avais des foutues pommensucres de collées partout, pis on nous emmenait à l'infirmerie... Fa que, si tu pense que t'es plus à plaindre que MOI...

-Pff, tu peux pas comprendre! marmonna M-C en se recouchant sur son lit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

((La suite est narrée par moi ((moiMC)) parce que je trouvais pas l'inspiration pour l'écrire autrement, et puis je pense que c'est mieux comme ça de toute façon))

J'peux pas croire qu'on sorte enfin de l'infirmerie! J'étais sur le bord de virer folle à force de voir du blanc partout moi! Mais dans le fond de mon dedans, j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir... Bah oui, j'ai envie! Mais j'ai pas envie en même temps... Aaah c'est trop compliqué!

Pourquoi ya fallu que j'aille perde connaissance hein? J'aurais au moins pu perdre connaissance juste 2 minutes plus tard! Le temps que.. que.. que! Ça aurait tellement été moins compliqué! On aurait pas eu besoin de tout recommencer! Là c'est bien plus stressant! Y va peut-être avoir changé d'idée!

Bah non! Faut pas que je pense ça! De toute façon je l'ai vu agir quand y venait nous rendre visite! Y le sais autant que moi ce qui va se passer! Pis yé aussi stressé que moi! Sauf que lui y le cache mieux!

-Marie? Tu viens?

Ah! J'ai fait le saut. C'est juste Gen. Elle est prête aussi. Merde. On sort. On s'en va à la salle commune... On s'en va le voir... Non! Bon du calme... Faut que je respire. Ah! C'est quoi l'idée qu'on soit déjà arrivé!

-Gen? Dis-je. On pourrait aller prendre une marche tsé...

-Marie, arrête de faire ta peureuse! Je sais que t'as envie d'le voir!

Je prends même pas la peine de répondre. De un parce que je suis trop orgueilleuse pour lui dire qu'elle a raison et de deux parce q'elle a déjà dit le mot de passe et on a atteint le point de non retour.

J'inspire, j'expire, j'inspire, j'exp.. Ah! Il est là! Bâtard qu'il est beau! Non Marie, oublie pas de respirer!

-Salut, nous dit Maxian en nous voyant entrer dans la salle commune.

-Vous êtes déjà sorties? Demande Marius.

Ah! Ah! Lui aussi il voulait pas qu'on sorte! Non.. pas vraiment Il a plutôt l'air content.. Avec son beau sourire... Respire Marie! En tout cas, c'est un bon signe!

On s'assit avec eux et on jase... Bah c'est plus Gen et Maxian qui jasent ensemble et de temps en temps Marius ou moi on lance un commentaire. Geneviève finit par prendre son courage à deux mains ((bah plus ses deux pieds)) et décide de monter chercher ses trucs à dessins. Pendant qu'elle est partie, Maxian décide de s'en aller aussi, sous prétexte qu'il a soif. À voir Marius faire des gros yeux à je sais pas quoi en arrière de moi, je suis certaine qu'il est dans mon dos entrain de lui faire des signes.

Marius se racle la gorge... Aaaah! Je pense qu'il va parler! Aaaaaah! Il parle! J'serais peut-être mieux de l'écouter!

-...Tour en haut de la tour?

C'était une question... Merde! C'était quoi le début! Voyons, chu bin stupide, j'lai compris quand même sa question!

-Ouais! Je vais aller chercher ma potion pis un chandail de laine et je reviens!

J'ai réussi à parler! Aaaaaaah! Vite! Faut que j'aille chercher mes trucs! Je croise Gen dans les escaliers.

-Je vais mourir! Lui dis-je.

-Mais non, mais non... Mais tu vas mourir de HONTE si tu me forces à te ramener en bas en te traînant par le bras alors fait une femme de toi pis VAS-Y! fit-elle sur un ton à la fois blagueur et... menaçant.

-Bah non, j'vais y aller!

Je continue mon ascension. J'atteignit trop rapidement le dortoir, je mets mon chandail à col roulé porte-bonheur, je prends ma dernière fiole de potion et je redescends.

J'ai vraiment une siamoise pas compatissante! Elle a pas l'air à comprendre à quel point c'est stressant! J'ai bien hâte de la voir elle quand ça va être le temps de.. de... de!

Chu déjà rendu en bas... Ok, faut que je respire. Pis faut pas que je tremble... Sinon je vais avoir l'air folle! Tout va très bien aller. Il est là et il m'attend. Je vais le rejoindre et on part sans rien dire. Pendant le trajet, j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il allait parler... Mais il n'a jamais rien dit. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

On arrive à l'entrée du passage et il me laisse passer devant lui. J'aurais préféré être en arrière moi! Mais bon, il doit bien s'amuser lui à contempler mon derrière.. Aaaah! Il me regarde le derrière! Respire M-C, respire!

On sort enfin sur le balcon et il me demande si je veux qu'on aille sur le toit pendant que je prends ma potion. L'image de moi tombant de la tour me vient à l'esprit avant que mon sirop ne fasse effet et je lui dis que je préfère rester là. Je vais m'asseoir sur le banc et il vient me rejoindre. C'est là que j'ai eu ma première vraie conversation sérieuse toute seule avec lui. Penser à ça me rajoute encore plus de souirlliris dans le ventre.

Faut que je dise de quoi! Je peux pas rester là à rien dire! Let's go! Je suis capable!

-Tu gèles pas? Me demande-t-il un millième de seconde avant que j'ouvre la bouche (bah oui, j'allais parler... vous me croyez pas?) Parce qu'on pourrait retourner en dedans..

Ooooooh! Il s'inquiète si je gèle!

-Non non, ça va! Il fait pas trop froid! Et en plus le ciel est dégagé, je rajoute en regardant le ciel. Les étoiles sont vraiment belles...

Ya quelque chose de chaud qui se pose sur ma main.. C'est une autre main... SA main! Aaaah! Respire M-C pis regarde le au lieu de regarder le ciel!

-C'est vrai qu'elles sont belles, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Puis, en prenant une voix grave il rajoute : Mais toutes les étoiles du monde sont dans tes yeux.

Pfffft! Je peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire! Réplique à la Soap Opera américaine! Ahahah! Au moins, lui aussi il rit!

-Où t'es allé chercher ça? je lui demande.

-J'ai lu ça un jour dans un des livres de la sœur de Maxian... Me répond-t-il mal à l'aise. J'avais trouvé ça drôle... T'as vraiment les mains froides...

Joli détournement de sujet... Je vais le laisser tranquille avec ça... pour l'instant!

-Ouais je sais, j'ai toujours les mains froides! Surtout quand je suis stressée...

Merde! J'ai pas dit ça moi! Je voulais juste le penser! De toute façon, ça pas dû lui apprendre grand-chose... Il se rapproche encore plus de moi et me demande de lui donner mon autre main pour qu'il la réchauffe aussi. J'ai l'estomac qui veut exploser! Mon cœur aussi d'ailleurs...

Il fait comme si il avait rien compris, tant mieux! Hey! Il lâche ma main et se relève! Reste là! Je veux pas que tu t'éloignes moi!

-On avait pas une danse à finir? Me demande-t-il.

Aaah! Il veut qu'on danse! Mais..

-Sans musique?

-C't'un détail!

-Hey! Dis-je en riant. C'est mon expression ça! Voleur!

Je me lève à mon tour et je m'approche de lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et j'ai encore un frisson comme l'autre soir au bal. Je me colle contre lui. Il sent tellement bon!

On est là, à danser sur une musique silencieuse en haut d'une tour du château... Ça fait tellement étrange comme situation. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant de changement dans une vie en si peu de temps était possible. C'est vrai! J'suis une sorcière avec un gant magique, j'reste dans un château dans l'extrême nord du Québec pis je suis entrain de danser avec un elfe dont je suis complètement amoureuse... Merde, j'aurais pas dû penser ça! J'ai encore plus mal au ventre là! J'aurais pas dû penser tout court! Faut que profite du moment!

-Marie...

Bon, faut pas que je panique, que j'écoute ce qu'il a à me dire, pis que je sorte une réponse qui a de l'allure... Ça risque d'être pas facile!

-..Oui? dis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît... Mais.. J'ai l'impression de jamais avoir été aussi.. proche de quelqu'un, que ça... Il y a Maxian, mais avec lui c'est pas pareil... Quand je suis avec lui, mes pulsations cardiaques n'augmentent pas.. Quand je lui parle, j'n'ai pas la bouche qui devient sèche.. Quand je lui touche, j'n'ai pas de frissons.. Quand il est loin, j'n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y a un vide...

Je souris, c'est tellement beau tout ce qu'il dit.

-Quand il me sourit, je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser...

J'ai pas le temps de lui répondre (faut dire que j'avais pas grand-chose à répliquer à ça non plus...), qu'il se penche vers moi. J'ai tout juste le temps de fermer mes yeux...

OoOoOoOoOoOOooOOooOOoo0o0o0o0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Et c'est la fiiiiinnn du chaaapiiitre 6!

Aie Aie Aie! Il est long en saint bazouèle! 35 pages Word! TRENTE-CINQ!

En tout cas. Au cas où vous vous souvienderiez encore du titre du chapitre, la dernière partie c'était ça, le Tour en haut de la Tour. (héhéhé)

((le reste étant diverses aventures rocambolesques))

Marie l'avait déjà écrit ( le Tour en haut de la Tour) mais suite au plantage de son ordi, elle a dû le ré-écrire, peut-être qu'elle publiera la version originale un jour sur le forum! Lol (je compterais pas là-dessus par contre...)

Sinon, désolée encore pour le temps que prennent les chapitres (et remerciement spécial à ma co-auteure qui s'est vraiment donnée pour ce chapitre alors que c'était surtout à mon tour d'écrire. Malheureusement, je suis trop occupée dans la vie, et je déteste ça!), et la suite au chapitre 7! (le chapitre chanceux!)

xoxoxox, CelebrenIthil


End file.
